Until He Had It All
by year of the fox
Summary: Final fic of my series. Seto Kaiba is close to having it all, but of course something gets in the way. In fact, a lot of serious somethings, and Kaiba may be the only one who can fix everything. Warnings: character death, violence, sexuality & language.
1. His Heart's Desire

_._

_Seto_

"Yugi, I know you're a great asset to my team, but I'm not quite sure what to do with you," I admitted as I sat back in my chair. I was in my company office and had called one of my newer and higher level employees, Yugi Muto, in for an informal meeting.

With my skill and four aces, I had finally been able to defeat him. When I dueled him in my tournament after first receiving the platinum dragon, I had not been able to play it. Not only was it buried deep within my deck, but the card I could have used to summon it to my hand was also at the bottom. But some time after that idiotic stunt where Yugi dueled his imaginary friend, I was able to crush him. I had finally won my title back.

I recalled the sweet memory of my victory. I had played it just right, just as I had planned, just to mess with him. When I was down to my last few hundred life points, I played my Sapphire Platinum Dragon. Yugi, not knowing its special abilities, wiped it out, expecting that to be the final blow. The look on his face was priceless when he instead saw my life points rise back up over 4000. Then it only took a strike from my Blue Eyes to remind the world who the true champion was.

Though I had defeated him, I still held a rare certain degree of respect for him. But I also wanted to remind him where his place was—under me—and what better way to do that than become his boss? And besides, what else was Yugi going to do? I recognized that I could still use him to benefit Kaiba Corp., I just had yet to figure out _how_. At first I had thought to use him for promotional reasons, but he was terrified of crowds. He was not solid enough to go somewhere alone, and I wasn't going to allow his friends to go with him and screw everything up. Nor did he have a technical mind. He knew the game extremely well, though. I knew he was useful, but now I was just trying to figure out how.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kaiba," he apologized in his almost cheerful sounding voice, putting a hand behind his head.

"For now, I'm going to ask you to help Mokuba with his responsibilities. I'm hoping that you will then be able to ease into the company workings as you discover how we run it. I'm giving you and Mokuba the office with large glass windows across the hall. Now get to it."

My phone rang, and Yugi took all of this as his cue to turn and leave. I picked it up as the door closed behind him. "Sir, she's here."

Alone in my office, I grinned. She was an excuse to have a minute to breathe. "Send her up." Within minutes she appeared before me. I had not seen her in several days, and after spending a few days with complete idiots, she was a vision when she walked through those doors. At least, more so than usual.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, fancy meeting you here," she said sweetly as she closed the doors behind her. "I hate to bother you, you look like you're in the middle of being especially handsome." She was in an exceptionally good mood today. She was happy to see me; she had missed me. I knew this because she had been in this mood before, and she always gave the same reason when I asked why.

She walked over and I waited for her to come to me. I leaned on one arm, resting my fingers above my brow. Just as she was about to perch herself in her usual spot on my desk, I reached out and pulled her into my lap. She faced sideways so she could look at me. "Well hello," she giggled slightly. Mokuba had told me once that he had only ever seen her laugh in my presence, and it was always because she was happy, never maliciously. This was nice and all, but at the moment I desired something else.

I drew her closer to me to kiss her, closing my eyes. All the other areas of my life required a lot from me, and since I was going all the time, it became quite taxing. I knew the value of hard work and determination, and everything had paid off for me since I gave it my all. But that was exactly it, they all depended on me giving and constantly putting in an effort. But with her, she was the one part of my life that I could _take _whatever I wanted. Nothing was hard, and never had been, only effortless. She required nothing, had never asked anything of me. And even though I had never needed to do anything in particular, I had still earned her. She was not easy to win over, but I had still been capable of it. I was able to have a part of her that no one else had ever come close to having.

I pulled back. She was quiet now, only opening her eyes slowly after a moment. She knew me well enough now to be able to determine the mood I was in, and she responded to it well. She could now sense how tired I was, and knew now that I had no desire to talk. I simply wanted to have her and enjoy the way her body felt. She stayed silent, only eyeing me. I watched my hand as I ran it along her leg, just the tips of my fingers finding their way under her skirt before I moved it back down to rest.

I knew my time with her was already coming to an end, and I was starting to prepare for it. "I have a meeting any minute now," I disclosed.

"Mm," she responded. "I have to leave for my biochemistry class soon, then physiology right after that." She had been taking classes of interest at the university, almost exclusively science. While I used my brain to produce things, she used hers to take in as much information as she could. I enjoyed basking in the glory of my accomplishments and flaunting both my skills and everything I had earned, while she preferred to go unnoticed. I always had an opinion and was very detail-oriented, but she only focused on her few concerns, apathetic to everything else. They say opposites attract, but they are wrong. She was not my opposite.

I preferred having all the spotlight, and she was happy and more comfortable when I took it. She was never competitive with me, never had an opposing view. Since I was one of the few concerns she had, she simply supported whatever was best for me, whatever I wanted. No, she was not my opposite. She was my compliment. She was perfect.

The phone rang and I only reached out to put it on speaker. "What is it?" I grumbled. While I did this, Jem gently placed one hand on the other side of my face, then tenderly kissed my cheek nearest her, trying to stay as quiet as she could.

"Sir, all the potential business partners are here," my secretary informed.

"Send them to the board room," I ordered then reached out to hang up.

Knowing it was time to part, and being as affectionate as she was with me, she took my face in her hands and kissed me gently. When she drew back, she kept her eyes on me, then climbed out of my lap. I opened my drawer and grabbed the file for the meeting before I stood. Seeing that I was leaving too, she paused a moment to wait for me so we could walk together. As we approached the door, I prepared myself, going back to my impersonal persona for yet another meeting. I would have liked just a few more minutes with her, but that was not how it worked.

She reached the double doors first and put one hand on the handle of each, then pulled back. The doors were heavy, and she was small. I almost smiled as I saw her struggle slightly, leaning back a little to get them moving. As soon as we stepped out, she looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you again soon," she declared as she turned to walk away, but before she could I grabbed her arm.

I pulled her back to me, taking another kiss as a substitute for the minutes I didn't have. I wanted more of her, and at the moment didn't particularly care where I was. She drew back slowly, her eyes opening and mouth forming a smile before she turned, delighted. When I looked up, the business partners had almost reached me already. They consisted of about eight men no less than 40 years old. They slowed as she left, clearing a path for her. All of their heads turned as she walked past. Usually, this would have made her extremely uncomfortable, but I had spared her with the distraction and delight of one last kiss.

I had not planned this, but I allowed them one second to behold how ravishing the woman I had just kissed was before I sharply said, "Gentlemen." One by one, they turned to look at me. They could tell that I had caught each one of them gawking at her, and each one of them diverted their eyes when they saw me glaring at them.

I used this moment as a reminder, before the meeting even started, that I could have anything I wanted. However, there was an aspect to this that had been bothering me. They had no way to know her significance or how hard she was to attain. There was no way for them to know that I alone had earned her. A kiss was a good indicator, but it secured nothing. I had thought about this a lot lately, but for now- "The board room is _this_ way," I denounced.

**Yeah, I chose to let Kaiba finally win. You only get to be a main character once... right? I did, however, make him wait until the Pharaoh was gone. I also thought it was fitting, because Seto became a great ruler of Egypt when the Pharaoh left before, and 'destiny repeats itself,' or whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Design

"Did you do it while you were bored during all that free time you have?" he refuted. I was trying to retain a sense in this whole process, and could not risk talking to Mokuba, who would easily have a winning argument.


	2. Design

_._

_Seto_

I was thinking about it again. It had crept into my thoughts more and more lately. How she always left to go back to her own space until I had to call for her again. When I was busy I would go stretches without seeing her. When she stopped in, even for a few minutes, or whenever she spent the night, I felt so rejuvenated after. But it wasn't practical to have her continuously show up for five minute intervals, nor was it conducive to have her spend the night when I went home and crashed, only to wake up and leave again a few hours later. But those were more important times to have her, as she somehow acted as a recharge.

I recalled how back when she was having those migraines, I had no say in her doing something about it, and how much I hated it. I had earned her trust, her love, but even though it had been years, I still had no actual _right_ to her. And it was bothering me. I now knew it was something I wanted.

As I realized this, I knew exactly how I would earn every privilege to her, but I still had major concerns about it - as I should. Since it crossed my mind so often, and since my mind mostly knew how to create things, I had started a small side project as an outlet for the ideas. A side project that was now becoming yet another instance where I was one step ahead, this time of myself.

"You ok in there, bro?" Mokuba asked, waving a hand in front of my face and bringing me back to my office.

"Yes, Mokuba," I responded. "I just have a lot on my mind." My phone rang and I hit speaker again. "What?"

"Sir, the jeweler is here to meet with you," my secretary informed.

"Excellent, send him in." I hung up, leaning my elbows on my desk and folding my hands before my face.

"Did she just say... jeweler?" Mokuba asked, confused. I didn't respond.

Soon the jeweler entered, nodding his head in greeting. It was the first time I had met with him in person. "Mr. Kaiba, nice to finally meet you."

Perhaps he was expecting me to stand up and shake his hand, but I only narrowed my eyes. "Do you have it?" I asked.

"Of course, yes," he answered, digging in his front pocket. Mokuba took it all in beside me in silence. "It's a beautiful design, sir," he complimented, extending the case to me. "I've spent my life designing jewelry for the finest people, and I have seen many designs, but this is by far one of the best pieces I've seen. I'm honored to be the one you asked to craft it." I accepted the case, sitting back and snapping it open as he concluded, "She must be a real gem, and obviously a very lucky lady." Whenever I heard the word 'gem' now, I immediately thought of Jem, then after a second my brain would reevaluate and correct itself.

I took the ring out of its case and examined it. "She is so much more than that," I told him off darkly whilst twirling the piece in my fingers.

"Right, of course I only meant-"

"And luck has nothing to do with it." I continued to turn the ring in my hands, giving him no reaction as I studied it.

"My apologies."

I had made careful considerations when designing it, such as how it would be proportional to her hand. I had started discretely paying attention to that finger whenever she was with me, and I was certain it would fit, and the stone was not so big it would overwhelm her hand. Knowing how the stars and city lights always enchanted her, I had also given a lot of consideration to how it would best catch the light. As I sat in my office, the slightly blue diamond split the afternoon rays even better than I expected it to. He had crafted the band to be on the thin side, yet filled with intricate metal workings that worked up to hold the stone, and were so detailed, she would always have the thrill to discover another. Finally, on the inside, the word 'treasure' was etched, because- she was my treasure. I wanted that to be established, but I wasn't much for sentimental moments and emotional disclosures. But this way, I would never have to say it once, but it would always be there, only to be revealed to her.

"This is precisely what I wanted." I acknowledged. "Do you have the designs for the other two?"

"Yes, just say the word and I will start on them immediately," he exhaled.

"Hm. My secretary will handle any more details of this transaction. You can go now."

"Yes, hopefully I will be seeing you again soon." I put the ring back in the case just as the door closed behind him.

Mokuba had been watching wide-eyed the whole time. "Seto, is that-"

"It's nothing, Mokuba," I answered, snapping the case shut.

"_Nothing?_ Seto, I'm not a naïve little kid anymore. Credit me that." _Dammit, he's right_.

"I haven't even made a decision yet, Mokuba. I'm always one step ahead of everything, and this is no different, that's all," I tried to convince him, and myself.

"Oh, so you just designed a ring and had it custom made, just- because? Did you do it while you were bored during all that free time you have?" he refuted. I was trying to retain a sense in this whole process, and could not risk talking to Mokuba, who would easily have a winning argument.

"Mokuba, go help Yugi," I redirected. He sighed and turned to leave. "And Mokuba, I trust I don't have to tell you not to say a word about this."

"I know, Seto. I know," he replied dully, all too familiar with my antics.

I watched him walk out the door as I leaned an elbow on my armrest, the other hand outstretched and resting on the desk, holding the case. As soon as the door had closed, I glanced back down at my hand, opening the case again. Holding it, everything felt a little more real, but somewhat surprisingly, I did not feel scared, just closer to getting what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Breaking News

Then she stood up and began to walk out. I was silent as I watched her. When she placed her hand on the door, she glanced back at me, "I love you, Seto." Without another word, she was gone. I sat there for a few minutes, left to process what she had just told me.


	3. Breaking News

_._

_Seto_

My phone rang. "Yes?" I answered.

"Sir," came Roland's voice, "Miss Jemmea just showed up downstairs." I had been thinking about it so much, it felt strange to now hear her referred to as 'miss.' "She said you weren't expecting her, so she asked me to call up to give you a slight heads up."

"She's on her way up now?" I confirmed.

"Yes, sir." I hung up. This was strange. It was not like Jem to interrupt my work. She had never stopped by without me inviting her first. She had probably forgotten something here, I couldn't think of what else it would be.

I realized something was seriously wrong as soon as she arrived. She stepped in the door slowly, then put her hands behind her back and leaned against the doors, never looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked with fervor.

With her eyes still downcast, she told me, "It's my father."

I narrowed my eyes. "What has he done this time?" I asked darkly.

"He's-" she was still mulling it over in her mind, then she finally disclosed, "He's dead."

She finally looked up at me and I froze, not entirely sure I heard her right. She pushed herself off the door and slowly walked over to me. As she perched herself in her normal spot on my desk, I asked, "How do you know?"

"Jude called," she replied sullenly. I pushed my chair back a little, since I knew she like to rest her feet on my knee when she sat on my desk. She saw this, and kicked her shoes off so as to not hurt me or get my suit dirty. She placed her feet on one knee, her hands tucked under her legs, staring down at the floor. Then she divulged in a whisper, "Seto, I don't know how to feel about this," she paused, thinking, "I'm shocked, but... I only feel relieved. Is that wrong? Shouldn't I feel sad? I mean, he was still my father," she reasoned.

"No." I answered firmly. "That's the reaction he earned." She thought about this for a moment, then looked at me and nodded, assured by my remark. "What happened?"

She spoke slowly. "I'm not entire sure, it all sounded really bizarre. Jude said that the official reason given was Sudden Adult Death Syndrome. Have you ever heard of that?"

"I've heard of Sudden _Infant_ Death Syndrome."

"Yeah, same here. But that's what they said. Then this other man showed up. Jude said he was Egyptian and claimed to know my dad from when he visited Egypt. He said he came briefly to support them at the castle. Then something about..." her speech was choppy as she tried to piece it together, it never really sounding right, "Millennium items? I think that was it- He said something about how hosts who are separated from their items too soon tend to die young." She shook her head. "I don't know." This was the second time that I wished all that magical nonsense was true, and again for her sake. I honestly would much rather that be it, because the official reason sounded like something that could easily be genetic, but that was a reality I had to now face. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that, and also that I'm now going back to the castle."

I was alarmed, "Why?"

"To support Jude. The funeral is being held on the island," she answered. "Even though he wasn't that happy with him, I know this will still affect him. I could hear it on the phone. That, and to tie up all the loose ends."

She looked at me and sighed, not thrilled to have to do this. Next she took her feet down and slid of my desk. She now put one hand on my knee for balance as she bent to put her shoes back on. Once they were secure, she leaned in to kiss me. Then she drew back a little, staring into my eyes, not wanting to leave them. She closed her eyes again and rested her head against mine for a moment. "Hopefully this doesn't take long." She kissed me again and drew back.

Then she stood up and began to walk out. I was silent as I watched her. When she placed her hand on the door, she glanced back at me, "I love you, Seto." Without another word, she was gone. I sat there for a few minutes, left to process what she had just told me.

* * *

><p><em>Jemmea<em>

When I arrived back home, Avery was anxiously awaiting my arrival. "Hey, lady," he said gently, "How did it go? How are you doing?"

"It went well, I guess," I replied. "I think he was a little surprised, but that's only to be expected. Now I'm going to go get ready to go."

"Wait, not tonight?" Avery stopped me.

"Well, yeah, that's what I was planning," I responded.

"Aren't you taking the _Sky Twin_?" he asked.

"Yeah..." The _Sky Twin_ was my sailboat.

"Jemmea, it's supposed to storm tonight, and the moon is not out. And isn't the funeral tomorrow? Can't you wait until early tomorrow morning?" he urged. Then added, "It would make me feel a whole lot better."

I sighed. "Ok, Avery, you win. I'll be reading in my library."

"Well, why don't you get everything prepared so you're ready to go in the morning."

"Right," I said and turned back to my room. The first order of business: finding what I was going to wear tomorrow. I sifted through my closet. I had a few black things, but they were all too... nice. Somehow I didn't want to really dress up for my father's funeral. I didn't want to give him that respect, even now. Besides, I would be sailing tomorrow, I needed something functional. And then I saw it, hidden way in the back. I took it out and held it before me. It had been a long time.

I walked out with it. "Avery?" I caught his attention. "Could you iron this for me?"

He set his crossword down and took the outfit from me. "This is an interesting choice. I didn't know you had this."

"It's my day class uniform from when I went to Cross Academy," I informed him. It was perfect. I would be able to sail in this, it would offer me a certain degree of sentimental comfort, and it would be one last slap in my father's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Will

I knew he was also proud of me for doing something nice for my father. At least he saw it as nice, I saw it more as putting things where they belonged and burying this part of my past.


	4. Will

_._

_Jemmea_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt downhearted. It took me a while to get out of bed because I just did not want to go. Avery did not even come in and try to urge me. Eventually, I climbed out of bed and saw my uniform hanging up. I went over and gently pulled at it, looking up at it, and finally took it down.

I finished pulling the second stocking up to my thigh and stood up to look at myself in the mirror. Lastly, I tied the front red bow, then truly examined myself. This brought back so many memories. Memories of a time that I could never have again. And all the other memories I could have had before my father stole them from me. I had discovered and become my true self in this uniform, and I would wear it with pride again today.

When I went out, Avery was reading and waiting for me. "I was wondering if you had decided against going," he remarked.

"No, just stalling," I answered.

Avery stood up. "Well, I'm up and ready to help you rig the boat, Captain."

"Oh Avery, you don't have to-"

"Oh come on, what else am I going to do? Besides, you're already late and I can see you off this way," he argued.

I sighed. "Ok then, I guess we're off."

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the island I had to weave my way through a series of boats in order to dock. When I finally had her set, I climbed out and left the <em>Sky Twin<em> behind. This time I had docked not far from where I knew the funeral would be - right next to my mother's grave.

It only took me about a minute before I saw the swarm of black. When I got closer, it was easy to spot Jude, since he had the same bright hair I did. I wove through the people, quietly yet rudely. I didn't really care. I was his daughter and could get away with it, and had little respect for these people who had come here to mourn my father.

I came up beside Jude, who was just staring at the grave, his eyes glossy. He didn't notice me until I grasped his hand. He turned to me, "Jemmie, you came."

"I came for you," I replied quietly. He gripped my hand in return and we turned to observe the event.

I saw Croquet and Kemo, looking solemn and sullen, but standing upright and proud. Croquet saw me looking at him, but instead of giving me a threatening look, he turned away, seemingly in shame. That was a first, and I did not know why he would do that.

As the funeral ended, we were invited to come up and say our goodbyes to my father. I went up with Jude. He just looked at him silently. I reached into my pocket and took out my mother's necklace that I had brought just for this. "This will rest better with you, Daddy," I said as I closed his hand around it.

Jude put his arm around me and pulled me to him, kissing my head. "Thank you," his voice shook. It was then that I knew he did not know what to say, but wanted this last time to be something good. He may have even felt guilty for never trying to reconnect with our father before he died. I knew he was also proud of me for doing something nice for my father. At least he saw it as nice, I saw it more as putting things where they belonged and burying this part of my past.

We went back to stand and wait. Many people whom I did not care about came up to offer their condolences, though what mostly happened was them falling into our arms (mostly Jude's, thankfully) sobbing, telling us how sorry they were. After a while, they lowered the casket into the ground and we each took a handful of dirt to help bury my father. I took two. When I turned away, I saw a couple of men in professional suits, Croquet pointing me out.

"Jemmea Pegasus," one called, then as Jude turned to stand next to me he said, "Jude Pegasus."

"What is it?" Jude asked, disgruntled.

"And there is the third, Effie." Croquet said to the suits, pointing past us. I turned, not having seen her yet. She was turning back away from the grave, her face in her hands, sobbing. There was a boy with her, gently putting his hand on her back to console her, a concerned look on his face. I recognized him as none other than Duke Devlin. God, this was gong to be more painful than I thought.

"Effie Pegasus," the suit called to her. She looked up, her face completely tear-stained. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"It's all right," Croquet assured her, "They just have some legal matters to discuss."

"Can he come with me?" she whimpered.

"I don't see why not," replied Croquet.

"How long have they been together?" I nagged Jude quietly.

"Well," he replied, "I think that guy arrived about an hour ago. So an hour." I sighed.

"Let's go," directed one of the suits, turning away.

Croquet led us to my father's office, which was dim, lit only through the windows. The men laid out their books and files on the desk as we each took a seat. Duke pulling his chair close to Effie, who was still crying. I just tried to tolerate everything, more than ready for this to be over.

"So if you haven't figured it out by now, we're your father's lawyers. We have called you all here to discuss his will," one said. "Let's get started."

The other continued, "He has divided his fortune up, giving each of you a third. He wrote, 'To my princess, Effie, I leave you my castle. To my son, Jude, I leave you only the money, and nothing to be responsible for-"

"Guess he actually knew you pretty well," I said as an aside to Jude.

"Guess so," he replied.

"'-and to my daughter, Jemmea, I leave you my life's work, Industrial Illusions.'" _Oh shit, that's right. _I had thought I was free of that when I managed to flee, not thinking my father would actually die so soon._ Now what?_ I thought frantically to myself. Then I realized that's why Croquet had looked away, he was now _my_ employee. I didn't know what to do. I didn't enjoy this power and responsibility, I just wanted to go home.

I did bring it up though. "So Croquet, Kemo, that means you work for me now?"

They bowed their heads. "Yes, Miss."

"You're fired." Boom. First order of business.

Effie looked up. "You can't do that!" she screamed at me. As always with her, I just rolled my eyes. She turned to them and proposed, "You can stay here and work for me." They looked relieved.

"Yes," I remarked, "stay here, all three of you. Stay on this island and never leave."

"Jemmie-" Jude scoffed quietly, turning to me, slightly annoyed by my behavior in the sensitive situation. I quieted down.

"So Jemmea, since you are now the CEO of Industrial Illusions, we would like you to come back with us to the company. There are a lot of documents we need to work through with you," one of the lawyers said.

I sighed and turned to Jude, wanting him to make the decision for me. But better yet, he offered, "I'll go with you." I smiled, a little relieved. I would have liked to just abandon the company, but I knew that there were many people who worked for my father, and their livelihoods depended on its functioning. I was not one to run from my responsibilities like my brother. I would go see what this was all about, at the very least.

"Ok," I affirmed. "When were you planning on leaving?"

"Now," one answered.

I was surprised that this was all happening so quickly, then again, I wanted to get it done, too. "Wow, ok. I did not bring anything with me. Let me go pack a bag. Where should I meet you?"

"We will meet you on the roof, once you're ready."

I turned to Jude. "Let's do this," he said, his spirits seeming to rise. The boy had always been a happy optimist.

We stood up and walked back to our rooms. "See you in a few, Jemmie," Jude said as he kept walking to his room.

I went into my room, knowing this would most likely, and thankfully, be the last time I would. I found a bag and started to pack all my favorite things. As I did, I wished that I had inherited the castle instead. I would have loved to burn it down. I envisioned Jude and I taking all of my father's alcohol and dumping it everywhere, then pouring a line to the front courtyard. There, we would light two cigars and drop the match, watching the whole castle light up. I sighed.

Jude finished before me and came back to my room. He came and sat on my bed, waiting for me to finish packing. We didn't talk, so he sang to himself, "_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face..._"

Once I packed the last item, I looked to him. "Ready?"

He grabbed his bag and we made our way up to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Industrial Illusions

They were all upon me and demanding my attention. I don't know as to that I've ever been so terrified in my life.


	5. Industrial Illusions

_._

_Jemmea_

Jude told me that before we left, he had called Sam and Declan, telling them to meet him in San Francisco. His reasoning: _"I'm going to be in San Francisco with a lot of fresh money, I'm going to let off some steam. Wanna come?"_ I had declined, saying I had to deal with all this other shit.

When we landed, Jude was ready to part as soon as we got out. The boys were close by, and he was off to meet them. Before he left, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You sure you don't want to come?" he asked.

"No," I sighed, "I have things to take care of."

"Well, I love you. Try not to work too hard," he advised.

"I love you, too, more than anything. Try not to get arrested," I urged.

He laughed a little and let go of me. "I'll do my best." As he walked away, he called back, "Just call if you change your mind!" and I waved after him, smiling.

Once he was farther away, one of the suits said, "Miss Pegasus, if you would..." gesturing towards the front entrance of the company. As we walked in, there were numerous people waiting anxiously. Many of them came rushing up to me as I walked in.

"Miss Pegasus, welcome. It's so nice to me you. I'm Jacobs, Howard Jacobs, I'm on the board-" "No please, let me. I'm Teddy Anderson, if you need anything-" They were all upon me and demanding my attention. I don't know as to that I've ever been so terrified in my life. The two lawyers tried to get them to back off. "Not now." "You're overwhelming her."

As all that happened, I reached the end of the mob. While the lawyers continued to fight off the others, seemingly all board members and heads of departments, I came face to face with the receptionist. She was young, patient, and organized. "Miss Pegasus, nice to meet you," she said, nodding slightly. "I'm Lydia, your secretary, receptionist, assistant, whatever you need. I made you a list of important numbers," she handed me a paper, "such as how to call down to me or other parts of the building, your driver, even some good places to eat, that sort of thing. And here are your keys to the company." As she handed me the keys, she leaned in close and lowered her voice. "All of them, they all want you on their side. They think you'll be a pushover, so hold your ground," she said before she straightened up. "Well, back to work!"

"Right..." I replied. The lawyers had turned and were now pushing me along to the CEO's office.

When we got there, they took out a thick file. "Ok, let's get started."

"Is that all stuff for me to read and sign?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll go over it with you," one replied.

"That's ok. If that's all it is, just leave it on the desk. I will work through it tonight. You can go now."

They insisted, "No, no. It's a lot." "We can just tell you what they say."

But I wasn't signing anything without picking it apart first. These men were _lawyers_ who worked for _my father_. I didn't trust them at all. Especially not with the warning the secretary had given me.

"I have already made my decision. Now get out," I ordered more sternly, hoping I would actually be able to make it happen.

They reluctantly picked up their things, leaving the file. As the last one reached the door, he turned back. "If you change your mind and-"

"Get. Out," I commanded. Once the door closed, I sighed, dropping my bag, and went to go sit behind the desk. I opened the file to find too many papers, all double-sided, all with the finest print imaginable. Good thing I was a fast reader.

As I read through all the business papers, signing where I saw appropriate, I thought of Seto. I couldn't help it. I mean, I thought of him most of the time anyway, but this really made me miss him. _Seto, I could really use your help right now_, I thought, talking to him in my mind. I fantasized about him coming to take care of it all, but then scolded myself. _This is only the beginning, think about how much work he must do on a daily basis. He would totally do it, because he's a control freak and likes showing off how he is the best at everything, but it would be completely unfair to ask him to do my work on top of his. No, I just have to persevere._ Feeling a little warm, I took off my blazer and set it next to me on the desk.

But after another chunk of time, I wanted to give up again. Now I was starting to seriously consider going out to meet up with Jude and participate in a little recklessness. But my blazer was still in my sight. I glanced over at it, then took it back in my hands, opening up the collar.

The blood stain. It was still there. I had bleached my shirt, but had not bothered to try as hard with the blazer. It was on the inside and, with the black, hard to see unless you knew it was there. I reached out to touch it, and thought about that night. I thought about him, as I had continued to over the years. The boy who allowed me to be the person I am. The only one who truly cared about me. _I know Seto and Jude love me, but Seto only has my best interest because I am in his best interest. And Jude loves me, but he dragged me down a road that wasn't true or good for me. But you, you just encouraged and cared about me. I'm so sorry I left you, but I promise I won't let you down again._

Emotions of guilt and sorrow came back as I looked at the jacket. Feelings that I should probably be having for my father right now, but he was the reason that I lost my best friend. I just couldn't feel remorse for him.

I sighed, trying to push it all out of my mind. I pushed my tears away, and returned to the documents.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>California Pacific

"Yes, I'm Jemmea," I spat. "Come get me now, in whatever you're wearing just get here as fast as you can."


	6. California Pacific

***California Pacific is an actual hospital in San Francisco, aside from that I don't know much about it.**

**Also, I recommend that you read the prequel (which is now complete) before you read the next chapter.**

**And I warn you, from here on, prepare yourself. Especially now.**

_Jemmea_

Late in the night, as I read by moonlight, my phone rang. I ignored it, not in the mood to chat with anyone. But it rang again. I turned from the papers to look at it. The caller ID said it was Sam. He was probably drunk dialing me. I hit 'End' and cut him off. But he called again.

"What is it?" I snapped, finally answering.

"Jemmie," he didn't sound drunk, he sounded broken, "we're at the hospital. Jude- I'm so sorry, Jemmie, I don't know what happened-"

"Which hospital?" I demanded, digging out the paper Lydia had given me earlier.

"California Pacific." I immediately hung up and called my driver. As soon as he answered, I frantically asked, "Is this the driver for Industrial Illusions or Pegasus- whatever?"

"Yes, are you-"

"Yes, I'm Jemmea," I spat. "Come get me now, in whatever you're wearing just get here as fast as you can."

"Right awa-"

"GO!" I screamed and slammed the phone down.

I scrambled to find the keys that had been given to me earlier, my body trembling. Tears started to form in my eyes as I found everything I thought I might need. I grabbed my blazer, putting it on and stuffing my pockets before I ran out. I didn't even bother to take the elevator. I ran down the stairs in leaps and bounds, sometimes hopping around at a twist, sometimes going so fast I would slam into the wall and literally push myself onward.

I burst out the door just in time to see the limo pull up. I ran to the door as the driver started to get out to open it for me. "_Get in and drive!_" I screamed, already climbing in the door.

He spun right back around. As he was closing the door, I yelled, "California Pacific!" and we were off.

I fretted the whole time. Wiping away my tears and clutching at my skirt. _It's probably just another concussion_, I told myself. _Please let it be another concussion_. Eventually, I thought to button up my jacket and tie the bow still trapped under the collar, trying to make things seem more normal. Jude was reckless, and I was always terrified when I received that call.

I had the door opened before the car even stopped. As soon as it halted my foot was on the ground and I was off running. The sliding doors seemed to open too slow for me as I turned sideways to move through them.

I saw the check in center of the ER. All were full, interviewing a broken person in each booth. I just ran up to the nearest one, getting in between the patient and the receptionist. "Where is Jude Pegasus?" I demanded.

"Oh, um, Sarah. Sarah, the girl they told us was coming is here. At least I think it's her," the receptionist said, turning around to one of the nurses.

The nurse turned to me, making eye contact, then started to walk to the exit of the nurses' station. I mirrored her hastily, meeting her at the gate.

"So you're Jude's sister?" she asked tenderly, placing an arm behind me and guiding me further back into the hospital.

"Yes, I'm his twin sister. Is he ok? What happened?" I demanded as fast as I could.

"We have some things the doctor needs to talk to you about," she replied, avoiding my question.

"Oh no, what did he do? Does he need a kidney? Blood? We have the same blood type. We're twins. Oh God, he needs a piece of my liver, doesn't he?" I ranted. "It's fine, I'm ready for this. I knew this was-"

"Miss," the nurse cut me off gently, stopping me at an intersection. "Your brother overdosed-"

"But you were able to pump his stomach in time, right? Or the adrenaline worked- whatever he needed. Tell me you gave him what he needed." My vision was becoming blurry as tears covered my eyes.

"We did everything we could. Let me just find out where the doctor is-" she tried.

I blinked, clearing some of the tears away, and looked up to see Sam and Declan in the hall. They had not yet seen me. Sam was closer to me, his hands behind his neck, motionless, staring up. Declan leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, motionless, staring down. I cried out to them. "Sam, Declan. She's not trying to tell me Jude's dead. It can't be. Tell me it's not true. She has him confused with someone else."

"Jemmie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," breathed Sam, starting to walk towards me.

"No, I'm sure if I go to him, he'll come to," I protested.

Sam's eyes started to well up. "Jemmie, it's too late. They've already taken him to the morgue-"

I looked up. There was a directory sign to different areas of the hospital above me. The morgue was listed and I took off running again. The nurse yelled after me, "Hey! You can't just go there!" then turned to another nurse and said, "Get the doctor, now." But I was already gone. I darted through the halls, more aware of my surroundings than I had been all day. I wove through people and equipment, following the signs. Again, I ran down the stairs, skipping more steps than I touched. I refused to be too late. Eventually, I reached the floor that had the sign for the morgue.

I went through the door and looked around. Straight ahead, there were several covered bodies in the hall, waiting to be taken into the morgue. It was quiet, now that it was nighttime, and no one was here. I ran up to the first gurney and yanked the sheet back. As soon as I saw it wasn't him, I turned to the next, not bothering to cover the first back up. The second was again, not him. But when I pulled back the third, I saw my brother there, motionless.

"Jude!" I screamed, taking his face in my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks. He looked much like how my mother did on the night I watched her drop dead. "Jude I'm here! I'm here Jude!" I wailed.

I took his limp hand in mine and begged him, "Jude please wake up. Please. You're not dead. You're not. Jude please, I can't live without you. _Jude!_" His shirt was torn open, and there was a thick needle hole over his heart.

I fell sobbing onto his chest, my tears smearing over his cold skin. There was no sound. No heartbeat. No breath. "_**No!**_" I screamed again, clutching his shirt as my tears seeped into his heart.

Then I heard my name from behind me and felt a pair of hands grasp me. Sam and Declan had caught up to me and were trying to pull me away. I still had my head on Jude's chest as I cried "_No!_" and shoved Sam off me, pelting him into the wall. After that Declan and the doctor, who had caught up, were on me. Declan pulled my arms behind my back and the doctor pushed me off my twin. I cried and screamed and struggled as Declan managed to get in front of me, pushing me back with a strong grip around my waist. I fought him with everything I had, but I was too hysterical to really comprehend what I was doing. As I reached and writhed for Jude, I saw the doctor pick up the sheet, and my brother was gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Bloodletting

The driver got in and nervously asked me where he should take me.

"It doesn't matter," I responded. "Nothing matters anymore."


	7. Bloodletting

.

_Jemmea_

Once he disappeared, I went limp - my body suddenly heavier in Declan's hold as he gripped me tighter. I cried into Declan's shoulder as he held me, guiding me to the ground. He put his hand in my hair, and rocked me a little, trying his best to comfort me as I struggled to catch my breath. All I could do was gasp, my throat closing up, hardly able to keep up with my sobs. I started to calm down as I ran out of tears. Eventually, I only sniffled and wailed quietly into Declan's drenched shirt. The doctor had waited for this, and approached me gently. "Miss, there are a few things left that you have to do for your brother."

"I would do anything for my brother," I whispered, delirious.

"Ok, then let's go," he offered tenderly.

Declan held onto me and pulled me up, then supported me as I walked. Through this space of time, my eyes had stopped moving. I let Declan guide me back, however, we came, until eventually we were in a doctor's office. He sat me down carefully.

The doctor gave me a form on a clipboard to sign. Even though I had been taking all night to tediously read forms, I just looked for the X. Nothing mattered anymore. It wasn't worth reading. I handed it back to him. I did this I don't know how many times before he said, "This is the last piece. This is for you," and handed me Jude's death certificate.

I stared at it. Then, seeing his name, gently reached out to brush my fingers along his letters. The few tears I had generated on the way up here fell and stained the paper. "Is that it?" I whispered.

"That's it. Drink lots of water when you get home - being dehydrated will only make things worse. And I want you to take these on our grief services-" But I was already out the door.

Sam and Declan caught up with me. "Jemmie, do you want us to come with you?" "Do you need help planning the funeral or anything?"

I turned to them. "I want you two to plan the funeral. I want no part in it. I have no desire to be there and deal with the burden of stranger's grief and pity. Take the money he just inherited to pay for it, then pay off his debts, and donate the rest to a charity that supports music in schools." I turned to a nurse behind the counter. "Give me a pen and paper."

"Girl, you're going to have to ask much nicer if-" she started to give me attitude.

"The only family I ever had just died, the person I loved more than anything, and all I'm asking you for is a fucking pen and paper," I hurled. This silenced her and she handed me what I requested.

"I want him to be cremated and I want the ashes sent here," I ordered as I wrote down my address. I looked up and handed it to them, then said, "And I never want to see you again."

"Jemmie-" Sam pleaded.

"You had one purpose in life, and that was to take care of my brother. If you had done your jobs, I would still have Jude." They both looked away, unable to meet my gaze, and were silent as I turned and walked out of the hospital, tucking Jude's death certificate in my jacket. As soon as I stepped out into the night air, out into a world without Jude for the first time, I collapsed to the ground. I was crying again, sitting on my feet, my body over my legs, head on the ground in my arms. My driver, who had been watching for me, saw me and came over to help me up. Another man, also seeing my state, came over to help him. Soon I was shut in the limo.

The driver got in and nervously asked me where he should take me.

"It doesn't matter," I responded. "Nothing matters anymore."

He hesitated, then started to drive. "I'm going to take you back to Industrial Illusions," he told me, not really sure what else to do.

I stared out the window as we drove. If only I had gone with him, he might still be alive. How could I have ever thought papers were more important than spending precious time with my brother? Time that I would never have again. I had watched my mother drop dead, left my best friend to die, felt no remorse when my father passed, and now Jude was dead because of my neglect.

I continued to hate myself as I stared out the window, completely motionless. Then, in one of the dark alleys, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. _Could it be-?_ "Stop the car! _Stop the car!_" I demanded.

The driver came to a prompt stop. As I climbed out, he turned around and yelled, "Where are you going, Miss?"

I ran back to the entrance of the alleyway, slowing as I went deeper into it. _I could have sworn I saw them_, I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I called. I wanted so bad for it to be him, even if he had devolved, I would die in his arms, seeing him one last time before I rejoined my brother. "Is anybody there?"

"I am, my dear," I heard an unfamiliar voice. Then I saw the glowing red eyes again, and a terrifying face revealed in the moonlight. I slowly took a step back, just as the beast lunged at me.

But then, I was pulled back and there was someone between us. I heard a gunshot and a synthesized whine, and the creature turned to dust. The boy who had saved me turned to me, his pale white skin and hair were silvery in the moonlight. His lavender eyes with the exact same annoyance that I last remembered. I was in complete disbelief. It was him. All I could manage to breathe was, "Z-Zero?"

_Zero_

She stood there, seemingly incoherent and in total shock. The girl that had left all those years ago. My very first sin.

"Jemmea," I uttered, "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing your uniform?"

"Are you," she breathed, looking at me with wide eyes, her body tense, "are you an angel?"

"No," I sighed, putting my gun away. Then, with an added disgust, "still a monster."

Next she asked me, "Am I dead? Did- did I die?" I was starting to realize she must have relapsed, and was likely now on some hallucinogen.

"No, you're alive, thanks to me," I answered.

Then her eyes started to tear and she ran to me, grasping me around my whole body, tighter than I had ever experienced before, certainly tighter than was comfortable. She trapped my arms, and shaking, sobbed over and over again, "I thought you were dead too!" and "They gave you back, they gave you back!" I tried to move my arms around to comfort her as far as her grasp would allow. But I needed her to let go.

It had been over a year since Cross Academy had fallen to pieces, and the powerful blood I had consumed sustained me for a while, but that had been the last time I drank. I had withdrawn myself from people when the urges started to return. I had not been near another person in about a year, always keeping a safe distance – it was the only way I could keep from hurting anyone. And now she was right here. I couldn't escape, and that foul part of me had grown strong after so long. Though she sobbed and trembled, all my focus was on one spot on her neck. I felt myself slowly starting to pant, starting to lean down, my mouth widening. Then I broke her grasp and entrapped her in a tight hold of my own. As soon as my teeth sank into her, she stopped crying and shaking, now grounded and immobilized.

_I'm sorry_, I thought to myself, _I know this is why you left. I'm so sorry_. I was hating myself right now more than ever, both for what I was doing and the part of me that was enjoying it. I fought with the beast within.

_'Take more, she's always been strong,' _it said.

_'No!'_ I protested, _'Stop it, let her go!'_

_'Just a little more...'_

Then I felt her frame go limp in my arms. I was likely approaching two pints of blood, and she was small. The beast in me was becoming satisfied, and I was able to force myself to pull back. Breathing heavily, I looked down at her. I noticed her tear stains again, _That's right, she had been crying. I've done a lot more damage-_

"Jemmea," I panted, "I bit you..." I untied the bow on her uniform and slid the cloth through the collar, then pressed hard against her wound.

She was barely conscious, but now calm. "Zero, it's ok," she whispered, "you're alive." Then she added, "the limo-" and her eyes closed.

"Mea?" I asked, shaking her. I checked and she still had a pulse. I picked her up in my arms and turned towards where she had come from. When I reached the street, I saw what she was talking about: there was a limousine waiting.

The driver spotted us and then hopped out, opening the door for me. "My God," he whispered. I climbed in with her, setting her next to me and resting her head on my shoulder. I kept one arm around her as I continued to apply pressure with the other.

The driver climbed in. I asked him, "Where were you taking her?"

"Back to her father's- I mean, _her_ company," he stammered.

"Take us there," I instructed. He looked in the rearview mirror and I narrowed my eyes. "And don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone."

"Yes, sir," he quavered and pulled back onto the road.

I turned my attention back down to her. "Don't you die on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Guardian Angel

..._and I will try to fix you_...


	8. Guardian Angel

.

_Jemmea_

I woke up slowly to find myself on the couch of my father's office. I saw Zero sitting on the opposite couch through my narrowly opened eyes. I felt terrible, and weak. I also refused to wake up to this reality, knowing what him being here meant, so I closed my eyes again, quickly and willingly falling back asleep.

I later awoke again to voices. "No, we said we would meet with her again today."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that. It's not happening."

"But-"

"I'm not seeing anyone. Get out," I said weakly.

"You heard her. Now go do your jobs." And then the door slammed. Zero came back, appearing in my line of vision. "Hey, you're awake."

"Zero-" I wheezed, "You're here," my eyes started to well up again, "that means..."

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. Here-" he said, sitting down on the coffee table next to me. "You need to drink this." He opened a water bottle and held it out to me. It brought back a memory. I saw Seto, back when I had my fever, forcing the water on me. _Seto_. It brought me back to another place in time. A happier place. I locked myself in it.

I sat up, slowly, bending my knees while keeping my feet on the couch. I turned towards Zero as I rose, and he placed a hand on my shoulder to help me. I rubbed my eyes before I accepted the bottle. I felt terrible. "How long was I out?" My voice was still paved with sleep, not quite yet normal again.

"Over 12 hours," he responded. "And you absolutely have to eat. Here," he then pulled a box of doughnuts into view. "You need to increase your blood sugar. How are you feeling?"

I accepted one of the doughnuts. "Mm, pumpkin," I said, turning away. _I like pumpkin doughnuts_.

Then sternly, "Jem."

"Hm?" I hummed turning back to him, munching on my doughnut.

"How are you feeling?" he insisted, worry in his eyes.

"Terrible. Weak, with a headache," I responded, and then I noticed, "and my neck is sore." _Why is my neck sore?_ I reached a free hand up to touch the spot and felt a bandage. Zero changed, no longer insistent but instead ashamed.

"I bit you," he breathed, then shook his head and added rapidly, "I'm so sorry, Jemmea. I know that's the reason you left."

"Huh?" I was confused. "Left where?"

"Are you really that out of it?" he asked. "The reason you left Cross Academy."

I lowered my eyebrows, putting it together, "Wait, you thought- You thought I left Cross Academy because you bit me?"

"You didn't?" he asked.

"No!" I responded vehemently. "I _never_ wanted to leave there! My father came in the middle of the night to take me away. Then he sent me to finishing school. It was awful Zero! It was all girls, and you weren't there to make them go away! I eventually ended up running away once I went home for the summer."

"You were taken?" he echoed. Then he thought for a moment, looking even more ashamed. "Of course your dad took you away. With everything you told me about him..." He looked me in the eye. "You ran away?"

I nodded. "When the school year ended, I was sent back home, where I eventually made my escape. I've been living in Domino City since, not that the people there are any better. Ugh, there was this one kid named Joey who talked to me _all the time_, Zero. _All the time._ It was awful! I wished you were there every time it happened."

"You hate it when people talk to you," he recalled. I nodded. "When you went back home, huh?" He looked at me for a moment. Then said to himself, "I'm glad I was able to convince the headmaster to let you stay that summer."

"Wait," I blurted, "that was _you?_ I never knew you were the one who made that happen for me. Zero... staying there meant so much to me." He just looked at me, and I knew he wasn't going to say anything about it. "So whatever happened after I left?" I asked.

I started to finish the water bottle and he reached for another, opening it before he handed it to me. "That's a long story," he said darkly, changing the topic, "What about you? What were you doing running into a dark alley at night?"

"I saw glowing red eyes... I thought that it just might be you," I confessed.

"Well that was stupid of you," he returned. "You must have seen the Level E I was hunting. What were you on last night?"

"On?" I repeated, offended. "I haven't touched a substance since the day you told me you were disappointed in me, thank you very much. Except for the _one_ occasional drink I would have with my brother." _My brother..._ I turned away from Zero, starting to remember again.

"Then what the hell were you doing out and about the city at night? And in your day class uniform?"

"I came right from my father's funeral. I was going over those documents, when- when Sam called. I rushed to the hospital, but I was too late." It was all coming back to me. "He overdosed. He overdosed, Zero! If only I had been there with him like he asked me to be, then he wouldn't be dead, if only-" I was getting more and more frantic and starting to sob again as it started to come back to me. Zero finally realized what had happened.

He quickly reached out and brought me to him, embracing me. "No, you did the right thing by staying away. You could have ended up the exact same way. Mea, I'm really proud of you," he told me. I still couldn't stop. "Shh, you have to stop crying. You can't afford to become any more dehydrated."

But I kept going, unable to stop, unable to think of anything else, so he suddenly started to tell me his story, everything that had happened since I left. I started to calm down, the drama of it able to distract me, but when he would stop, I would start to cry again, no longer distracted, and he would go back and add more detail. After all the details were revealed, I was solely focused on what he had been through. I hated that Zero was cursed, and now I hated all the more that he had been put through such a terrible experience. He was the last person who deserved it. I thought about his brother, what he had to do. Zero had been without the brother that I had only just lost for most of his life. He had been alone, except for Yuuki, and me briefly, but then she had left him...

"Zero, you thought I had abandoned you this whole time," I said softly. I wanted him to know, "I consider you my best friend, Zero. You're- you're the only friend I've ever made. The only person who's held my best interest. All this time, I thought- I thought that when I left, I had left you to die. I didn't think you would still be-" I hugged him back, shuddering at the thought, "you."

"Mea..." I heard him whisper as he held me a little tighter. I smiled weakly.

"I forgot you called me Mea." I drew back to look at him, each of us letting go. _You and I, we're both the only surviving twin._ I felt overcome. All I could think was, _Two halves make a whole..._ "From this day on, you're going to be my brother now. I will be the twin you always deserved." I narrowed my eyes. "And I'm going to save you, if it's the last thing I ever do."

**Brother. Yes, brother. This is not a love triangle, no worries, I'm not going to do that to Kaiba, and I'm most certainly not going to do that to Zero, though we'll see what Kaiba thinks of this when we get there.**

**Now she knows everything Zero knew at the end of VKG. So how is this story working out for you all so far?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Promise

Zero hated the idea of someone forcing herself through pain for him. Especially because he had no hope for himself. He wanted her to save herself.


	9. Promise

.

_Jemmea_

"Mea," he said gently, "come on, you don't have to do this for me. You _can't_ do this for me-"

"No!" I shouted. "I can! I'm not losing anyone else!"

"Ok, ok. Take it easy." He handed me another doughnut. Pumpkin. "So then now what?" he sighed in that tone I recognized.

"I'm going to need books," I said, munching and thinking. "Lots and lots of books."

"You still read like your life depends on it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's become a habit, but something I really enjoy," I responded. "Now go to that phone and call my secretary up." I only asked him because I knew I could not stand. He went over to my desk, standing next to it and looking for a note on how to call down. "It's the one with all the numbers on it. I think it's one of the first listed." He found it and called down, telling my most likely very confused receptionist that I requested her up in my office.

Promptly, she was humbly showing herself in my door. "Yes, miss? What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find me numerous professional, scientific texts on chronic diseases, blood, treatments, the like." Lydia started frantically scrawling all this down. "This is Zero," I introduced. Zero had his hands in his pockets and was turned to the side, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. This standard Zero pose included his typical impersonal expression. She was clearly intimidated. "He will be with me from now on, perhaps even acting as an extension of me, so I expect every single person in this building to treat him with the same respect as they would me. Also, hold all of my calls and cancel all my meetings. I don't want to be disturbed. And take that pile of papers there on the far edge of my desk to the lawyers. They are the signed copies and should appease them for a while. And do you take care of payments?"

"I can. What do you need?"

"Write my driver a check for $25,000 and tell him thank you for last night, he did an excellent job. I hope I didn't traumatize him."

She was clearly worried by all this, but wrote it down anyway. "Of course, miss." She looked at me, unsure of whether or not she should say anything, but ultimately decided to disclose, "I'm not sure if anyone has told you yet, miss, but your father has a suite just on the next floor that he would stay in while he was here... It has a shower."

I wasn't offended. Since I left Domino it had been one thing after another for just over 24 hours now. I was still in my likely bloodstained uniform. I'm sure after all I had been through, I looked a complete mess. "Thank you, Lydia." She looked relieved. "You can go."

She left and I turned to Zero. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I'm certainly not opposed to it," he answered.

"Ok, then you can test it. Honestly, I'm afraid of what I might find up there, so I apologize ahead of time."

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I'm sure you'll know the minute you walk in there, then you can come tell me. It will probably look like a Ken-doll mansion, but much scarier," I explained. "Did you have any other business while you were here?"

"Yeah, actually," he mentioned, coming over to me, "there's a hunter in this town who is retiring. He has offered to give me all his weapons, since I am still just starting out. I just have to go get them."

"Ok, well you do all that," I said, settling back onto the couch. "While you're out, take my debit card with you. I noticed you don't have anything with you, so feel free to buy clothes or whatever. I'll see you when I wake up."

* * *

><p>Jem had been reading and reading and reading for about a week now. It was all she could do to keep from thinking about Jude. The pain was still too great to face.<p>

She had numerous texts strewn across the room and scrawled notes to accompany them, but they were all too scattered. Jem looked up from her current text, quickly skimming the room to try and recognize the other text she had read that she was making a connection to. That was it, this needed to be organized. She looked at the window and had a thought.

She set the book down and went to her father's desk, opening a drawer. _Ok, what do we have here? Oh look, a whole tray of Duel Monsters cards, who knew? And we have some paperclips, ok, tape will be useful, I'll just put that on the desk. A pen and sticky notes I can use... what else is in here? A stapler, some things that I probably could have used to institutionalize my father a long time ago, oh, and a dry erase marker, I can use that_, she thought, setting the last item on the desk.

Then she noticed something else. She pulled out a cased CD with the word 'demo' written on it. She remembered this... was it really it?

Jem looked around the office. In the nearby wall, there seemed to be an audio system. Jem put in the CD and made it play. Sure enough, it was what she thought it was. There it was, Jude's voice. Though not his recent voice, for he had made this years ago when he was just starting out, before he was even a teen. It was a series of covers, as he had not yet written any songs of his own. Jem was surprised her father still had something like this, buried in his company desk no less.

Jem smiled and wiped a tear away, overcome and confused by emotion. She just pressed on. She used the stickies to number the books, and then number the corresponding notes so she could refer back to the original text. Then she began to tape them to the window, using the marker to write her connections and ideas. The whole time, singing with her brother, slightly lost in it, sometimes closing her eyes and turning her head as she sang. Some lyrics resonating with her: "_...and I'll become, what you became to me..._"

_That's exactly it. That's the promise I made to Zero. _In her lost state she pushed the desk chair to the window and stood on it, writing the lyrics as a heading above her whole operation. Zero had been leaning against the door frame unnoticed, arms crossed, watching her. He had been working on his weapons, taking over a room right down the hall, but still checked in on her frequently. She was still going in and out of being coherent.

"Be careful," he warned as he saw her stand on the chair.

Jem turned to face him, coming out of it a little. "Hey, Zero," she acknowledged, climbing down. Then she said, "I'm going to need a sample of your blood."

"...Ok, but why do you need it?" he asked.

"I want to get a sample of your blood and my blood. I'm going to have them sent to a private lab to be taken apart so I can analyze the data," she explained as she continued to sort.

Zero sighed. "Fine, but can we not do it at this moment?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied hastily.

Zero had been thinking a lot about all this, about the bonds he had in his life, what she had said. He had longed for something close ever since Ichiru betrayed him. Then there was Jem, who he thought had abandoned him, and then there was Yuuki, who had actually abandoned him. But he had been wrong about Jem. He had been starting to remember instances from when they knew each other back at Cross Academy, when they seemed to actually have a normal friendship. Zero knew that Jem cared about him, but he wondered _how_. Did she just care for him in general, or had those small details been something huge to her too?

"Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?" he prompted.

"'Smoking on school grounds is prohibited,'" she quoted without looking up. Then she laughed a little. "Do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?"

"'Bite me,'" he recalled, narrowing his eyes.

"You have to admit, that's kind of funny," she snickered. It had been so long, he was again amazed at how unaffected she was by what he did to her.

She stopped and leaned on the desk, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Not leaning for a break, leaning so she wouldn't fall down. She was still in mourning, but the worst kind. The more she stayed in denial and avoided it, the worse she became. She was in bad shape. Her efforts on the project were wearing on her, pushing her past her limits, but she just kept going, never taking care of herself. Zero hated the idea of someone forcing herself through pain for him. Especially because he had no hope for himself. He wanted her to save herself.

"I want you to stop all this," he suddenly demanded.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to him with a quizzical expression on her face. "Stop what?"

"This project, Mea. There's no hope, and it's wearing on you," he said fiercely.

"No," she defied. "I won't."

"You will. I mean it. Stop the project," he barked, trying to overcome her with a force of fury. "Stop it or I'll leave." He turned and walked out of the room. He gave her some time for this to sink in and for her to understand and accept it.

He reentered the room a little later to see her scrawling on a piece of paper. "Oh good, Zero, you're here."

He was upset. "So that's it? That's your decision? To keep working-"

"Oh, I stopped working on the project," she interrupted. "I've been writing your eulogy. Since you won't let me work on the project and try and save you, I figured I'd get a head start on this. That way you can approve it, since you seem to have a death wish." There was an undertone of anger in her voice.

"You don't need to take this so harshly and over the top-" he started to counter.

"Why don't you ask one of the two men it took to pry me away from my brother's cold, dead body how I'll take it," she cut him off, raising her voice, "because honestly, I can hardly recall what happened. Or you could ask the stranger who helped my driver bring me over to the car because I couldn't even stand up." He looked at her. He had just wanted her to feel better, and thought she would be desperate enough to at least take a break from the project to keep him there, but she was taking it much more harshly that he had thought she would. And what he had seen before could be cured with just rest, but he realized the path he had turned them down would leave a permanent scar for her.

He took a deep breath and looked at her adversely. "Mea," he started, more gently than it looked like he would have, "I'm sorry. I'm just looking at you destroying yourself for me, and there isn't any hope for me-"

"Maybe you don't have any hope because I have it all," she interjected. "So are you going to take that away from me too?"

No, he wasn't. Not when she put it like that. "Jemmea," he requested, "will you at least just rest then? For me? It's tearing at me to see you in this state."

"If you want me to rest," she responded, standing up, "then you'll have to read to me." She went over and handed Zero an open book before going to lay down on a couch.

Zero sighed and sat on the coffee table next to her, opening the book. He began to read, "_Another aspect to this process is the production of serum creatine. Though every healthy body will create the same personal amount day to day, that amount varies from person to person_... wow, Mea, this is a spectacular piece of literature," Zero added sarcastically.

"Keep reading," she directed, her eyes closed.

"Do you even understand what this is saying?" he asked.

"Yes, and I will understand it better if you _keep reading_." This was the force she had constantly been working with, never stopping. But Zero noticed that now her eyes were closed, which was something, and hoped that eventually this would put her to sleep, which is exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Chat

As her voice turned to a dial tone, Mokuba turned, clearly worried, to look at his brother. Kaiba had been sitting quietly back in his chair, leaning to one side with a hand hovering by his mouth, listening to the call on speaker phone. He stared at the phone and did not meet his brother's gaze, nor did he move, but he was now convinced beyond a doubt that her extended absence indeed meant something was wrong.


	10. Chat

.

Two more weeks passed and Jem was still working away. She had just received the blood results and was adding them to her web when her phone started to ring. She had completely forgotten about it - she hadn't used it since that dreadful night.

She rapidly finished what she was writing and spun to face the room. She froze, then followed the sound of the ring. She soon found it hiding under a book. 'Seto: Company' the screen read, meaning it was Seto's company office phone that was trying to reach her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jemmie?" came Mokuba's voice.

"Oh hey, Moka. What's going on?" she greeted casually.

"Are you ok? I haven't heard from you since you left," he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry Mokuba. I just got caught up in some business," she responded just as Zero came in the door, but he did not come in sternly to check on her like usual. He stumbled in, his hand around his throat, panting. Jem knew exactly what was happening. She hurriedly said, "I have to go, bye."

As her voice turned to a dial tone, Mokuba turned, clearly worried, to look at his brother. Kaiba had been sitting quietly back in his chair, leaning to one side with a hand hovering by his mouth, listening to the call on speaker phone. He stared at the phone and did not meet his brother's gaze, nor did he move, but he was now convinced beyond a doubt that her extended absence indeed meant something was wrong.

Back at Industrial Illusions, Jem had dropped her phone and was running to Zero's side. As she did, she braided her hair again to one side and made sure the door was locked. Zero was kneeling, a hand on the ground to help stabilize him, unable to stand up. She dropped to her knees and put her hands on his shoulders. Even though he had come to her for help, she knew he would still do all he could to protest biting her. She decided to skip that part today, as it was pointless and she hated to see him in a fit. She quickly hugged him to her, placing his mouth right on her neck.

And then there was nothing he could do. He bit her instinctively. As soon as he tasted her blood, he knew she had become malnourished. Most importantly, her blood sugar was low. He knew that she would pass out quickly. As much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't. If he could, they wouldn't be doing this in the first place. All he could do was get a tight hold on her for when she inevitably fainted. _Why do you let me do this to you, Mea?_

She had not been taking care of herself, and was obviously not in a sound mental state, which was the main reason Zero had continued to stay with her, though Jem was unaware of this. Zero had several vampires on his hit list, but they would have to wait. Neither one of them dared to leave the other in their conditions.

When he felt her go limp in his arms, he fought harder and was finally able to stop. He promptly picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the couch. He found the first aid kit they had brought to the office just for this occasion and bandaged her up, pressing until the bleeding slowed.

Eventually, she came to. "Mea," he acknowledged.

"Hey Zero," she said weakly.

"Can you hold this?" he asked, referring to pressing on the wound. She moved a hand and took over.

"You passed out because your blood sugar was low," he explained, then accused, "You haven't been taking care of yourself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate. "Here."

She glanced at it. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked as she accepted it. "This isn't, the _exact_ same chocolate, is it?"

"From five years ago? No, just the same brand," he answered. She smiled at him before she popped it in her mouth, now knowing that he did appreciate her stunt all those years ago.

"I can't wait for this year. I'm going to outdo myself," she smirked.

Zero groaned, "Please don't." She just smiled. "I'm going to go get us lunches, stay here. Take a break and rest."

But when he returned, she was sitting on the desk, looking at her web. "Are you kidding me?" Zero asked, annoyed.

Jem simply turned to him. "Hey, what did you get?"

"I thought I told you to take a break and rest," he scoffed as he closed the door.

"You're right, you did," she replied.

He walked over and handed her a sub, sighing, "It's chicken parm, you could use the protein."

"Thanks much," she responded, accepting the sub.

Zero sat next to her as they unwrapped their lunches, both perching their feet on the chair, then he studied the window-board with her. "Is that my blood?" he asked, staring at the section in front of him.

Jem finished chewing, holding a hand over her mouth. "No, that's my blood," she swallowed and pointed, "That's your blood."

Zero turned as she took another bite. "And the red circles are..."

"Differences," she finished.

He took a moment to analyze. "There aren't that many," he noted.

"Of course not," commented Jem. "The body can only go through so much of a change and still survive. You're not as different as you think you are." She took another bite.

"Your blood is different," Zero noted blatantly.

"Obviously, we just talked about that."

"No," Zero corrected, "from before."

"Before when?" she asked, curious.

"From the academy," he answered. "It was warmer then, almost hot, and I might be wrong, but I felt like it had a greater effect on me, like it was better able to heal me or something. And you seemed to heal better back then too, actually."

"Oh, before I died," Jem said indifferently, putting it together. "It was the dragon." She took another bite.

Zero didn't even know where to begin with that remark. "_What_ did you just say?"

Again, Jem finished chewing before she answered him, "There was this whole ordeal, I don't really want to get into it. Basically, a dragon came out of me, and that killed me, but then it saved me. That's the story with multiple witnesses, but, honestly, the way my life is, I think you were too late getting me off the drugs."

"Apparently," Zero muttered, turning back and taking a bite.

"But, you bring up a good point," she said. "If it is different, and was more helpful, then I think I have a sample still on my uniform. It would be good to get a comparison of that, too. Ideally, I'd like a variety of samples. More importantly, I would like to get my hands on a sample of pureblood's blood, and saliva, too."

Zero did not respond to this. They worked on finishing their lunch, then Jem brushed her hands together and threw her trash away, getting back to work.

Zero balled his wrappers and dropped them next to him for the time being. Then he just sat with her and watched her work, as he had nothing better to do. Not that he minded being with her... especially after what he had just done. After a while he asked, "So who's the guy?"

"What guy?" Jem asked back, erasing a mark her finger to rewrite it.

"The guy you have feelings for, what's he like?"

She finished writing the thought, then turned to him. "What gave me away?" she inquired before she looked down to her paper for the next bit.

"It was another difference in your blood from before. I could taste it," he admitted.

"No you couldn't," she countered, back to writing. She waited for him to answer her question, but he didn't. "Are you serious?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. He was. "Well, that would have been nice to know a while ago," she concluded.

Zero was expecting a more defensive remark, for her to feel violated. "You're not going to tell me I'm sick for tasting it?"

Jem turned to him, lowering her eyebrows and opening her mouth. "Yeah, and then I'm going to go find a chemo patient and tell them they would look better with hair. Jeez Zero, why would I ever say that?"

She turned back to the window, shaking her head in disgust. _Now_ she was offended. Zero was quiet, then disclosed, "That's what Yuuki said to me."

Jem nodded, continuing to write. "Of course she did," she muttered. Then she addressed him, "Zero, don't let that succubus do any more damage to you than she already has. She's clearly not worth it."

With Jem's reactions, Zero was starting to see that, maybe, she was right. He had always seen Yuuki as the best there was, the sweetest and most giving person, but Jem was starting to contradict that. Well, the giving part anyway. He redirected the conversation. "So why aren't you with this guy?"

"I am," answered Jem, a little happily, again looking at the file, "We've been seeing each other for, wow, about three years now."

"No," corrected Zero, "I mean, why are you here with me instead of with him?"

She nodded, now understanding the question, again writing on the window. "Because Seto doesn't need me to survive," she turned to face him, then confided, "but I can't say the same thing about you." She turned back to the window. "I haven't even talked to him since I left. Honestly, I'm afraid when I finally do, I'm going to ask him to just take care of everything for me. He's good like that, but he's a busy man. It would be completely unfair to him."

"You never really answered my first question," Zero noted.

"What's he like?" Jem recalled. "He is a cold, cold bastard," she said, turning around to smile at Zero, "I love him."

"That's what you have to say about him?" Zero exclaimed. "Jeez, how do you describe me?"

"Mm, I once told someone that the two words that best describe you are 'bitter' and 'aggressive.'" Again, she was back writing on the window.

"Charming," Zero replied cynically.

Jem laughed, "That's me!" Zero had been monitoring Jem for the past few weeks as she went in and out of these states. He was glad to see her now in one of her better ones, but knew it was only a matter of time before she fell to pieces and again became delirious and unresponsive.

**So I hope you all are enjoying this so far, we are getting through the worst of it. And guess who's back next chapter? Let me give you the first line of chapter 11...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Evenly Matched

The Industrial Illusions receptionist stood up hastily, in total shock, when she saw Seto Kaiba walk through the front doors.


	11. Evenly Matched

.

The Industrial Illusions receptionist stood up hastily, in total shock when she saw Seto Kaiba walk through the front doors. He had come to Industrial Illusions first because it was closer than Duelist Kingdom, and he could assess whether the new CEO was easily swayed or also had any intentions to take over Kaiba Corp. But most importantly, whoever it was, they should know how to locate Jem. And no matter who they were, he would be able to make them share, should he need to. He was in another one of his elaborate outfits, not as tame as a suit, and therefore much more intimidating. Not that Seto Kaiba needed the boost.

"Mr. Kaiba," Lydia stammered, then tried to regain herself and bowed. "What can I do for you?"

Kaiba did not bother with any informalities. "Tell the CEO I'm on my way up-'

"Sorry, sir, but she is not permitting any meetings or taking any calls..." Lydia tried to explain.

_She?_ thought Kaiba. He had never met or heard of any women high in the ranks of Industrial Illusions before. "Who is in charge now?" he demanded.

"Jemmea Pegasus, sir." Kaiba was completely taken aback. Why hadn't she said anything? "She's in the CEO's office now, but she is refusing to see anyone," informed the secretary, still keeping her head down.

Kaiba turned and walked past her, already on his way. "She will see me," he stressed as he passed. The receptionist sat back down, not sure what to do. She should probably warn Jemmea, since she worked for Miss Pegasus and had come to rather like her, but Seto Kaiba was much scarier.

Kaiba had been to the main office before and easily found it. And there she was. Her back was turned to him as she hastily wrote on the windows. Throughout the room there were books strewn everywhere, all open to different pages. What was written on the windows was clearly scientific. She stood back for a moment, then reached up on her toes to make a note on the writing higher above her, then stood back again.

"Damn," she said under her breath. She turned around, keeping her head down, and started flipping through one of the books open on her desk. She huffed and quickly looked up, skimming for a different book, but not high enough or aware enough to notice Kaiba. He changed that.

"Jem," he said sternly. She finally looked up and saw him.

"Seto?" she said, a little dazed. After that she seemed to grasp that he, indeed, was standing before her. "Seto, thank god," she said, coming out from behind the desk and going to him. When she approached him, he expected her to embrace him. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window. "You'll know what to do. You're a genius," she quipped.

He did not know what to think of this, something was clearly wrong, but he allowed her to lead him as he continued to study her. "I haven't been able to figure this out," she explained, dropping his hand and looking at the window. But he kept his eyes on her. "Oh, but you'll never believe me," she continued rapidly, realizing her fault. She was so removed that she didn't seem to be talking to him at all, but rather to herself.

"Jem," Seto began sternly, trying to ground her, "I never thought your father's death would affect you like this. Where is Jude? Why isn't he with you?" he implored, not understanding why Jude was not doing his brotherly duty.

But at the mention of his name, Jem became catatonic. She stared at one spot ahead of her, then breathed, "...Jude?"

Kaiba did get a response, just not from her. In an attempt to remain loyal, the secretary had notified the only other person she had recently encountered who she found at least nearly as intimidating as Kaiba. He stood, now leaning in the doorway.

"Jude is dead," Zero stated from behind them. "He overdosed."

Kaiba and Jem turned towards his voice. Kaiba did not know who this new boy was, why he was here with Jem, or how he seemed to know more about her than he did. And he most certainly didn't like it. The two were pretty evenly matched in height and build, which was extremely rare for Kaiba to experience. It was even rarer for someone to meet him with a glare as fierce as his own.

As the two boys stared each other down, Jem came out of her catatonic state, but she was still incoherent. "Zero!" she exclaimed joyously upon seeing him instead of reacting to his statement about her brother, as he knew she would. Her mind was continuing to refuse to process it and he had watched her enter this state many times over the past few weeks.

Without taking his eyes off Kaiba, Zero asked, "Who is this?" Kaiba was about to ask the same question.

Jem, who was normally very aware of what she said and who she said it around, now explained thoughtlessly and a little excitedly, "Zero, he's the one you tasted!"

Kaiba did not know exactly what that meant, but the few things that came across his mind in the next few seconds made him feel sick. He had no idea what was going on, and he really didn't like it as he continued to try to sort it out in his head.

Zero had seen Kaiba before Jem did. Kaiba had not noticed Zero until now, as he was still at a distance when Zero approached. But Zero had suspected this was the one when he sensed Kaiba's change in heart rate upon seeing Jem for the first time, and now sensed his heart skip a beat at Jemmea's comment. Kaiba did not know what Jem's comment meant, but Zero did, and felt compelled to give Kaiba some explanation.

"So you're the one," he stated gruffly. "Well, don't worry, it was no way that _you_ would have tasted her." He pushed himself off the doorway, uncrossing his arms and turning to his side now that he knew that this man was no threat to Jemmea. "And now that you're here, I'm taking a break. You can take care of her. You should know, she's been in and out of this state since I came across her, and that was weeks ago." Based on the fluctuations in Seto's heartbeat earlier, he knew that she would be safe with him. Before he walked away, he added, "Take her to get a steak or something, she's becoming anemic."

When Zero disappeared, Kaiba turned to look at Jem. She was still staring after Zero. For the first time since he had regained his title from Yugi, he no longer felt like he had everything, and the resentment that came with that returned.

He reached out to touch her face and reclaim her attention. Just as he hoped, she still responded to his touch in the same way. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his hand as though it was the only thing on Earth. He used it to lead her to him as he took a step towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his as he brought her closer. She rested her head on his chest as he encompassed her in his arms, one around her shoulders with his hand resting in her hair, the other around her upper back. When he had arrived, she seemed to be frantic, but for the first time in days, she was calming down.

"Jem, why didn't you tell me all this had happened?" he asked.

She answered, "I didn't want to bother you, and I got caught up in it, and honestly, I was afraid..."

"What were you afraid of?" he pressed.

She was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me, and think less of me because I couldn't protect my brother."

He was taken aback, not knowing that this was a concern of hers or that he intimidated her so much. He wanted her to know, "Your brother overdosed, Jem. Protecting him and telling him how to live his life are two different things. He has never changed how I think of you."

She hesitated again before she admitted quietly, "I wasn't there for it, but I did see him. Touched him. He was so cold. And his eyes..." She shivered a little, but it was more of a twitch, showing just how fragile she had become.

Kaiba was stunned yet again. He had no idea what she had been going through. Her brother had died and left her alone. He didn't see this as her not taking care of her brother, he saw it as Jude not taking care of her. In his life, Kaiba had made almost every decision with consideration to how it would affect Mokuba.

As Kaiba processed this, he couldn't even imagine the horrors that she had just been through. He wove his hand deeper into her hair and held her a little closer. Then he gently kissed the top of her head. It was all he could do.

"Seto..." she breathed as she tightened her grip around him, "I'd almost forgotten..."

"You had almost forgotten about me?" he asked unhappily.

"No," her answer was more solid as she corrected him, "I'd almost forgotten about the comfort I find in your arms..."

He was satisfied with that answer. He looked up from her to study the writing on the board. As he studied it, he realized that it seemed to be blood compounds, and all in her handwriting. Above it all, she had written in a script "_I'll become, what you became to me._" He had no idea what was going on.

"Seto," he turned back down to her upon hearing his name, "I don't know what to do. My father left me his company. After I did everything I could to escape and avoid that training, I still have to deal with it, and now I don't know what to do."

"Wait, you knew you were in line to run the company?" Kaiba hastily implored, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that was the business I had to sort out with my father during that whole fiasco with you back at the castle. He wanted me to start learning the skills and whatever, but I just have no interest in it. And I don't want any of it," she confirmed.

Kaiba remembered what Pegasus had said to him back then, how he had been keeping her on the right path. Seto saw it now, and he didn't know why he didn't realize it before, _That was why he was so fixed on getting her back and keeping her away from me. That's why she was running away, to choose her own life..._ Next Seto realized,_ And she chose a life with me.._. Seto remembered how his stepfather had done the same thing to him. But she had actually been able to get away, he realized, and was somewhat relieved to know that at least she had been spared.

"Even if I did take the time to learn the skills, I don't have a natural talent for it like you do. And I just don't care about it." She turned to look up at him, her eyes unintentionally pleading, "I know this is a lot to ask, but... would you take it off my hands?" she asked despairingly.

He was shocked. "You're just going to _give_ me Industrial Illusions?" Not only was she, but this was the first thing she had ever asked of him, and _that _was her request.

She thought this may have been a rejection. "I'm sorry, that was too much to ask." She turned her eyes to the side, "Maybe I should give it to Effie..." she thought aloud.

Kaiba let go of her with one arm, taking her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Don't you dare," he said darkly. She realized now that he was accepting.

She smiled weakly and let out a small sigh of relief. She turned back to rest her head on his chest and breathed, "Oh Seto thank you. You're my savior..." _And_ she was _thanking_ him? Kaiba couldn't believe this was happening, let alone how. "I'll start the changes on the policy requiring a family member to run the company tomorrow."

Kaiba was still in disbelief. This one girl had not only given him Industrial Illusions and the card that led to his victory against Yugi, thus making him head of the Duel Monsters empire, but she saw it as a favor to her. She didn't even realize the significance of what she had given. In her mind, she always gave him the credit as she thought everything of him. She had died for him, yet still thought of him as her _savior_. She just loved him, thought the world of him - it was really that simple. Then he thought about what he had started to plan before all of this had happened. _You might not need to change that policy after all._

Meanwhile, Jem was thinking about the consequences of handing the company to over Kaiba. She was relieved, the only thing was, she had been using the resources of Industrial Illusions to try and find a cure for Zero. For a brief moment, she wondered what she would do now, then realized that Kaiba had far better resources. "There is one thing I need though," she said, interrupting his thoughts about all of the things he would do with his latest acquisition. He looked down at her again. She tightened her grip on him, burying herself in him more, "Zero has a disease," she disclosed. Kaiba looked up to the writing, _So that's what all this is about_. "I want you to use your resources to try to find a cure."

He looked back down at her. He did not like this request as he had the first, but if anyone was capable of fulfilling this desire, it was the elite staff that worked for Kaiba Corp. "Is that what would make you happy?" he asked adversely.

"Yes," she responded, then turned her head into him, her eyes closed, "That, and just being with you."

He accepted this as he looked back up at the window, holding her against him, and gently rested one of his hands on the back of her head to show he was in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Fed

Kaiba knew that between taking over a company, one that had been running without a leader for weeks now, Jem losing her brother, and her request for this new Zero person, he had a lot on his hands. At the moment, though, his top priority was taking care of Jem.


	12. Fed

.

Kaiba knew that between taking over a company, one that had been running without a leader for weeks now, Jem losing her brother, and her request for this new Zero person, he had a lot on his hands. At the moment, though, his top priority was taking care of Jem. He was beating himself up a little for not coming sooner.

He had taken her out for a steak, as Zero had suggested, though he hated to be following someone else's advice. He sat across from her, leaning back in his seat with his hands folded. He was thinking about all that he had just learned. She seemed to be thinking, too. She had one elbow on the table, her head in her hand. She poked at her food with the fork in her other hand, her eyes downcast. Kaiba was staring at her intently as he thought. He noticed her eyes close completely. She was weak and tired. "Keep eating," he directed. Her eyes shot open and she straightened up a little, almost as though she was reorienting herself, then, slowly, she followed his instructions.

Kaiba thought about what he would do next. He considered staying here to start to sort out the new company. It would take a while to change the policy, whether Jem knew that or not, and the decision would likely be up to the board. He was not convinced that they would agree to merge under his control. They may have thought that keeping Jem in power would allow them to manipulate her and run things their way, and Kaiba didn't like that thought. For now, he could simply handle things for her and have his lawyers draw up a contract for her to sign allowing him more access. Yugi and Mokuba would be able to handle things back in Domino for a while, so long as they had frequent check-ins. That is probably what he would have done, if not for Jem's state.

He had come here in his jet and had planned on taking Jem back with him once he found her, but now he had this Zero person to deal with as well. However, Seto realized, bringing him back to Domino was not that important to him, and Zero certainly did not have to ride with them. Kaiba was still skeptical of this person. What kind of a name was Zero, anyway?

Kaiba held himself to high expectations. As a man, he expected himself to be able to take care of everything, including being fully capable of taking care of the woman he loved. He admitted to himself that he was not that good at this sort of thing, but he expected himself to be the best at everything he did, and he had come to know Jem. He could handle this.

But then Jemmea asked a question, interrupting his thought process. "Will you really be able to find a cure for Zero?" So he was still on her mind.

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try. I may at least be able to come up with a treatment," he answered as he continued to think. Back in Domino, he would also have the aid and support of Avery, and even Mokuba should he need it. He decided it would be best to get her home and prepare his company for the acquisition of Industrial Illusions.

Jem looked at Kaiba. She knew he was not going to like this, and he would probably become angry, but if he was really going to help her, he would need to know. She peered up at him for a moment while she prepared herself. "Seto, I am his treatment."

Again, Seto did **not** like the way that sounded. "What do you mean?" he demanded. His first thought was that this Zero was some sort of sex addict. Kaiba started to boil from within.

"Seto, I know this probably doesn't make sense to you, but, his disease..." she put her hand up to her neck, slipping it under the scarf she wore. As she did, Kaiba noticed the bandage that had been hiding under it. "I've been giving my blood to him," she said delicately. He was starting to get where she was going with this, and was already starting to go into denial about it. "In lore, his disease is known as-"

"Don't say it," Kaiba interrupted. It took all of his control to keep that image out of his head. She was right, he was mad. "Finish eating. After this I am taking you with me back to Domino."

"No," Jem put her fork down. "I won't give up on him. I'm determined to find this cure. Zero is my best friend and I won't leave him. Even if he wasn't, he's saved my life more than once." _Damn_, thought Kaiba, realizing the debt she owed him was great enough that he would actually have to deal with this.

She continued. "I knew him long before I knew you. If I hadn't befriended him I would be a completely different person. He was the one who finally made me quit substances. I can't say I ever would have without him, so I can't say that I would be alive without him." Kaiba was unsure of how to handle this, but he remained quiet as he took it all in. "He was the first person to ever encourage me to be myself. I met him when my father sent me away to Cross Academy. He was my support in Jude's absence, and then I found him again right after I lost Jude. I hadn't seen him in years. I thought he would be dead by now from his disease, or worse..." she paused again, recalling everything.

She shook it off. "He was in bad shape when I came across him. I haven't dared leave him for fear of deterioration. I have made a promise to him and to myself: I'm going to be to him what Jude was to me, because he deserves it, and I refuse to lose anyone else. His disease is so much worse than you can imagine, Seto. Zero was turned by the woman who killed his whole family, a family of hunters. He hates what he is more than anything..."

"Jem," Kaiba said sternly, "are you seriously trying to tell me you have a best friend, and he's a vampire?"

She thought for a minute. "Wow, it seems even weirder when you say it like that, but yeah, I guess I am."

"So when you said he," Kaiba didn't like the way this came out, "tasted me, you meant..."

"Wait, what?" Jem asked confused.

"Back in your office, when he asked who I was, you said 'he's the one you tasted.'" Kaiba reiterated.

"Oh," replied Jem. "I don't remember that... I must have been out of it. But what I meant by that was yesterday when he bit me, he told me that he could taste my feelings for you."

"Yesterday?" Kaiba sneered. Jem nodded.

They were both quiet for a moment. Jem knew that she had really upset him. She also knew something else was eating at him, and she tried to reassure him, "I have never had anything but platonic feelings for him, and vice versa. He lost his twin, too. Somehow, I feel like we come together to form a complete set again, because... I don't know how to live without it. When he found out about you, he asked me why I was staying here with him instead of going back to you. I told him that you didn't need me to survive. He does, Seto."

But Seto only extracted one thing from her speech. "So if I cure him, he'll go away?"

"Yes, I suppose he will," she answered.

"Fine," Kaiba, again, agreed reluctantly.

Jem took a deep breath in. "All right then, now I just have to convince _him_." Seeming to feel better that was out and sorted out, she picked up her fork to continue to eat. But then she realized she had one last thing to say. "Seto, I don't expect you to like him, but please, never challenge him to a duel."

Kaiba did not like her telling him to do things any more than he liked the rest of it, _especially_ telling him not to duel. "Why? You don't want me to humiliate him?" he replied defensively.

"No," Jem returned, "because he will think you mean something else entirely, and I don't want him to shoot you." Kaiba was taken aback. He had no idea of the magnitude he had just taken on.

*****Ok, so I finally had to say something. Whenever I look at stats, this chapter is wildly more popular than anything else, and I'm just dying to know, _why?_ What is it about this chapter that makes it so popular? Please please please give me some input in return for writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Opposed

He took only one shot before he was able to kick in the door. As soon as it opened, Jem gasped, spinning around and covering her face.


	13. Opposed

.

_Seto_

I couldn't bear to see her like this, and I couldn't stand the involvement of this other man. Jem was, well, she was wondrous, but I think one of the reasons I liked her so much is because she had always believed in and backed me, no one else.

I had gotten her outside and helped her into the limo, then I climbed in immediately after her. Once in, she tucked herself under my arm and rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. "Mm," she hummed softly as she brought her hand up to rest on my chest. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep," I responded flatly.

"No..." she replied, obviously exhausted. "I can't. Every time I wake up, I have to realize again that Jude is really gone. It's just like losing him all over again." She took in a deep shaky breath. "Tell me something," she suddenly demanded. "Just tell me something, anything so I don't think about this, please-"

I was not prepared for this request, but her hand grasped my clothes and she took a deep breath in. She was about to cry, and I wouldn't be able to tolerate it. My mind had just been on her, so I said the very first thing that came to mind: "I love you."

She let out a breath, it was almost like- a relieved laugh. I hesitated to see if it had worked, and she hadn't instead just fallen to pieces. She pulled away from me a bit to look up at me. There was a reduced smile on her face, but it widened as she gazed at me and took my face in her hands. I think the only reason it was able to distract her so well was because it was so rare that she got to hear it.

She brought herself up and kissed me lovingly. When she drew back, she rested her head against my cheek and brought one of her hands up, weaving it into the hair behind my ear.

I was ready to move past this and keep things moving. "I have my jet. Are you well enough to fly?"

"I told you, I won't leave Zero behind," she replied lightly yet firmly.

"I know," I uttered unhappily, "I will find a way to bring him back tonight, too. It just won't be with us."

She was quiet for a moment. "Then I suppose that depends on him," she replied.

"What? You're going to let _him_ decide if you're well enough to fly?" I asked angrily.

"No," she responded calmly, "I need to check in with him to see if he's stable enough to be separated from me for a while. And if he isn't, well, then I certainly won't be." I wish I had never asked. She then turned her head gently against mine and back again, her eyes closed as her woven hand started to play with my hair. She was quiet for a moment as she continued to simply admire me with her touch. I heard her breath start to take an even pace, and then serenely, "I love you too, Seto." Even though she was making considerations for him, her mind was still on me.

When we got back I followed Jem through Industrial Illusions as she made her way to find Zero. He was only around the corner from her CEO office. Once she arrived at the door, she turned to me and asked, "Give me a minute?"

"Fine," I huffed as I took my stance next to the door.

She turned back and knocked lightly on the door as she pushed it open. "Zero?" she called softly.

"What is it?" I heard him gruffly reply. She entered the room and I listened to them speak.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I think Seto and I are going to go back to Domino tonight," she began.

He seemed upset. "So you don't need me anymore? That's it?"

"No," she replied, her voice a little stronger. "I was asking to see if you would be able to manage without me for a while, or if-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted.

"Well, I still need you to come to Domino. I haven't given up, Zero. I'm never going to. Seto has agreed to help find a cure, and if anyone can, he can. But I need you to help take part in that process."

"You know, you don't need to do this for me," he responded darkly. "You should just go with this guy. Start a new life. Forget about me." _Well, at least he and I are on the same page_.

"No," she defied fiercely. _Dammit. _"How can I leave you now, without ever even trying and still live with myself?"

"Mea," _Mea? He has his own pet name for her?_ "you and I both know it's no use, I'm too close to becoming a Level E-"

"If that happens then I'll shoot you myself," she sternly cut him off. Then she pleaded, "Please, Zero, hope in this project is all that is keeping me going right now. I already lost you once, please don't make me go through it again..."

I was done being patient and walked in just as he said, "Fine." The room was dim. Jem and Zero sat on opposing couches. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his legs apart. As I walked in he finished putting a gun together. In fact, there were various weapons strewn about the room, and pieces and casings were on the coffee table between them. I scowled, hating something I could associate so easily with my stepfather.

The two of them turned to me. Jem, who had also been leaning towards him, her knees together, her crossed arms resting over them, greeted me, "Hey, boy genius. I never properly introduced you. Seto, this is Zero, Zero Kiryu. Zero, this is Seto, Seto Kaiba."

Zero looked me over for a second. He noticed my insignia. "Kaiba- as in the Kaiba Corporation?"

"So you've heard of my company?" I asked coolly.

"Of course," he responded, then started to look around. "In fact, I think I have a few of your weapons in here. Do you still work closely with the Hunter Association?"

I narrowed my eyes and Jem quickly stepped in, "Um, Seto changed the company to a gaming company when he took over and they haven't made weapons in years. So Zero, I was wondering, you wouldn't per chance know how to pilot a helicopter, would you?"

He turned back to his gun, pulling the slide back before setting it on the table. "Yeah, why?"

"Wait, really?" she responded, surprised. "Wow, you're just full of surprises. Ok, great. Well, here's what I'm thinking: we get all the stuff here together and I'll give you the coordinates. You can take it all with you and I can have my live-in assistant pick you up and take you home." _Home?_ I thought. I had neglected to consider where Zero would be staying.

"You have a live-in assistant?" he mocked. "Does he do your dishes for you?"

"No, my dishwasher does my dishes for me, thank you very much. And I lived on my own for a year, so you can shut your mouth."

"Did you ever cook?" he taunted.

"All the recipes you taught me," she returned, smiling. I involuntarily pictured the two of them in the kitchen together, him behind her, steadying her hand as he guided the knife.

"Impressive." I _hated_ this guy. "I'm proud of you."

Jem continued with business. "I have a room in my house that was specifically my brother's. You can stay there - it's not like he'll be using it..." She started to look off. With nothing else to say or distract her, her eyes started to glaze over until a tear ran down her cheek. "Besides, you're my brother now," she said quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, concern on his face. It was all she could do at that moment not to cry. "Mea-" he said. Then, seeming to forget about me, he stood up and walked over to her, his back to me. He reached out a hand and brushed her tears away. "Are you going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine," I responded firmly from behind him, reminding him that I was _right_ here. "She doesn't have a choice."

He spun to face me, clearly with opposing views on my comment, and let out a quick, annoyed breath. Before he said anything, she voiced, "He's right." She stood up and walked around to me as he and I kept our gaze fixed. "I'm certainly not going to mope around for the rest of my life. It probably won't be right away, but sooner or later, I'm bound to get through this." When she reached me, she put her arm through mine and turned back to him. "If you finish getting this together before me, will you come help me with my books?"

After that I turned, guiding her away, and she clung to me for the short walk back to the CEO's office. Once we stepped in, she let go of me and immediately began to mark and close books, putting them in piles and pulling papers from the window. She went to her desk. "What about the writing on windows?" I asked.

"I backed all that up recently on different sheets of paper," she answered as she continued to sort through things, then seemed to record whatever new information she had. She put a number of papers in a manilla folder and then found another paper, adding it on top of the file. She took them and hastily walked over to a tall pile of books on one of the couches.

She dropped the file on top and spun around just as quickly. But when she did, the top paper caught wind and speedily floated through the air. She noticed it just a little too late as it slid under _that_ door. She had followed it to her knees, now kneeling at the door, looking under it. She then sat up, setting her hands on the door.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "I haven't been able to get this door open."

"Trust me, you don't want to open it," I scoffed.

"No, that was easily the most important paper." She turned back and hollered, "Zero! Come here! Bring your real gun!"

Zero was in within a minute. "What is it this time?" Then he saw her kneeling at the door. He went and stood in front of the door as she stood up and backed away. "All right, get back. And cover your ears." She made her way back to stand near me as he approached the door. I held out my arm and pushed her back behind me a little more. She covered her ears as he raised his gun.

He took only one shot before he was able to kick in the door. As soon as it opened, Jem gasped, spinning around and covering her face.

"Hmm." I narrowed my eyes as I again laid my eyes on those despicable toons.

"What the-" Zero started to say as Jem shrieked, "_I hate cartoons!_"

_Good_, I thought.

Zero noticed the paper on the floor as Jem spun around ferociously. She walked over as he picked up the paper. "My father used to force us to watch cartoons _all the time_ when I was a child." He turned back and offered the paper to her. She snatched it as she continued with her rant. "And I would say 'Daddy, will you read me a story?' and he would say, 'Oh, Jemma, who needs _stories_ when you have _cartoons_!'" she said in an overly dramatic way to imitate her father. "I'm pretty sure Avery was the last person to read me a story, and that would have been when I was six." She tucked the paper in the file this time.

"I think I'm finally starting to understand why you abused so many drugs when I met you," Zero commented dryly, looking back and studying the toons. She and he had mentioned this a few times, but I still couldn't see the girl I knew now doing that. He must have really changed her...

"Right?" she said, still agitated, then sighed.

"So," Zero started to say, "believe it or not I'm close to being ready."

"Ok," Jem responded busily. "There's a chopper on the roof."

"I'm all over it," he said flatly as he picked up a pile of books and took them away with him.

She looked up at me, folding and creasing a paper in her hand, studying me as she had many times, thinking. "Looks like we'll get to go home sooner than expected," she commented.

I watched her as she continued, then inquired, "What did Zero mean when he said he would become a Level E? Why did you tell him you would shoot him if that happened? Were you being serious?"

Jem sighed. "Yes, I was. Remember when I said that his disease was so much worse than you could imagine? He wasn't always like this, he didn't always have it, and those who are not born with it... their thirst eventually overcomes them and they lose all sense of humanity. If that happens to him, he will no longer be Zero, he will just be a murderous creature. That's why I let him bite me, to help tame his cravings, but he's getting worse by the day. That's why he needs to be cured, and soon."

That did not go over well with me. "_What?_ Why do you let him near you if that's what he's so close to becoming?" I demanded angrily.

Zero came back in just as I yelled this. "Because she doesn't believe that I'll kill her in her sleep. I've already asked her the same thing a thousand times," he answered nonchalantly as he picked up another stack of books and turned to leave.

"You're not going to kill me in my sleep, Zero. You _love_ me!" she seemed to tease with a confidence that Zero did not share. It seemed I would need to quickly find a cure for this guy, and until then keep very close tabs on both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Home

Without a word, he placed his hands around my waist and lifted me up into his jet.


	14. Home

**So I have heard from some of you who have started watching VK because of my fics (which, I'm flattered by the way that you would go do that instead of just not being that into my stories anymore). I wouldn't have made this a crossover unless I was confident in the likablity of Vampire Knight. I do apologize for the day or two of your lives you will spend because of it (except not really, because I found them to be great days). How are you all liking it so far? Oh, and here's chapter 14**

_Jemmea_

"Here's where you're going," I said, handing Zero the coordinates. He extracted one of his hands from his pocket and accepted the paper. He glanced at it as the chopper blades warmed up, pushing our silvery hair every which way.

"Really?" he said when he saw the sheet. All it had was the coordinates, and above them a line that read '_To Zero, Love Jem_,' just as I used to write on his notes.

"Call if anything happens, won't you?"

He looked up from the paper. "Sure. I'll see you in a few hours." Then he turned and boarded the chopper. I backed away, then spun around.

Seto was waiting for me by the elevator with his arms crossed. He kept his grim eyes on me as I approached. Usually, he would uncross his arms when I came near, but he was more reserved now. I think I had hurt him, and maybe offended him in some way, and I hated that thought. I would have to find a way to reassure him, but was currently too tired to dissect it anymore.

I had put the last of my energy into getting everything set to leave so I could now go home. I was exhausted, more so emotionally than anything else. I stopped in front of him and gently put my hands on his arms. When I started to tug he understood and conceded, opening his arms to me. I practically collapsed into him. I had my head tucked under his chin and eyes closed, hands clasping his sleeves. He allowed me a moment, then said, "Are you ready? I have a lot to do."

I just looked up at him, then asked frailly, "Take me home."

"Hm." He pulled away as he turned, smoothly catching my hand in his to lead me along behind him.

We took the elevator all the way down. The doors opened to an empty space, now that all the employees had gone home. Out in front of the building sat Seto's jet. I had never heard of nor seen his dragon jet before, but I was not surprised in the least.

When we reached it, he turned back to me. Without a word, he placed his hands around my waist and lifted me up into his jet. I only had to stand patiently for a second before he had jumped in himself. He held out his hand for support, and I accepted it as I sat down. As soon as I had, I let my head fall back and closed my eyes.

I felt something against my body and opened my eyes to see Seto still in front of me. He had perched himself between my feet and now knelt in front of me, his focus on strapping me in. I studied his intent eyes yet again, and was compelled to reach out. My hand grazed his cheek, then rested on his face. It only took him a moment to finish clipping me in. As soon as he did, he took my wrist, then devotedly turned his face in my hand and kissed it. He let go as he rose, then hopped into his pilot seat. "Ok, Jem," he said as he made all systems go, "hold on, we'll be home soon," and we lifted up off the ground. I closed my eyes.

I was barely conscious the entire ride back, still exhausted and grief stricken. Eventually we landed and Seto appeared again to help me out. I followed him over to the elevator, my eyes downcast. "While we're here, there are some things I would like to look over," he told me as the elevator arrived and we stepped in.

"That's fine," I said, my eyes still downcast. "I don't mind staying near you," I admitted as I took his arm in my hands and tenderly rested my head against it.

Once the doors opened back up to his hallway, he led me along to his office as I still clasped his arm. He walked by the chair I usually sat at while I was here for an extended period of time, seeming to drop me off. I sunk down and curled up, watching him as usual as he went around behind his desk and took his seat. He pulled out different files and briefly flipped through them, sometimes stopping and setting them on the desk, looking from one set to the other and jotting notes.

But soon I realized, "You're keeping me here longer because of Zero, aren't you?" He didn't respond, just kept doing what he was doing. "I'm safe, we have a system that works. And I told you that I've only ever had platonic feelings for him," I repeated.

Then he said, "It's not that I don't trust you-"

"-it's that you don't trust him?" I finished.

He set his pen down and sat back in his chair. "Yes," he conceded.

I sighed. "Seto, he's not going to hurt me. But as far as his feelings go, I'm not his type _at all_."

"Is he blind?" Seto interrupted, still very much on edge.

I took a breath and smiled at him, as to say 'I'm flattered, but stop it,' before I continued. "For some reason, Zero goes for really cute, sweet, naïve girls. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a profane bitch," I assured.

"Hm. I have noticed," he replied. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Two rarities in one night? He was trying to remind me, reinstall our relationship in the forefront of my mind. '_He can't tolerate loss_,' I heard Mokuba's words from the train echo through my mind. I think he may be getting a little competitive, whether he's meaning to or not.

"Seto," I professed, "you have nothing to worry about, I love you too. I love you so much. And besides, if something was going to happen between Zero and I, it would have happened already. There has been _more_ than enough opportunity for him to make a move on me, and it has never come close to happening."

"Like teaching you to cook?" he brought up.

I tilted my head to the side. So he had been paying close attention to those little details. I hated putting him in this position, and forgot how easily he could become envious when he didn't have something he wanted. But I had plenty of assurance to give him. "Yes. Instead of doing the classic 'show the girl how to do something from behind' move, he would pretty much hip-chuck me out of the way and say 'You're doing it wrong.' And, let me get through this next part before you freak out, I slept in his room every night," Seto showed he didn't like it even before I hastily finished, "_while he was on duty_."

"On duty?" Seto intervened.

"Yes, he was a guardian of the school. When he came back, _before he ever crawled in bed_, he would wake me up and make me go back to my room. I stayed there because I hated my roommate and she would be asleep by then - he probably saved each of my roommates. And this was when I was more than vulnerable, alone, and not in love with anyone else," I emphasized.

He looked at me a moment, accepting this, or accepting it as much as he could. Then he said, "I'll call Avery to come get you," as he picked up the phone.

A few minutes later, Seto and I were on the sidewalk watching Avery pull up on the quiet, empty street. Seto walked me over and opened the door for me, before I climbed in, I turned back around to face him. I gently put my hands on his cheeks and brought him down for a goodnight kiss. It was during these times when I felt exhausted that I wanted to be with Seto more than ever, but after all I had been through, I just wanted my own bed. I turned around slowly and climbed in the car, Seto shutting me in. Then I turned to face Avery.

He had tear-stains down his cheeks, though he was silent as he waited for me. When I looked at him, he quavered, whispering, "Your friend told me." Zero had told him about Jude. Then I realized that Avery had not seen Jude since we were kids. To him, a six-year-old boy had just died.

"Oh, Avery," I whispered, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

He turned away, turning on his blinker and checking the road. "Let's get you home, Jemmie."

We rode home in silence, all except for a few quiet sniffles from Avery. After a few minutes, we were climbing out of the car. Once we were out, he came around to me and hugged me. While I let him embrace me, I had a thought, something that might actually comfort both of us. "Will you read to me?" I asked.

He let out a breath like a laugh, not expecting to hear that, then sniffled again, trying to keep it together. "Of course I will." He drew back, holding my shoulders and looking at me for a moment, then together we turned and entered my building.

When we got upstairs, I stopped to look around as Avery hung up the keys. The loft was pretty dark, all except for the glow of the TV. The two of them had been able to successfully bring all the contents from the chopper up, which now sat in a pile in my living space. Zero was sitting on my couch, his legs crossed on my coffee table and one arm resting along the back of the couch. He was adjacent to me, and I walked around so I was behind him, my arms crossed.

"I love that you're watching the cooking channel," I remarked.

"Avery and I had just started watching it while we were waiting for you," he answered, never looking at me.

Then Avery voiced, "Jemmie, do you want to go get ready for bed while I pick out a book?"

When he said that, I visualized the book on the shelf, then looked at Zero. "No, I will get it. I know which one you are going to pick out." Next I added, "Come on, Zero."

I gave Zero no cause to actually follow me, but he did anyway. I think we were all exhausted beyond such trivial exchanges. As we walked down the hall, I touched a door. "This is your new room, but come with me for a moment."

He followed me, hands in his pockets. I reached my library and opened the door, flicking on the lights. Everything I was looking for was right next to the door, so we hardly needed to enter.

"Why isn't this your bedroom?" Zero asked.

"Right?" I responded, hunched over a little, my head tilted as I read the titles. "There she is," I uttered when I found _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and pulled it from the shelf. Then I straightened up.

"I thought you might like to know I had this," I revealed as I reached up and touched the label on the very first shelf. It read _Zero_. He started to read the titles.

"These are all the books I brought you," he realized, "and, are they in the order I brought them to you, too?"

"To the best of my knowledge," I replied.

Then he asked, "Where is _The Divine Comedy_?"

I turned and ushered him out, closing the door and snapping the light off behind us. As I did, I explained, "I keep _The Divine Comedy_ in my nightstand the way some people keep bibles." I yawned. "Anyway, I don't know if you are going to bed or not, but I am, so goodnight."

"Yeah, sleep well," he said, stopping at his door and watching to see where I went.

Avery was now on the couch, watching the cooking channel and knitting. "What are you making this time?" I inquired.

"Oh, lots of things," he answered, still pleasantly, but not as cheerful as usual.

"Well... I have the book," I informed, holding it in both hands to display.

He looked up and smiled. "That's the one, you're right. I'll give you a few minutes before I come in."

I lowered the book and turned to continue on to my room. Once I was in bed, Avery came in shortly after. I lay on my back and he sat down next to me, his body twisting toward me from the edge of the bed. Taking the book in his hands, he began to read, "_All in the golden afternoon full leisurely we glide; for both our oars, with little skill, by little arms are plied..._"

It made me feel much like a child again. As I lay there with Avery, finally back in my bed, in my room, I started to relax. As Avery read, I started to return to myself, to reality. Reality had been a place I had been avoiding ever since the night I lost Jude. Being faced with that reality had been too hard to bear, but now, I was slowly starting to slip out of my denial. The dam was starting to collapse.

"Avery," I whispered, stopping him. He paused and looked at me, only to see the tears that had again found my eyes. "Jude's dead."

"Oh, Jemmie," he said, promptly putting the book down as though he had been waiting for this. I sat up, knowing what was about to happen.

As soon as I was in his arms, the dam broke. He held me tight and I sobbed, saying over and over again, "Jude's dead. Avery, Jude's dead! He's dead! No..."

"Jemmie, I'm so sorry," he quavered, stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth.

"No, I want him back, please, give him back," I started to get more hysterical, fighting for breath as my throat swelled.

"Shhh sh sh," he tried to comfort me, speaking softly, "try to calm down, Jemmie, or else you will only end up feeling worse." He spoke over my sobs. "I know this is hard. I know this is so hard, but as hard as it is to believe right now, everything will be ok. You still have me, and now you have Zero. I remember when you told me about him back when you still thought he was dead. You know how much Zero means to you, how significant he is, and now you have him back in your life. And you have Seto, who loves you very much, and that sweet boy Mokuba-"

"But I want _Jude!_" I shrieked, my hands clasping the back of his shirt.

"I know. I know you do. But you have to remember, he lived his life to the fullest. You and I both know he died without any regrets, and if he had one, it would be how much his actions have upset you now." I thought about this. It was true, Jude did whatever he wanted. Every time I saw him, he was always happy. I was the only one who had regrets. And as sad as I was, and as much as I missed him and wished it all wasn't true, what was more important to me than my own feelings was his happiness. And he had been happy. The way I was acting now would be his only regret, and I could change that.

With this, and Avery continuing to rock me in his arms, I was able to calm down. I hung onto Avery until I was finally tired enough to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Police Beat

"Here," he pushed it on me, "You like reading."


	15. Police Beat

_Jemmea_

I woke up grudgingly the next morning, but it was nice to wake up in my own bed. I left my room to see that outside the big wall of windows, it was still more night than it was morning. It was _very_ early. I turned and walked behind the segmented wall, forming a short hallway, on my way to the kitchen. While I was in there, I noticed the glow of the TV coming from a nearby room, the sound of it very quiet. It was still too early for Avery to be up, and I had a feeling that he would sleep in a little more today than usual, so I poured a bowl of cereal.

I went to the TV to find Zero. He was sitting in front of it, leaning his elbows slightly on his separated knees. He wore only pants, and was rubbing his wet hair with a towel that rested on his shoulders.

I sat down on the couch adjacent to him, placing my feet against the edge of the coffee table. "Did something happen in the middle of you getting dressed this morning?" I pestered before taking a bite. I swear, every time I saw him he was either covered from head to toe or practically naked. Not that I cared, I just loved to poke fun at Zero.

"Mea, you're hardly wearing anything, I don't want to hear it," he returned. I suppose he was right, I was only wearing what I slept in. Hmm, good thing Seto wasn't here to misinterpret this.

"I'm probably going to go back to bed soon. I'm pretty out of it - I didn't go for my nighttime walk last night." I glanced at the TV. Zero seemed to be accompanied by a show on logging. "Yeah," I teased, "man stuff."

"What do you mean nighttime walk?" he interrogated, lowering his eyebrows.

"Ah, I mean I go for walks at night. I think that's pretty self-explanatory," I returned, still working on my breakfast.

"Around the city, by yourself?" he clarified.

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet, no one is around." He looked at me with an expression I didn't understand. I added, "I used to do it all the time on my father's island. I tried at Cross Academy, but you always sent me to bed."

"Yeah, your father's private island where there's no one to mug you, or worse." He got all worked up. "And if I sent you to bed at a _school_ because it was unsafe, what the hell makes you think a city would be fine?"

"Zero, you've been watching way too much TV. That stuff doesn't really happen," I ridiculed.

His tone became darker. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No." I didn't understand why he was getting so wound up about this.

"Do you have a newspaper?" he asked.

"Yeah, Avery usually leaves it on the kitchen table, but it will be from yesterday."

He quickly stood up and went to get it. When he came back, he sat back in his spot and opened it over the coffee table. He flipped through until he found the police beat. "Here," he pushed it on me, "You like reading."

I set it next to me, reading through the long list of violent crimes as I tilted my bowl to get the last few scoops of cereal. "Whoops," I said. "Guess you were right." Then I noticed something. "A few of these mention victims who were found with gashes in their neck and died from significant blood loss, but the blood found at the scene never matched the amount lost." I looked up at him.

"Let me see that," he requested and I handed it to him.

"That wouldn't be a Level E, would it?" I asked delicately as he concentrated.

"It most likely is," he sneered, reading it over. Then he dropped the paper. "Guess I have a job to do."

"Well, hey, if possible I was wondering if you could fly me to my father's castle some morning, or rather in the middle of the night."

"Why does it have to be then?" he asked, irritated. "And why?"

"I need to get my boat back," I answered.

"I guess," he conceded as he went to look through the weapons nearby.

"I'm going back to bed. Are you going to be hunting when I wake up?"

"Most likely," he answered before I rose to return to my room.

Then I added, "Hey Zero..."

"What is it?" he said without turning to me.

"I'm glad you're here," I stated, then turned to go back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Meeting

"Yugi, Mokuba, board room, now."


	16. Meeting

_Seto_

As I walked to the board room, I stopped at Yugi's open office door. Yugi was sitting on his desk, looking at his shelf of toys while tossing a ball up in the air. He was talking to Mokuba, who sat at Yugi's desk hastily typing notes and ideas they were brainstorming on the computer. "Yugi, Mokuba, board room, now," I commanded.

"Huh?" said Mokuba, looking up at the sound of my voice. "The board room? There wasn't a meeting scheduled. What's going on, Seto?"

"Hm," I mused, "You're about to find out." I continued on my way as Mokuba and Yugi dropped what they were doing to follow me.

My other board members were already there, waiting in nervous anticipation. Mokuba and Yugi slid into their seats as I approached the head of the table. I did not sit down, I was too electrified, but instead placed my palms apart on the table and leaned forward. "Gentlemen, I have the news that we have been waiting for, for a long time." I grinned. "Industrial Illusions will finally be absorbed into the Kaiba Corporation."

I heard gasps, Yugi's surprised 'oh' and Mokuba's surprised 'ah,' and one board member asked, "But, how, sir?"

I finally sat down, pausing to allow them a few guesses. "Do you propose we buy them out now that Pegasus is gone?" "Will you be offering to step in and take his place?" "Who is in charge now, anyway?"

"The CEO is now Pegasus' daughter. You may know her as the stunning woman I keep in my company." I again heard a few whispers as I continued to speak. "She has beseeched me to take the company off her hands, and since she asked, I just couldn't say no," I gloated. There were just so many things _right_ with that sentence.

"Wow, Seto," Mokuba marveled. "You really hit the jackpot with that one."

Again, I grinned. "I know."

"But sir," one of my men piped up, "isn't it only family members who can take over the company that easily? Doesn't their board have to approve this?"

"I have already considered this," I replied. "It is being taken care of." I saw Mokuba's eyes knowingly fix on me, then he smiled, thinking it was now guaranteed to happen, "but worst case scenario I'll be calling the shots through her. However, I would like to avoid having to consult her and needing her every time I want to do something with it. I also don't want the board thinking they can take advantage of her and attempting to do so."

"... Well, this is great news," another one of my men said delightedly as he started to see it as a reality.

"But there's more," I continued, losing my smile, "I have also told her that I will help her with another project. A man who she is indebted to has a disease, and she has asked that we try to find a cure. I want you to find me the best doctors and researchers out there, preferably who specialize in blood and chronic, degenerative disease."

They did not know quite how to take this, but they did know how to respond, "Ah, yes sir." "Whatever you say, sir." "We'll get right on it."

"Is there anything else?" I asked them.

"Um, no, Mr. Kaiba-"

"Good," I said, standing up. "Now get back to work."

I briskly left and Mokuba was quick to follow me as the other men gathered their things. He caught up to me just as I entered my office.

"Seto!" he exclaimed. I did not completely turn around when I heard Mokuba call to me. I saw him, squinting now, looking at me. The outside lights were bright, and he could probably only mostly see my silhouette. "With the family thing, does that mean-"

"No, Mokuba," I interrupted, not even letting him say it. "I still haven't decided."

"Oh," replied Mokuba downheartedly. I mulled it over again in my mind. As I did, I reached in my front pocket and pulled out the small black box, opening it to observe the ring. It glistened even more in the bright light. "Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision, you always do," he said a little sullenly before he turned away and left.

I looked up to see Yugi standing in my doorway, watching me. "She'll love it," he remarked. He had one hand on the adjacent closed door and the other held a file he had brought to the meeting.

I closed the box in my hand. "I'm your _boss_, Yugi, not your friend," I reminded him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you this, I found it in the printer the other morning," he remarked, opening up his file. He took out a paper and handed it to me. It was the prenuptial agreement I had crafted a day or so ago. "It seems you have already made a decision, and since I found this the morning you left, I would say it has nothing to do with her company. And you know what?" he commented as he stood back. "I think it's the right decision. She will be great for you, Kaiba. You deserve her. She'll be in the right hands."

He turned to leave. "Yugi," I said sternly. He stopped and looked back at me. "Does anyone else know about this?"

He shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "Just you and me. And you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Mokuba." And then he left.

I went back to my desk and sat down, putting the paper in a drawer as I did so. After closing the drawer, I set the case on my desk. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my desk and covered my face. I promptly lifted my head and clasped my hands together, propping my head up on them. I stared at that box. I sat back a little and reached down with one hand. Holding the box in my fingers, I snapped it open again.

I wasn't afraid of Jem. I wasn't afraid of her becoming needy or getting into a power struggle with her. I wasn't afraid of her using me or ever trying to take anything away from me. I wasn't afraid of commitment. Anyone who knew anything about me knew that once I chose to do something, I was fully committed to it. I had no interest in wasting my time, and this would at least help keep all those annoying, inferior girls away. I didn't even think that this decision would force me to give up anything. I just didn't like the idea of being in a position where I, Seto Kaiba, would have to ask for something I wanted, and give another person the option to tell me no.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Night Flight & Joy Ride

"Zero, wake up. Wake up Zero." I opened my eyes slowly. Mea was kneeling on my bed, hovering over me.


	17. Night Flight & Joy Ride

**I see some of you are nervous. Have I ever truly let you down before?  
><strong>**Anyway, in this chapter I tie up a couple details and address how time has passed. It's sort of two mini-chapters in one. Enjoy!**

_Zero_

"Zero, wake up. Wake up Zero." I opened my eyes slowly. Mea was kneeling on my bed, hovering over me.

"Mea, what the hell..." I grumbled, turning over.

"Zero, you said you would take me to get my boat." I didn't respond. _Why is this happening right now?_ After a moment she said, "Let's go, I don't want to leave it there any longer."

I gave her no reaction, hoping she would go away. "Zero-"

"How do you know it's even still there?" I murmured.

"Because no one there knows how to sail. In fact, my sister doesn't know how to do anything, and she's the one who lives there now."

"You have a sister?" I uttered.

"Yes, she's awful. She's like the day class girls and night class combined. She's all boy-stupid, but with the same self-important attitude as the night class," she explained.

"Sounds awful," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I said that." I did nothing. She started to bounce on my bed a little to get my attention. "Come on."

"God damn you," I groaned as I sat up.

Soon, we were dressed and taking off. As we flew over the water I asked her again, "Why do we have to go in the middle of the night?"

"Because the long ride is really dull in the day. The stars make it more interesting, and I like sailing in the morning," she replied, adding, "And one other reason that I'll show you when we get there."

I sighed. Finally, we approached the island. "_That's_ where you grew up?" I asked, seeing the castle.

"Yep."

"You know, the more I find out about you, the more surprised I am that you are as well-adjusted as you are," I confided.

"Thanks," she replied. "At least I think that was a compliment."

Once I landed, she demanded, "Come on, get out."

I sighed, "Do I have to?" I was still pretty tired, but she was adamant.

Once I had my feet on the ground, I pocketed my hands. "So what is it?"

She took hold of my elbow and dragged me away a bit, toward the water. Then she looked up, twisting around. Finally, she said, "Ok, there it is," pointing up. "Do you see those three bright stars right there?" she asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"That's Orion's belt. And those two stars there are a part of his abdomen..." she continued to point out the remaining stars, then lowered her hand.

"So you brought me here in the middle of the night to show me Orion?" I implored.

"Yeah, just like I told you I would," she answered.

"And we needed to come all the way out here to do that, because...?"

"Because you can't see the stars in the city, dummy," she answered.

I sighed and turned. "That's nice and all, but next time, let me sleep in," I responded, even though inwardly, I appreciated her sentimental effort.

* * *

><p><em>Jemmea<em>

"Mokuba, when the hell did you grow up?" I asked. He was 16. Already. He was taller now, voice a little deeper, and had cut his hair short. Well, short for him anyway. It was still long enough to be just as messy as it always had been. He was turning out to be very handsome, just like his brother.

"Um, always?" he answered, not really sure how to reply.

He had turned 16 a few days ago, and we were on our way to the DMV for his driver's test. "Do you feel ready?" I asked.

He nodded. I had been working with him on all the driving skills, and he was quite good. Should he pass I had a surprise for him.

We waited for a bit when we arrived. I read while he fidgeted nervously. Eventually, he was called and I wished him luck. Though when he left, _I_ had trouble focusing. I was excited too. I kept watching for him, and at last he came back. The first thing he did was spot me, then he smiled really wide and signaled that he had passed. I smiled back and raised my hands to clap quietly, quickly, briefly, and most importantly, excitedly. He was then shown over to another area to register for his license.

Soon he was rushing back over to me, waving his paper license. "Congratulations!" I said, standing up.

"Can we go show Seto?" he asked hastily.

"Of course," I answered as we turned to go. "There's just somewhere I would like to stop first."

"Ok!" he replied, quickly on his way back to the car. I wasn't quite sure he heard me.

We were in my car, so I drove. I had thought about letting him drive as a reward, but he didn't know where we were going. He was surprised when we arrived.

"Jemmie, we're not..." he didn't say it, not wanting to sound too entitled as he looked around at the luxury cars.

"We absolutely are. I've been planning to and your brother hasn't thought to tell me no yet, so now is the perfect time. Do you see any you like?"

He saw many he liked. He ultimately chose a blue Jaguar, and soon we had all the paperwork taken care of and were back on our way to Kaiba Corp.

When I arrived, I went straight up and knocked on Seto's office door. "Come in," I heard him grunt. I entered cautiously. He had his computer pushed back a bit as he had spread some papers out over his desk.

"Hey, Seto." He glanced up, hearing my voice unexpectedly, then promptly looked back down at the papers. "Has Mokuba been in here yet?" Mokuba had driven his new car back, so I wasn't sure if he had beaten me or not.

Seto looked up again at this, slightly concerned. "No, I thought he was supposed to be with you."

"Oh, yeah, he was. I was just wondering if he came in here recently, like the past few minutes."

"No," replied Seto, turning back down to his work now that everything was fine.

I slowly walked over and sat on his desk. I wasn't sure how he was going to take this. Theoretically, what I had just done was endanger Mokuba, and Seto was quite protective of him. "So, um, hey... sweetheart, ah-"

Just then Mokuba burst through the doors. He ran up to the desk and slammed his license down right in the middle of the paper Seto was analyzing. Without looking up, Seto pushed it out of the way and said dryly, "Congratulations, Mokuba. Now you can legally drive."

"But that's not all," added Mokuba, now dropping the keys on Seto's papers. Seto paused, then sat up and turned to me, knowing exactly where they came from. He looked less happy than usual. I smiled sweetly, out of guilt, hoping it would make me more attractive to him and that he would thus forgive me.

"You bought Mokuba a very fast, very tempting car for him to operate on his own?" he asked darkly.

"Yeah, and what else Mokuba?" I asked hastily.

"And she got me professional driving lessons to go to!" Moka exclaimed. "I'm going to go show Yugi!" Mokuba grabbed his things off Seto's desk and ran back out.

Seto had not taken his eyes off me. "If he's going to drive, then it could be dangerous, regardless. He's a teenage boy, and he's a total thrill-seeker, Seto, you should know that. So if he was going to do it anyway, or if he ever needed to, I would prefer he knows what he's doing," I reasoned.

"Why didn't you consult me on this?" he snapped.

"Because... I was afraid you would say no, and I really wanted to do this for him," I admitted. "Look at how happy he is!" Seto continued to glare at me. "... Would it make this situation any better if I took off my dress?" I tried. Seto didn't answer, but he did seem to ask himself that question again as I saw his eyes drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Just Because

"Yes," finally came his answer. I dropped my hand and let out a breath, opening my eyes and taking a couple steps, relieved. But to my surprise, there was more. "I would like that."


	18. Just Because

**Quiet Harmony: I went back and read it the way you did and laughed, but no, I shall not be writing any lemons. Although there is one chapter that is pretty sexually charged coming up.**

**This chapter is called 'just because,' just because I wanted to write it, and it fits well right at this juncture. I started it two days ago, finished it yesterday, and edited it today, so yeah. The story has been done, but this is my last story, so I wanted to add just a little more romance before I call it quits. And besides, I'm pretty sure you all like the romance anyway. Enjoy!**

_Jemmea_

I tried reading, but it just wasn't working. I was already in bed and retired for the night, but I wasn't tired. I was, however, very aware of how alone I was. This happened from time to time, and I wasn't longing to simply walk out and talk to Avery or Zero.

I closed my book and huffed, then rolled over to look at the vast space available next to me. Tonight it didn't look right. I bit my lip as I considered it again, and then again scolded myself and rolled back over. When it had first started, I was quite surprised with myself. I had liked him so much partially because of the guaranteed time to myself, and the big gaps of time had never bothered me, but as of recently it felt like I had _too_ much time to myself. I had started to see him more, and started to miss him more. How was that possible?

I rolled over again and took a spare pillow, hugging it to my chest. It just wasn't the same. I discarded it and rolled to my back, placing an arm over my forehead as I stared at the ceiling. That void was all I could think about. _Dammit... dammit!_ That was it. I could give it a try and just see what happened.

I sat up in my bed, peeling the sheets from my body and sliding my feet to the floor. I stood up sharply and grabbed my phone. I found 'Seto: Company' and hit call as I started to pace back and forth in my room. As I heard it ring I reached up anxiously with my other hand to weave it between the roots of my hair.

"Kaiba." I had been right, he was still there, though it was past 9 o'clock.

"It's me," I disclosed. I had never really done this before, always thinking that I would bother him, but if I was, he would let me know and that would be all. I hoped he wouldn't be irritated though, at least not tonight.

"Jem? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine-" I assured.

"Then what is it?" he inquired.

"I- um, well... I was wondering if I could go with you when you go home tonight." I closed my eyes tight and stopped pacing, bracing myself for a possible refusal or telling off.

It was quiet. Did he hesitate? Was he thinking? Or was this normal and just felt longer because I was nervous? God, I felt like I was asking him out for the first time.

"Yes," finally came his answer. I dropped my hand and let out a breath, opening my eyes and taking a couple steps, relieved. But to my surprise, there was more. "I would like that."

I smiled, quite happy with the way things were turning out. "Good," I nodded.

I thought he had hung up when I heard, "You know what? Let's go now. I'll work at my home office."

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

All he said was, "Don't question me," before he hung up.

I walked to my mirror and ran a hand through my hair to comb out any tangles from the pillow. It was late and I was simply going to see him, so I wouldn't bother to pin my hair out of my face. Currently, I only wore what I slept in: a camisole and panties. I simply added a cardigan and a skirt, then silently slipped out the door.

I only sat in the cool night air for a couple minutes. Soon he pulled up and I rose from my step, wrapping my sweater around me. The driver climbed out and walked around to open the door, and there he was. He peered at me from the corner of his eye, his arms and legs crossed. I slid in beside him, my torso already facing him as I immediately kissed his cheek, the door closing behind me. I laid a hand gently where his arms crossed. His aroma tried to draw me in more, but I pulled away gently, trying to show some self-control. I would be surrounded by it soon enough.

When we arrived at his mansion, I walked with him through the corridors. He stopped suddenly at his office door and said, "I'll see you in bed." Without notice, he disappeared and I stood there for a moment. I had wanted to stay with him, but I guess that might bother him. He didn't seem to be expecting me to, so I regrettably continued on.

I found his room and went to sit on the side of the bed I typically slept on. I looked around for a minute, then sighed. I still wasn't tired, but maybe I would be if I tried?

I laid back. It smelled like him and was more comfortable, but I was still awake. I rolled over and again took a pillow in my arms. It just wasn't happening. I sat up and thought for only a second before I was compelled to return to him.

I crept down the hallway and silently opened the door. He was standing with his back to me as he leaned on his desk, looking down at some sheets. As I approached, I saw that they seemed to be KaibaLand maps, but I was completely unconcerned by them.

I gently placed myself alongside him, my front pressed to his back as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I rested my head between his shoulder blades and was finally content.

"Is this ok?" I asked softly.

"Mm," I heard calmly, almost serenely. "Is this what you wanted?"

I smiled. "Hm, yes, you figured me out," I conceded. I turned my head gently to kiss where it had rested on his back. Being here with him was wonderful. I loved it, the peace, the affection, the company... I could do this every day. I wanted to have this everyday. _No_, I scolded myself. _You've already asked so much of him, don't ask any more. Let him have his space. Don't so much as wish for him to want the same thing. Take tonight, but don't set yourself up to be let down. It's doubtful that he feels the same way, you're asking for too much. He will let you know when he wants you._

I brought myself back into the moment. I felt slightly restless and pulled my arms back, still maintaining contact while I slid them around his body. As I did, I began to massage his back, kneading and rubbing and slowly working my way up. I would move from his sides to sliding my hands between our bodies. He was so tense - he could really use this. I'm not sure why I hadn't thought of it before. Probably because we were hardly allowed a moment like this.

I finished and wrapped my arms around him, focusing again on Seto. He seemed... to not be doing anything. I loosened my grip on him and moved around to look at him. At his side, I saw his head hanging slightly. His eyes were closed for a moment before they opened slowly. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Had he just allowed me to see him in a moment of weakness? I knew it would have to be something that he would have to allow, because he would still maintain complete control over everything. But when he was just with me, it seemed as though he was gradually letting his guard down. It was not something that happened often, if it was even happening at all.

"If I didn't know you so well, I would say you were overtired," I said, insinuating that I _did_ know him that well and he was overtired.

"Hm," was my response. He didn't move. I slid up onto his desk and his eyes traveled down to my legs, then rose and he stepped in front of me. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, he held me to his chest, his chin on the top of my head as he again looked down at the papers. After a minute he let go and declared, "I'm going to bed," as he turned away and grabbed my hand.

"Are you done with it?" I asked as he led me along.

"I'm the president of the company. I'll do it when I goddamn please," he replied grudgingly.

"Sounds good to me," I complied, taking his one hand in both of mine.

When we reached his room, I returned to my side of the bed. I took off what I didn't need and pulled back the sheets. When I climbed in bed, however, I sat in my spot, my legs crossed with the front foot stretching out a little further. I watched and waited for him like that until he came to bed, clearly worn.

As he laid down, he said, "You're still awake, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I'm not tired at all," I confessed.

As he settled in, he lay on his stomach, raising his arms to rest above his head. "Do it again," he commanded. I smiled, understanding what he meant, and twisted to swing one knee over him.

"Gladly," I responded as I admired his bare skin. I started by simply running my hands up his back, contouring to his sides and meeting again in the center, leaning forward as I traveled farther up, then leaning back as I pulled back, running my hands down again.

"Mm," I heard from him. It was quiet, and was not feedback, but more of a reflex. I was really happy this was happening. I started to work more thoroughly and slowly up his back. Part way up, I bent forward, my hands working between my stomach and his spine as I rested my forehead against the nape of his neck.

After some time, I ran my hands up. At his shoulders, I continued on until my hands found the backs of his. I allowed my abdomen to rest against his torso, my arms resting perfectly atop his as I laced our fingers. Turning my head to rest against his back, I felt his chest slowly expand with each breath, the pace slow and even. I was very content here.

Adjusting myself so my shoulders were more in line with his, I tenderly crept up with kisses in towards his neck. When I reached his ear, I took it between my teeth ever so gently, then released it and buried my face in his neck. I should be working on settling in, not releasing my affections which might disturb him. If he wasn't asleep already, he was very close to it.

"Seto?" I asked very quietly to see if he was still awake. Nothing happened, and I allowed myself another moment before I moved to lay next to him. But as I found my place, he rolled to his side and trapped me in his arms. He held me tightly, his breath still even and eyes still closed. I wasn't sure if he had been semi-conscious before and was ignoring me, or if my movement had awoken him. Either way, I wasn't going anywhere until he wanted me to.

* * *

><p>I awoke slightly to feel his arm around me, but didn't recognize what it was right away. In this first stage of the sleep cycle, I was disoriented. I opened my eyes a little to see the white room and remembered where I was. It was a nice twist to my morning. It wasn't a minute after that I felt his kisses buried in my neck. With one hand he pulled my hair away to allow him more surface area to admire. Seto pretty much seemed angry about nothing all the time, except in these moments.<p>

He unfortunately pulled away and I stayed put. I didn't dare look at the time; I wouldn't be surprised if it was before 6am. I allowed myself to drift off to sleep again. I awoke to him again later, now fully clothed and ready to go, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. He was turned to face me, one hand resting on my side.

"Do you ever have a day off?" I wondered sleepily.

"Not really," he answered. I looked at him a moment through my narrowly opened eyes. I just wanted to touch him, to keep him here. There was nothing that could compare.

I sat up, but only to hug myself to him. I again rested my head against his chest, ready to fall back asleep with him right there. He did not immediately return my hold, he was probably surprised by it, but I just didn't want this rare moment to end.

After a minute I forced myself to pull back, not wanting to interfere too much with his routine. But when I looked up at him, that typical edginess was not lingering in his eyes. He just looked down at me, seemingly considering something.

"What is it?" I asked as a yawn came. I rubbed my eyes, still pretty out of it. By the time I was done and could look at him again, he still hadn't answered, but he was still looking down at me in the same way.

Before we rose to leave, he answered my question by leaning down to kiss me, rather sweetly and gently. As he pulled back, he seemed to have a slight bit of turmoil in his eyes, as though there was something he wanted to know. I had a feeling that kiss was not what he had been considering, but I couldn't think of what else it could be. Probably just something to do with work.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Day One

I had called Zero into my office. It was the first day of the project, so I knew he was scheduled to be in my building, and Jem would be distracted with the researchers. It was the right time to. When he showed up, he kept himself on guard and I made it a point to maintain control. He stood away from me, hands in pockets, looking at me. "So what is it?"


	19. Day One

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they have been fabulous and really mean a lot to me!**

**Quiet Harmony: I don't think you're preverted, I think you're hilarious. I think I've probably made my stories sexual enough that it's not you, it's really not that far of a stretch to go there.**

**Sabrina: Thank you so much! In the past I have been known to publish more often (for instance Orion is 21 chapters and I published it in 9 days), but for this story I have reasons for pacing it (good reasons I promise!). Though the chapters in this fic are longer on average than all the other ones! And Jem is an original character (along with Avery, Jude, Sam, Declan, and Effie). I made up Jem just for Seto because I didn't see any of the original characters working for him without stretching his character, so here's the result!**

* * *

><p><em>Seto<em>

I had called Zero into my office at an opportune time. It was the first day of the project, so I knew he was scheduled to be in my building, and Jem would be distracted with the researchers. When he arrived, he kept himself guarded. He stood away from me, hands in pockets, looking at me. "So what is it?"

"I am aware of what you do to her," was all I could say to start off with. I made it a point to maintain control. He diverted his eyes. "I have agreed to help her, and to help you-"

"Yeah, thank you for that," he said still looking away, and I could now see he was ashamed and remembered what Jem had said: "_He hates what he is more than anything..."_

"-But I have my own conditions," I continued, ignoring him. He looked back at me with this remark. "If I am going to do this, I want you to work with a professional of my choosing on other ways to deal with this, aside from..." I had to bring myself to say it, "biting her." I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

But his eyes showed interest, "I am completely open to that," he said, then pushed himself to add, "I hate doing it, she is always the one to convince me-" I didn't want to hear it.

"Great, now you can leave," I cut him off.

I could tell that he was offended by my rudeness, and I didn't care. But he wasn't done, "I'll go, but I was wondering, did _you_ know she goes for nighttime walks?"

I found a piece of knowledge that fit and used it, hoping that I did indeed know what he was asking. "You mean like down to the beach on her father's island?" I asked, but sensed something wasn't right with this.

"Yeah, that and around the city by herself at night," he informed bitterly.

"What?" I demanded.

He continued. "She said she goes after Avery goes to bed since she's up later than he is."

"How do you know this?" I implored.

"She mentioned it, and I asked her about it." It was then that I realized that I really didn't know what Jem did with her time. I always assumed she was reading somewhere, and never asked or talked with her about _her_. She was always only too happy to talk about and listen to me. "She doesn't seem to get how dangerous it is, growing up so isolated. Maybe you can get through to her, because she doesn't seem to take me seriously." Knowing that I had some effect on her, I was glad to hear that he seemed to have no sort of influence. He turned to leave, then paused and glanced over his shoulder. "You know, Valentine's day is a little over a month away. You should take her somewhere, far away, for the whole day," he urged.

Jem and I had never celebrated Valentine's Day, it wasn't who we were, and I wasn't going to suddenly start changing my ways because some guy made a suggestion. I remained quiet, waiting for him to leave. He turned back, then finally got the hell out.

* * *

><p><em>Jemmea<em>

"So, it seems like it should be good," I encouraged Zero as we stepped into the elevator. We had just met with the researchers for the first time. It had taken all morning for them to talk with us and whatnot.

"I guess," replied Zero as I pressed one of the highest buttons. "What? Where are we going now?" he asked when he saw this.

"Seto said I could stop in when we were done. I'm just going to go peek at him and then we'll go to lunch. Sound good?" I asked.

"Whatever," he replied. But when we stepped out of the elevator, he did not go any further.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I assume you won't be too long, and you don't need me. I'll just wait here," he said in his somewhat irritated tone. I understood, this pushed beyond his comfort zone. I just turned and walked away, trying to reduce chatter to speed up the process.

I walked past the glass-windowed office on my way, only to be intercepted by Mokuba. "Hey, Jemmie. I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Mokuba had heard the project mentioned, but knew hardly anything about it, and we aimed to keep it that way. He in no way needed to be burdened by that information. "What are you up to? Here to see my brother?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. "I'm just stopping by before I go out to lunch with my friend."

Mokuba looked at me, not thinking he heard me right. "Did you just say your friend?" he asked.

From within the office, I heard a voice through the opened door. A voice I had hoped I would never hear again. "Ya made anotha friend? Good for you," Joey encouraged, looking at me and standing with Yugi. "I'm glad ya finally seen the value of friendship-"

_Oh goddammit, Joey. What are you doing here? Why do you still insist on talking to me? _I again wished that Zero was here to make him go away, as I always had in the past. Then I realized- "I have someone for this," I breathed to myself. Then I started to desperately call out, "Zero! Zero!"

_Zero_

I was waiting by the elevator just as I told Mea I would. I stood with my hands in my pockets, glancing around the empty hall when I heard the elevator ding. I watched it discretely as the doors started to open, only to see something I wasn't expecting.

Before me was a small redheaded girl. She appeared to be in her late teens, and didn't seem to belong here due to her street clothes. She seemed rather quiet and timid, keeping her body to herself and not making a peep. She noticed me and smiled warmly. As she took a step forward, the front of her sandal caught in the gap between the floor and the elevator. She started to fall forward and I was quick to step in, pulling my hands from my pockets for her to fall into.

She landed in my arms, her head against my chest. Her arms covered mine as she instinctively gripped my coat. She looked up at me apologetically with big, amber eyes as she adjusted her feet. She was really pretty.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry!" she said as she pulled back to regain her balance. And she was really sweet.

"It's no big deal," I replied indifferently. I held onto her until she came to her feet. "Are you ok?" I followed up.

"Yeah. I can be a little clumsy from time to time," she replied, smiling and looking up at me, slightly embarrassed. Though she had regained her balance, she had not backed away from me. She looked at me another moment and said, "Sorry, I have to go. I'm already a little late to meet up with my brother."

"You don't have to apologize," I stated. She smiled at me sweetly and gratefully, then turned and walked away in the direction Jemmea had gone in.

I watched her until she turned the corner, then I was alone again. After a minute I heard Mea calling my name. She sounded a little distressed. That girl had probably talked to her, but I still pocketed my hands and went to check on her.

_Jemmea_

Just as I called for him, a redhead appeared quietly and went to stand near Joey, who was still talking to me. Yugi, staying out of this, simply waved to acknowledge her. She seemed oddly familiar.

"Zero what? Zero friends?" Joey asked, confused right before Zero turned the corner, though he was still far away. Joey noticed him and asked, "Oh, is datcha new friend?"

"No, Joey. I don't make friends. He's my old friend," I answered, annoyed.

"Sorry, but-" Joey responded gently, "I thought he died."

"Yeah, so did I," I answered blatantly to their confusion. Suddenly, I had a thought, "You know Joey, he's been working hard and really wanting to defeat a champion duelist-"

"He has?" Mokuba interrupted. "Jem, that sounds a little sketchy, you being with my brother and all-"

"Hush, Mokuba. It's fine," I replied, my attention still on Joey. "-But I don't know if he's ready for that. You should challenge him to a duel, you know, so he can get a sense of where he really stands."

"Yeah!" bragged Joey, nicking a finger over his nose. "I mean, if he wants to duel a champion, who better, right?" I rolled my eyes.

Then he remembered something else I had said. "Didn't ya also say he was bitter and defensive?" he asked, his tone making it sound like a bad thing.

"No, I said he was bitter and _aggressive,_" I corrected, lowering my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wonderin... why is dis guy ya friend?"

"Why is he my friend?" I echoed as he reached us.

Zero came up next to me, hands in his pockets. "What is it this time?" he huffed.

"Hey Zero, remember that time you made that girl cry?" I asked.

"Which time?" he asked me to clarify.

"Exactly," I replied. Then I turned to Joey, "That's why he's my friend."

Zero sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "We _have_ to work on your explanations."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled. "What's wrong with them?"

Before he could answer, Joey burst, "Nyeh I challenge you to a duel!" pointing at Zero.

Zero looked confused, not sure why this random guy was essentially asking Zero to shoot him. But before Zero could reply, I heard sharply from ahead, "Jem." I turned to see Seto, holding one door open and leaning on the other, probably brought out by my shouts. "Stop trying to kill Wheeler. Not on my property, anyway. That would only cause more pointless bullshit for me to deal with, all because of that nimrod." Even though I was being scolded, I felt happier when I saw him. Seeing him was more of a privilege than a right.

"Huh?" I heard Joey, a little horrified once he heard what I was trying to do.

"And Wheeler, I don't know what you're doing here but-"

"I'm visiting Yug," Joey stupidly interrupted.

"Get out of my building. I don't need you here screwing things up for me," Seto demanded.

As Seto said this, I turned to Zero and whispered fiercely, "He's the one I told you about!"

Seto, of course, got Joey all wound up. I wanted Zero to take care of this and do something faster, but now that Seto was already disturbed, he was the one who best handled putting Joey in his place.

The redhead stepped forward and gently placed her arm on him. "Calm down, Joey," she requested.

"The one you want to kill because he keeps talking to you?" Zero asked me, but his eyes were fixed on the girl.

"Yeah," I breathed, annoyed at having to deal with Joey again.

"Well, I kept you from being a murderer before, I might as well keep it up now," Zero said to me. "I'll walk them out," Zero said loud enough for them to hear. "It will give me something to do."

"Yeah Joey, let's go," the girl said sweetly, pulling him along.

Joey growled, then turned to Yugi and said, "Alright Yug, it was good to see ya."

"Yeah, you too," Yugi replied, almost sounding relieved.

Zero turned and walked ahead of them as they left. I watched them, noticing something a little different in Zero's attitude.

"Mokuba," I began as I continued to watch the trio, "who is that girl? Why does she seem familiar?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Serenity, Joey's sister. She was there at Seto's tournament. She returned the parasol to you, remember?" he answered.

_Oh yes, that's it_. The girl had certainly grown up. "Tell me Mokuba, is she really sweet, innocent, and naïve?"

"Yeah, actually those words actually describe her almost perfectly."

"Goddammit, Zero. Joey's sister? Really?" I said under my breath, annoyed with him. I asked Mokuba, "Is she bossy, too?"

"Not that I've ever seen," he replied.

"Well, it's something," I muttered. Then I turned to the one person I never found annoying. He still stood holding the door open, waiting for me. I walked up to him, resting a hand on his chest as I ducked under his arm, his body turning to follow me as he let go of the door.

**So to be honest, I'm not a huge Serenity fan, but my stories, write themselves a fair amount based on the characters, and as I was writing, I realized that Zero would be way into Serenity and that she was totally his type, so it's included!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Discussion

She glared at me, waiting for me to finish. I wasn't going to get anywhere with this. I had to outsmart her. Theoretically, that shouldn't be too hard for me to do.


	20. Discussion

**Namara: Well I think he's mostly hurt, I think her being a human was the one real hope he may have felt like he had at being with her, and now that she's turned he now knows what's going to happen. He can't help the way he feels for her, so the easiest way is to just sever the ties. Poor Zero :( Have you finished at this point?**

_Seto_

"Why do you insist on causing trouble?" I asked her frustratingly as the door closed behind me. She was about to sit down in the chair opposite my desk when I grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind me. I had some things I wanted to ask her about, and I wasn't going to let her get away so easily.

When I reached my seat, I again pulled her down into my lap. She never protested, just allowed me to put her where I wanted. "Hmm. This is my favorite spot, I just never want to intrude," she disclosed happily.

I didn't reply to further the conversation. I was still thinking about what Zero had said earlier today and how I realized that without asking her, I had no idea what she did day to day. Before I told her what I was up to, I asked, "So what have you done today?"

"Hmmm," she began, looking past me and stretching her arms around my neck. "Well, Zero and I went down to the project for the first time early this morning." She caught a thought and looked at me. "It's really interesting, Seto. Truly fascinating what they plan on doing and how they're going to do it. While the head of the project was talking to me today, I asked if I could be there during the process. He said yes, and that he would be more than happy to explain what's happening as it's happening. He even said that I could easily learn how to do some stuff and that I had some great notes from before. I'm pretty excited."

"Mm," I responded. "So you'll be in my building a lot more?" I liked this, having her close. It would be easier to ask to see her for five minute intervals or call her up when I needed to do something with Industrial Illusions. And it would be much easier to keep tabs on her. I also liked this because it was on par with what I would expect from her, making me feel like my assumptions were correct and the walks were an anomaly.

"Yep," she replied. "What else... Oh, early this morning I had Zero fly me to my father's island so I could get my boat back-"

I take it all back. "What?" I implored. "You were at Duelist Kingdom today?"

She nodded her head, thinking of what else as though it were nothing. Before I could say anything more she continued, "And then in a few minutes I'm going to head out to have lunch with Zero."

I was confused and turned my chair a bit to make sure it was indeed still daylight. It was. "It's the middle of the day," I opposed.

She was confused, "Yeah... the perfect time for lunch."

I turned back, "But Zero... it's daylight"

"Oh, he doesn't have a light allergy-" I must have made a face, "Yeah, it makes it easier to view as a real disease when you know that, doesn't it?" Yes, I agree. I didn't say this to her, in fact, I often didn't give her a response, but I sensed that she always knew what it was. "Lore has some basis, and his disease must have been what started it, but it's very embellished. He still has a reflection, can enter without permission, and he can't turn into a bat. And he uses garlic in his cooking. That sort of thing."

"Have you done anything else?" I asked before I moved on.

She thought a minute. "Nope." Then she laughed, "Why? You never ask me about this stuff."

"That's why I'm asking," I said coolly. "It has been brought to my attention that you often go out at night by yourself."

Her hold on me loosened and she turned away, rolling her eyes. "Really, Zero?" she said under her breath. This was what bothered me, if she said that she was going to keep doing it, there was really nothing I could do about it. She looked back at me. "Yeah, and?"

"Jem, you should know there are plenty of people out there who are more than willing to take advantage of you." She glared at me, waiting for me to finish. I wasn't going to get anywhere with this. I had to outsmart her. Theoretically, that shouldn't be too hard for me to do. "Just if you are, I hope you know what you're doing."

It worked. She cast her eyes aside, then looked back at me. She tightened her hold around me again and kissed my cheek. By not telling her what to do, which she had expected, and holding her responsible for herself on what she thought to be my account, I had most likely gotten her to do exactly what I wanted, without her knowing it.

"Enough about me," she said, readjusting herself. She tucked one knee on either side of me, taking my tie in her hands. "I hate being the center of attention, and you love it. What have you been working on?"

I appreciated this adjustment. "Mmm," I began, placing my hands on her thighs. "I have been working on modifying the duel disk so it is lighter and easier to transport. I've mostly been working on that down in a lab on the eighth floor. Then I have a meeting tomorrow to discuss new attractions for KaibaLand. Those are the only things happening now that are really significant. That and the Industrial Illusions acquisition."

"Oh yeah," she said. "How is that going? I hope I haven't created too much of a burden for you." I simply smiled. I wasn't even going to go there. Industrial Illusions. A burden. For me. She could be rather cute sometimes. I simply took one of her wrists in my hand and brought it up to kiss, turning my head into it and closing my eyes.

Then Mokuba came in. "Hey, hate to- whoa! Sorry," he said, seeing us in what I suppose was a rather suggestive state.

"It's fine, Mokuba. What is it?" I implored.

"Just, that guy is waiting for you, Jem," he informed.

"Oh, right," _Oh right? _I grinned, _She had forgotten about him._ "Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Mokuba nodded and left. "You know, I think that boy gets taller every time I see him." She turned back to me. Then her eyes widened, "What if he grows taller than _you?_"

I didn't respond, though I did acknowledge in my head how strange it would be if I ever had to look up at my little brother.

"I'll let you get back to work." She pulled at my tie and kissed me again before she stood to leave.

_Jemmea_

"Hey tattle tale, thanks for waiting," I said when I saw Zero. He just rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned to go.

Before we left, I stopped in to say goodbye to Mokuba, then had a thought. "Hey Mokuba, there wouldn't happen to be any shooting ranges here that your brother hasn't found cause to convert yet, would there?"

"Yeah," he answered nervously. "On B2, why?"

"Just curious. I'll see you later Moka." I turned back to Zero. "Let's go find you some egg noodles," I said as I walked briskly away from Seto's office, as if I was trying to make up time to Zero. "Ok, I'm not too familiar with Domino cuisine," I spoke as I walked alongside him, "but I'm sure we will be able to find something."

"Or we could just go to the grocery store," Zero suggested.

"Yeah, I could call Avery and have him pick up a few things. Is that what you want to do?" I asked.

"We're already out, why don't we just stop at a grocery store on our way back?" he inquired.

I lowered my eyes. "Because I don't know where the grocery store is," I responded quietly.

"Are you serious?" Zero chided.

I spoke fast, "Well, I know where one is in the east district where I used to live! But that's kind of far away from where we are-"

"You fucking spoiled brat," he taunted.

"Shut up, Zero!" I tried to defend myself. "We'll stop by the first good restaurant or grocery store we see, and I don't want to hear any more lip from you."

About an hour later, we were sitting and waiting for the bill at the restaurant. Zero sat across from me, leaning back with both his arms resting along the top of the booth, his legs stretched out and crossed, eyes closed.

"So what do you want to do now? We have the whole rest of the day." I asked him, leaning forward on the table, my legs crossed underneath.

"I really don't care," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Let's go see if your cat has improved," I suggested.

He opened his eyes, suddenly seeming to consider something. "Sure," he agreed. "Let me just stop at your place first to pick some things up."

"Sure thing," I replied.

A little over a half hour later, we were back in the elevator at Kaiba Corp. We reached B2 and walked around the halls a bit until we found the abandoned shooting range. Zero had a bag slumped over his shoulder, which he dropped to the ground and then started to rummage through. I sat at one booth, as I had before, my feet up on a nearby chair.

Zero pulled out two guns. "Here," he said, extending one to me.

"Whoa! I am not a gun person," I replied, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I know you well enough to know you are, you just don't know it yet," he responded. I still didn't take it. "Come on, you like learning and you never know, this could turn out to be a good skill to have. Just hold it now, put it in your lap if you want to, get a feel for it. Here-" he unloaded the gun and extended it to me again.

Apprehensively, I accepted it, setting it in my lap. Then he took out some hearing protection and handed that to me too. I adjusted the band as he prepared his gun. "Ok," I said, probably louder than normal, "let's see your cat."

Zero raised his gun and tried to shoot me a cat. I tilted my head again to look at it. "No offense, but I think it may have gotten worse." I moved the band back to expose one ear.

"I haven't been able to practice and keep up with this as much as I would like to," he responded. It made me glad that I had asked Mokuba—I think Zero found this relaxing.

"Ok, now pay attention to what I'm doing. You are going to shoot today." He explained and pointed out a few things to me as he continued shooting. He had pretty good accuracy, just not as much as when I first saw him, but he did seem to get better with each shot.

After a while he said, "Ok, it's your turn." I didn't resist anymore, the one line before was about as much as I cared to argue. There were few things that concerned me enough to actually put any energy into emotionally. Not shooting a gun was nowhere near as important to me as not arguing with Zero.

He took my gun and reloaded it, explaining how to do it as he did. Then he handed it to me and walked me through the stance. Finally, I shot. It landed nowhere near the target.

I looked at him to see if he was upset or not. He gestured for me to go again. I kept shooting until I was out of bullets... never once hitting the target. I pulled my ear protection down and looked at him. He saw my hesitation, waiting for his response, and he reassured, "Right now you just need to get a feel for it, I didn't expect you to hit the target. Do you remember how to load it?"

"Sort of," I said. With his guidance, I reloaded the gun. I shot the round, then we did the same thing again, but for my third round, he picked up his gun and shot, too. At one point I did hit the corner of the target, but was unable to replicate it.

"I think that's enough for today," Zero decided after we each finished another round. He turned to me. "Are you up for doing this again tomorrow?"

I nodded. Then he just looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to admit, "You're right, I enjoyed it."

**So, just so you all know, I do try and find time to post everyday, but I suddenly have a lot I have to do, so it may start being further and far between, just as a heads up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Desire

"You're distracted," he observed.

I was quiet for a minute, still thinking. "You're right," I admitted. I had been thinking about Seto a lot today, and it was quite distracting.


	21. Desire

**Warning: this chapter is very sexually charged (not to the point of being a lime/lemon, however, I thought I'd still give you the heads up), but I thought Kaiba needed some reassurance. And cut the guy some slack, think about how scared he must be with the current circumstances. There's a lot going on and he hasn't convinced himself beyond a reasonable doubt yet. And I had a meeting for a group project that didn't go as long as I thought it would, so I can post today! Yay!**

_Jemmea_

Zero and I were back at it the next day. He stood, watching my shots. When I finished a round, he noted, "Somehow you've gotten worse since yesterday." He looked at me and saw me staring ahead. "You're distracted," he observed.

I was quiet for a minute, still thinking. "You're right," I admitted. I had been thinking about Seto a lot today, and it was quite distracting. I thought for another minute, biting my lip, then turned to Zero and decided, "I think I'm going to go find Seto."

But when I saw Zero, he had a hand over his face. He lowered it as he replied, "Sorry, where did you say you're going?"

That was the wrong question for the statement I had just given, but I answered the question he asked. "I'm going to see if Seto is in his office or his lab on the eighth floor. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Go ahead, I'll just be here."

I left the hearing protection on a counter and turned to leave. When I got in the elevator, I decided that I would stop at the eighth floor first since it was closer. When the doors opened again, I stepped out into an unfamiliar hall, looking around. I wandered, looking for some indication of which room Seto might be working in. After about a minute, a security guard found me. I was lucky enough that it was one of the ones who recognized me from other areas, and he was able to tell me where I could find Seto.

I eventually found the opaque heavy door that the guard had described. When I opened it, I could see Seto, but he didn't notice me. I was in a very small, dark room with one wall made of glass and a glass door embedded in it. Seto worked intently beyond the other side of the glass. He was looking especially tantalizing.

He had taken his suit jacket off and set it over the back of a nearby chair. He worked under the florescent lights, standing behind a decently sized metal table. The parts of what I assumed to be a duel disk were sprawled out on the table in a semicircle, making room for some plans to be laid in the center. His sleeves were rolled up slightly, allowing me to better appreciate his forearms, his tie slightly loosened around his neck.

He was looking at the pieces on the table, sometimes picking a piece up, then looking down at the sheet, then placing it back. Then I saw him let out a breath as he placed both palms on the edge of the table and leaned forward, looking over the papers as he thought.

He turned around to the whiteboard behind him, covered in his handwriting (which I had loved since the day he printed it across my skin). He wiped off a line with his hand. I recalled the way those same hands would slowly creep across my body...

Just then, Zero came in the door behind me. Or more, he stumbled in the door behind me, using the handle for support, his breathing heavy. "I found you," he heaved. He closed the door while keeping his eyes on me, then started to step forward.

His eyes had barely started to glow when I said, "Oh no, now?"

He froze, I had never hesitated before. "What is it? Why did you say that?"

"Oh, it's just," I looked at Seto working intently again, then back to Zero, "if you can really taste feelings, well, I don't know what you're going to think of this."

He looked confused, lowering his eyebrows. I decided that he should taste my blood first this time before he bit me. Not just to clear up what I meant, but to see if he could even handle it. I reached up and held his jaw firmly in one hand, opening his mouth. I moved my pointer finger forward and pierced it on the tip of his fang. A few drops of blood appeared and fell into his mouth right before I wiped the rest on his lip. Then I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his reaction.

He pulled back hastily and spat, clearly back to his usual self. I laughed as he turned away. "That's disgusting," he scoffed.

"Wait, really?" I called after him, laughing. "That was enough to curb your appetite?" But he was already gone. I turned back to Seto. _I wouldn't mind if Seto bit me right now_, I thought, recalling times where his teeth had gently grazed my skin.

He picked up another piece, then kept turning his head from it to the board as he thought. I loved watching him think. I paid special attention to his intense blue eyes. My breathing had deepened as I stood there motionless, unable to take my eyes off him. I had my arms crossed, but one hand had escaped and found its way to my chest, sprawled over my heart. He set the piece down and picked up a file, folding it open and holding it in one hand. He turned away, writing swiftly on the whiteboard. It showed off his broad shoulders and perfect V, and I envisioned running my hands over it. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and locked the door that Zero had come through, then turned back, slipping through the glass door. I stayed silent as I approached him, not wanting to distract him until I was upon him. I didn't mean to surprise him, but even if I did, he would pin me. With that realization, I sort of hoped I did surprise him.

I was right there when he turned back around. And I was ready. I grabbed his biceps and pushed him back against the wall, taking him off guard. I would have tried harder to let him be, had I not known that he liked having this effect over me. And I was ok with it, too, so long as he took care of it.

_Seto_

I had a lot of momentum on my project, caught up in my latest contraption. And then Jem was there, suddenly pushing me against my board. "Hi," she said softly, looking up at me with heavily dilated eyes. She let go of my arms, but pressed her body against mine. She tilted her head down a little as she lowered her eyes, taking my tie in her hands. I knew exactly what was going on.

Her eyes then started to trace my body. She lifted her hands and put them on my shoulders, then slowly ran them down my chest. "Mmm," she admired. Her eyes then flashed up to me. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't contain myself anymore." She brought herself to her toes and pulled me down by my tie. I felt her kiss on the side of my face, then her swift exhale, then kiss again. I grinned, knowing she couldn't see it, and took the opportunity to reach out and drop the file I had onto the table. "I've missed you," she whispered. There was something about me, and only me, that made her unable to control herself. It made sense. When I say I am the best at everything I do, I do mean _everything_. I straightened up and looked down at her, smirking. I wasn't going to let her have what she wanted so easily.

I looked at her for a moment, her eyes hazy, her lips parted, her hands clutching my clothing. I quickly grabbed her wrists and brought them away from my body. She let out a quick breath, then took a sharp one in. "You should know better than to bother me while I'm working," I said. "Just for that, I'm not sure I should encourage you by giving you what you want."

Her attitude quickly changed. She became worried, frantic. "No," she breathed, "You can't..."

"Now you're telling me what I can and can't do?" I taunted.

"No. Seto, please, I'll do anything..." she begged. This was the first time since she got back. Maybe I should go longer in between from now on—this was fun.

"Hm," I mused. Still holding her wrists, I pushed her back onto the table, pinning her and hovering above her. Her breathing hastened for a moment when I did this. I lowered my head to kiss her chest. She tilted her head away, closing her eyes, and arching her back to allow me better access. I felt her legs brush against mine, leading one of her knees up alongside my hip, trying to encourage me to come closer, but I kept my distance.

"Seto, please don't," she pleaded. "Not if you're not going to. Don't tease me..." But she still held herself in a way to encourage me to continue. She was completely powerless to me.

Then I tried something I never had before. "I can do whatever I want to you," I told her, pausing to see how she would react to the first part. Her breathing hastened again and she looked at me with an expression that seemed to beg me to do whatever I wanted to her. Then I looked her in the eye, leaning forward more so I was directly over her, ready to give her my reasoning, and simply said, "You're mine."

She seemed to melt in my grasp when I said this, her lips parting again. She kept her eyes on mine as she breathed, "Seto," and then a few heavy breaths, "I'm yours, Seto..."

That was all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Ashes

I knocked on the door and none other than Zero opened it. When he saw me, he wasn't excited, but he backed away and let me enter. Once I was in he didn't go away. "She's in her room," he informed me.

"I assumed," I replied coldly.

He thought for a minute, not quite sure what he wanted to say. "It's good you're here. Her brother's ashes came today. She's not doing well."


	22. Ashes

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I can't say enough how much I appreciate the feedback! And Quiet Harmony, when I read that I went "awwww!" at the end, and I never do that!**

_Zero_

Mea had decided to take a day off and just stay home. I, however, went to the range to shoot by myself for once. I didn't do my best—I wasn't feeling well. I wasn't there for too long before I went back to Mea's.

When I opened the door, I saw her on the couch, alone. It was quiet.

She sat, still and hunched over, hugging a vase to her, encompassing it and bringing her body together as much as she could, her hair falling forward. On the floor lay the remains of a cardboard mailing box and packing materials. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

She did not respond, nor did she turn to me, only lowered her eyes and blinked. A tear fell. And then I finally realized what must have happened.

I went and sat directly across from her on the coffee table. The aisle between us was narrow, so I needed to extend one knee on either side of her. I lowered myself a little by leaning forward, trying to get on her level, and placed a hand on the side of each knee to try and ground her.

Then I asked her gently, "Where do you want to put him?"

She slowly tilted her head up to face me. I saw the tears in her eyes, the sorrow in her soul, but I also saw that she was thinking. More importantly, I could tell that in her thinking she was processing instead of dwelling. For as grief-stricken as she was, she did look like she would hold it together and not fall apart. It was progress. "On my mantle," she whispered.

She just looked at me for a minute. I tried to read her, but was having difficulty. Then she leaned forward, placing the vase of ashes on the coffee table a little away from me. She sat back up and started to gather her hair and braid it to one side. "Mea, what are you-?"

"You know what I'm doing," she intervened. "You needed it yesterday and you didn't get it, meaning you still do."

"Mea I don't know if this is the right time-"

"It is," she said firmly. "I want to feel like I can actually do something to take care of someone that I love. I want to feel something aside from this."

She leaned forward. I hated this. I hated how it was too hard for me to refuse. Once she offered, it was always all I could think about. I had hoped that working with the professional would have helped, but it hadn't.

My gaze fixed on her exposed neck. I reached out a hand to touch it, drawing me to slowly lean forward. I hovered around her neck, trying to see if I could hold back while fixating on how delicious she smelled at the same time. I didn't know why I was trying, I thought as I licked and nipped at her neck, tantalizing my appetite. I couldn't resist. Normally I think she would have told me to stop, that it tickled, and to stop screwing around and just do it already, but she was too dispirited to notice.

Finally, I sunk my teeth into her. She gasped a little, as she always did, and tilted her head back at the pain. But the blood was too good. I reached out and put my arms around her, pulling her to me. Once I did this, she brought herself even closer. She rested her head against mine, her movement only allowing more blood to flow, and I felt her fists clench the back of my jacket.

I soon extracted my teeth, then lowered my head and licked some of the blood off her neck that had leaked. As I drew back, I started to return to rationality. This was always the worst part, when I felt human again and saw what I had done.

Once I sat up and had given her space again, I looked at her. She no longer looked as though she was about to cry, but there was no light in her eyes. She reached out, placing a hand on the side of my face. With her thumb, she gently wiped the spilled blood off my chin, then smeared it over my bottom lip. "Wouldn't want any to go to waste," she whispered.

I licked my lips and turned my head away in shame, bringing a sleeve up to wipe and cover my mouth, my eyes downcast. Then I looked back at her. Standing up, I directed, "Stay here," as I turned to leave. I came back a moment later with the first aid kit and reclaimed my spot to bandage her up.

I finished, and we looked at each other a moment, both emotionally battered. Then, without another word, she picked up the vase and set it on her mantle before turning to go back to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Jemmea<em>

My house was dark and quiet. I told myself that I would refrain from my nighttime walks, but I couldn't sleep. I had slept all day from the depression, and now was awake and emotionally tormented. I needed to get out. Nothing had happened to me all the times I had done it before, why would it happen tonight? I gathered my stuff together and headed out the door.

As soon as the cool night air touched my skin I felt a bit better. I closed my eyes, turned my head up to the sky, and took a deep breath in. Lowering my head, I opened my eyes, starting to walk toward whichever way I was drawn. After a while, I spotted a figure not far ahead. The thing was, they weren't moving, just standing there. Lurking. It made me slightly uncomfortable and I remembered what the boys had said, so I looked over my shoulder before I crossed to the other side of the empty street.

But that made no difference. Impossibly fast, the figure had charged across the street, its timing perfect to push me into an alley. I skidded to the ground, scraping my knee.

"You smell delicious." Its voice was strange, eerie, and hollow. I spun around to see glowing red eyes and hastily picked myself up, beginning to run deeper through the back streets.

The beast simply laughed and came after me, diving and catching my foot, making me fall to the ground. I rolled over as it rose to stand above me, and then I saw it in the light. Its face was horrid, disfigured and angular. Its body was distorted as well. It was far from human.

It saw my neck. "You've been chewed on—good thing I'm not picky. I'm just glad they left some for me-" it started to come towards me and I heard a shot. The beast was hit in the shoulder and flung back, crying out. I looked in the opposite direction to see Zero with his Bloody Rose raised.

When the beast regained itself, it looked at Zero. "You've been overrun with your sins, vampire," Zero warned with hate-filled eyes.

The beast looked him over for a moment. "Oh, I see. Not one to share, eh?"

Zero furrowed his brow and made a disgusted sound before he delivered the kill shot.

I turned to see the burst of dust drift through the air before looking back at Zero. "This is getting old," he said as he put his gun away.

"What? Hunting vampires?" I asked, coming to my feet.

"No," he responded, stepping towards me. "Saving you when you keep putting yourself in harm's way."

"Well, you're out here," I accused, beginning to brush my dress off.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm a trained hunter with a gun. You're a girl in high heels."

"I'm a young woman who is damn good in heels, and they're a great weapon, thanks," I returned. "And I'm trained in self-defense. Avery's a black belt and he taught me."

"Oh really," he said dryly.

"Yeah, he likes to think of me as Buffy and himself as Giles, whatever that means."

He sighed, purposefully overlooking my quip. "I still haven't found that Level E. I'm not sure if I even have yet, that was the second one I found tonight. If you hadn't scraped your knee, I'm not sure I would have found you in time."

I looked away. That creature. That was a Level E? It was so distorted. I brought my arms up around me. Then I remembered a similar face—the face I blocked out from that horrible night—another horrifying, disfigured creature. I looked back at Zero. Zero was rather handsome. Though this did not draw me to him or have the same effect over me as Seto, I could still see and acknowledge it. So to think of him turning into that...

He saw what was going through my mind, hated it, and changed it. "I thought your boyfriend also told you to stay in from now on."

It was strange to hear Seto regarded as my boyfriend. It was an extremely rare occurrence, equally as rare for me to be referred to in the respected manner. I didn't think of Seto in that manner, and I don't think he thought of us that way either. The terms just seemed so juvenile. He was just Seto, and I loved him, unlike how I loved anyone else.

I didn't respond. What was there to say?

Zero sighed. "I'm ready to head back for the night. So what's it going to be? Are you going to come with me, or is it my turn to start writing your eulogy?"

"No," I replied quietly, "I'll go home."

* * *

><p><em>Seto<em>

It was late at night when I decided to stop by her place. I hadn't seen her in a few days, which was becoming less common as time passed. I knocked on the door and none other than Zero opened it. When he saw me he wasn't excited, but he backed away and let me enter. Once I was in he didn't go away. "She's in her room," he informed me.

"I assumed," I replied coldly.

He thought for a minute, not quite sure what he wanted to say. "It's good you're here. Her brother's ashes came today. She's not doing well." His words struck me and I thought it over for a moment, not expecting to hear that. "Does she know you're coming?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted. I had not liked Jude, but had understood her connection with him and had at least tried a little bit. Zero, however, I could not see why he needed to be in her life. I did not even try to hold back with him. He should just be grateful I was helping him with his little problem.

He was irritated with me and turned, going down the hall that was away from Jem's room. Once he was out of sight, I turned and went to her. I did not bother to knock. I never did with her.

I opened the door to find her in bed, laying with her back to me. When she heard me, she twisted around to see who it was. I had not told her I was coming. When she saw it was me, she turned back over to close her thick book, then rolled back around to place it on her nightstand. After that she settled in, laying on her side, her arms tucked under the pillow as she simply looked at me. She did not say anything, she didn't even smile at me. Her brilliant eyes were dull. I clicked the lock behind me and modified my decision.

Taking my cell out of my pocket, I called Mokuba. He answered groggily—I had woken him up. "Are you ok to go on lockdown? I won't be home tonight," I stated.

"Yeah, that's fine," he yawned. "Is everything ok?"

"Mm. It will be." And I hung up. I walked around the bed to the other side, starting to take my clothes off. I draped them over a chair in the corner of her room, then climbed in bed with her.

She still faced away from me, and it wasn't until I had my arms around her that we finally said something to one another.

"What did you do today?" she began.

"Let's not do this now," I responded flatly.

"Why?" she asked, turning her head back the slightest bit.

"You don't need to put the effort in."

"Was it Zero who let you in?" My silence answered her question. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me Jude's ashes arrived today." She turned her head back away from me and said nothing. I reached out and took her face in my hand, rolling her over to make her look at me. But when I did, her eyes did not meet mine, and I saw the reason that she may have very well been laying on that side. I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me he didn't do that to you after."

"He did it when I asked him to." She reached a hand up to take mine off her face and turned back over.

I was offended by this and we were quiet. Then I noticed her grip the sheets and shudder. "Seto..."

"What?" I snapped.

"You have to find a cure for Zero..." she replied disparagingly. But then she softly added, "I keep hoping you'll rub off on him. He could really stand to have your attitude. Maybe yours will be enough to change his fate, too." Well, at least she still held me in a higher light. As I learned more, my feelings toward Zero were slowly turning into simple dislike. Either way, I was done with this conversation.

I propped myself up only slightly and extended my arm over her to turn off the light. I did it quickly, and as I pulled back, she had started to turn over, unintentionally brushing the back of her forearm along the inside of my arm, but this only helped her to navigate me in the dark. She kissed me slowly and lovingly, needing the comfort before resting her head on my chest to fall asleep. Even though I wasn't happy with her I allowed it. Whenever she did something that upset me, I was not dissuaded from her touch. I might not talk or reach out to her, but she could still touch me as much as she wanted. Perhaps this had something to do with the fact that I usually called upon her because this is what I wanted from her, and I never had any particular desire to talk to anyone. Nor did her body feel any less pleasurable when she was being slightly less compliant than usual.

A moment later I felt her fingers run over my chest and nestle in the hair just behind my ear as she pulled herself along with it. Soon her lips met mine, kissing me passionately several times before resting her forehead against mine, her fingers curling. "I love you," she breathed, clinging to me. I could tell she was worn emotionally, but physically rested and unable to escape to an alternate reality, at least on her own. She stayed pressed to me like that for a moment before returning for hungered kisses. Jem swung her leg over me, her elbows now resting by my ears as her body curled around mine. She pulled back to look at me longingly, a sadness still in her eyes. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, coming back down to kiss my cheek and nestle into me. "I need oxytocin and serotonin." She was desperate for me, and I perhaps enjoyed it more than I should.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Valentine's

I sat in the dark of the early morning. I was perched on one of the armrests to my couch, reading. And then I heard him, sneaking through from the hall. Without looking up, I said, "Good morning, Zero. Happy Valentine's Day."


	23. Valentine's

_Jemmea_

I sat in the dark of the early morning. I was perched on one of the armrests to my couch, reading. And then I heard him, sneaking through from the hall. Without looking up, I said, "Good morning, Zero. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Dammit," I heard him breathe before he made a dash for the door. I heard him turn the knob and struggle with it.

"Don't bother," I mentioned nonchalantly. "I anticipated you trying to escape and have us locked in." Then I held up the key that would let us out, "You're not going anywhere without me."

"I'm pretty sure what you're doing is illegal," he objected.

I finally closed my book and looked at him, setting it aside. "Yes, it's called kidnapping and it's illegal in all 50 states." He glared at me through the darkness. I had him right where I wanted him. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go? We have to go somewhere?" he grimaced. Then he asked darkly, "You didn't buy me a chocolate factory, did you?"

"No, dammit! That would have been amazing!" I realized. "Well, there's always next year."

"Don't ever buy me a chocolate factory," he threatened.

"Why not?" I teased, "_Zero Kiryu and the Chocolate Factory?_ Kind of has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He just continued to glare. I finally stood up and took a few steps toward him. "No, this year I got you something I think you might actually like. In fact, I am so certain that you will like this present that I will let you keep your gun on you, loaded and all."

"What?" he asked, then put together, "Were you not there that year because you thought I would shoot you?"

"I won't lie; a little bit," I admitted. He just kept looking at me dubiously. "So what, are you going to come with me willingly? I want you to meet the red queen and the white queen." No answer. "I'll even let you pick the music."

He sighed. "I'll give you a chance," he answered regrettably.

I smiled. "Well then, follow me!" I said, grabbing my car keys and unlocking the door.

The drive out of the city was beautiful as the sun rose. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded when we got further out.

"I'm so glad you asked, because you would have never known otherwise," I jested, averting his question. He, of course, just sighed, annoyed.

Eventually, we reached the destination and I turned into the dirt driveway. "Where have you taken me?" he asked as he saw the ranch, the only thing around for miles.

I parked, then turned and smiled at him. "Come on, follow me," I said lovingly as I undid my seatbelt, knowing how close he was to seeing it. He was clearly confused as he did the same and we climbed out of the car. I looked at him, crossing my arms, then nodded my head to the side, gesturing for him to follow me.

He pocketed his hands and followed me along the wide packed-earth path to the barn. When we walked around the corner, I stopped before the open door. I turned back to look at him and he stopped as I did, waiting for something to happen. He looked down at me and I just smiled up at him, waiting for his reaction. He still didn't notice.

"What, you got me a barn? I don't get it, how is this funny?" he chastised. But even though he hadn't noticed yet, she had.

The white mare got all worked up, whining and moving around fiercely in her pen when she saw Zero. This attracted Zero's attention, and that annoyed look he always carried melted away when he saw her. "Lily..." he breathed.

Hurriedly, he went to her. I followed at my own pace, coming up to meet them slowly. When Zero reached her, she put her neck over the half-wall and he took her face in his arms, hugging her to him. He rested his head in between her eyes and closed his own. They were both now calm and content. They stayed like that for a minute, then Zero opened his eyes and drew back. He kept his hands on her as he turned to me. "Mea," he began, a little disbelief reflecting in his voice, "you brought me Lily."

"Of course," I answered simply. "What is a white knight without his white steed to ride upon?"

"How did you find her?" he asked.

"It took some work to find out what happened to her after Cross Academy fell, but I did it. I'll tell you more in a second." I turned my head towards the other opening of the barn, the one past Lily that connected the indoor pen to the outdoor pen, and made a couple quick kissing noises.

The red queen came trotting in happily, and came right up to me, extending her neck excitedly. I took the sweet horse in my hands, resting the side of my face on hers. "I found Lily at a place that takes in horses. When I went there, I discovered that Lily had a friend. She had taken this lady under her wing. They told me that she was abused at her previous farm, but that she was a goddamn sweetheart, which is clear to see," I explained. "When Lily saw me there, she was actually a little excited. I think she recognized me and must have known that I was going to reunite her with you. I think she knows I'm your friend, and she was actually kind of nice to me when I told her that's what I was doing. I swear, if people could actually be magically turned into horses, Lily is one." I turned to Lily, drawing back from the other horse. "Lily, if you are actually a person, stomp twice." Nothing happened, though I hadn't actually expected it to. "Well, it was worth a try. Anyway, I took the liberty of naming her." I turned to him, "Zero, this is Valentine."

"I should have known," he remarked as he reached out to put a hand on her face. "But I will most likely end up just calling her Val." He studied her for a moment. "Her coat is the same color as Serenity's hair."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you do have a thing for her." He didn't respond. Then I spat annoyed, "Really Zero? It had to be Joey's sister? Do you _hate_ me?" Then I had an afterthought. "Ooh, actually, idea: Since you had a problem before with the brother getting in the way, how about you just shoot him up front, and then make a move. I take it back, this is a great idea-"

"Mea," he stopped me, "why do you keep trying to get me to shoot that kid?"

"Because I can't stand him," I whined.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to do anything. I'm in no state to do that—I'm not dragging anyone else down with me."

"Zero..."

"So, what's the deal?" he interrupted, moving on. "The barn is rented out and the girls live here and I come take care of them?"

"Sort of," I answered, "except you own the whole ranch."

His eyes widened as he turned to look at me. "Are you fucking serious?"

I shrugged. "I thought you would eventually want your own space. I'm not trying to kick you out though, you can stay with me for as long as you want. And there's a car out front for you, too." Then I raised my eyebrows and reminded him, "And now you're spoiled too, so I don't have to hear any more about it from you."

"Mea, I-" he couldn't even articulate himself.

"It's fine," I stopped him. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my best to try and give you a life that you deserve."

"No," he said, taking his hands off the horses. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. He rested one of his hands on the top of my head. "Thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me. You don't know what this means to me." Then he shook and pulled me a little closer, "You don't know what you mean to me. All you've done for me is so much more than I deserve."

I smiled. "I'm not going to get into an argument with you right now about what you deserve and what you don't deserve, but I'm glad I've made you happy."

"Jemmea," he said, a slight inflection in his voice, "everything you say you'll be for me, you know I'll be for you. I'll always have your back."

"I know," I responded, much calmer than him. "I've thought about that before. I mean, Jude was devoted to me, but he wasn't always concerned for me in the way he should have been. And Seto, God I love Seto, but I know if he ever believed I betrayed him, that would be it. But you, no matter what, I know you'll have my back, so I'll always have yours." I hugged him a little tighter. "I mean, it's because you're a total sucker, but still."

"Gee, thanks," he replied.

"... And Zero, that night you found me—it was mostly a blur, but I do remember asking you if you were an angel, and you telling me that, no, you were a monster. You're not a monster, Zero. You really are an angel. A guardian angel," I enforced. But he didn't reply. I sighed, and found a concluding phrase for my sentimental rant, "Happy Valentine's Day, Zero."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Bitter

"Hey, bro," he greeted, then saw me fretting. "What is it?"

"Jem's not answering her phone," I replied flatly.

"Oh," he said indifferently, then turned around and left. I was stunned. I have never received an odd reaction like that from Mokuba.


	24. Bitter

_Seto_

My day so far had been quite taxing. I decided to call Jem and ask if she would come over for five to ten minutes. I tried her phone and it went to voicemail, which was strange. I tried again about an hour later, thinking she was probably just showering or something earlier. Again, she did not answer. Once I hung up I sat back, resting my arm and bringing the side of my knuckles to my mouth, thinking. Then I remembered it was Valentine's day. We had never celebrated it before, but was she so against it that she would not even acknowledge me? It was possible, but in my gut I had a bad feeling. What if he had finally really hurt her? While I was thinking this over, Mokuba came in.

"Hey, bro," he greeted, then saw me fretting. "What is it?"

"Jem's not answering her phone," I replied flatly.

"Oh," he said indifferently, then turned around and left. I was stunned. I have never received an odd reaction like that from Mokuba. But he promptly came back in carrying a very small decorative box. He opened it as he walked over to me, taking a chocolate out and plopping it in his mouth before leaving the box on my desk. "I found this on Yugi's desk this morning, she must have left it there late last night," he told me before he turned. I watched him walk to the door and open it, turning back. "Hey Seto, remember that time she died for you?" I didn't say anything. Why was he bringing it up? "Just saying. And Yugi and I are ready to meet with you about ideas whenever you are." Then he left.

I turned my attention down to the box. There was a note on it in Jem's handwriting:

_Happy Valentine's Day, Moka!_

_I hope you enjoy these chocolates. I wanted to at least tell you that  
>I will be leaving with Zero tomorrow morning. I have a day planned<br>for us (Valentine's is kind of our holiday) but will be out of reach. I  
>am not sure how your brother will handle this, so I'm leaving it up<br>to you to decide to tell him or not. Anyway, I hope you both have  
>a wonderful day!<em>

_Love,  
><em>_Jem_

I wasn't happy about this. Why would Valentine's be their holiday? But I was more so confused. If it was, then why did Zero try to convince me to take her somewhere far away? Was it some sort of peace offering? Even that didn't quite make sense. But I stopped thinking about it by burying myself in my work.

* * *

><p>I didn't talk to her for a week, still a bit disgruntled and not really knowing what to say. The following weekend Mokuba accompanied me while I worked in my home office. He was seated in the provided area, his homework spread out over the coffee table just as Jem used to do when we were in high school.<p>

He sat back and huffed, frustrated. "Seto, do you think you can help me out? I don't get this at all."

"Mm," I replied as I finished typing the paragraph, not looking up. "What is it?"

I always tried to help him with his homework whenever he asked me. I wasn't always able to, not because of the actual material (I was the valedictorian of my class by a long shot—if I could do it then I can do it now) but because of other demands. He stood up and walked a paper over to me.

I turned away from the computer as he handed me the sheet. As I accepted it he started to explain what the assignment was. "We were each given a different poem to analyze. I was assigned this one, but I just don't get it. It's too cryptic."

I held the paper out and read it silently.

somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond  
>somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond<br>any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
>in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,<br>or which i cannot touch because they are too near

your slightest look easily will unclose me  
>though i have closed myself as fingers,<br>you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
>(touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose<p>

or if your wish be to close me, i and  
>my life will shut very beautifully ,suddenly,<br>as when the heart of this flower imagines  
>the snow carefully everywhere descending;<p>

nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
>the power of your intense fragility:whose texture<br>compels me with the color of its countries,  
>rendering death and forever with each breathing<p>

(i do not know what it is about you that closes  
>and opens;only something in me understands<br>the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
>nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands<br>-ee cummings

I only had to read it once to understand it perfectly, but my understanding wasn't due to my genius. As soon as I had read the terms "gladly" and "your eyes," she was again brought to the forefront of my mind, and the remaining words didn't allow her leave. All at once her bright eyes, her tender touch, and how I had slowly let my guard down were all called back to me. I was now left with a lingering feeling—a mixture of tranquility, ardor, and wonder, those eyes still captivating me from away.

I handed the paper back to Mokuba. "I can't tell you. You have to come to your own understanding of it," I directed as I shook it off and began typing again. He turned, and that was the end of it.

The next day I was back in my company office. I had been upset and irritated with her for a week, but my mood and feelings had been modified since I read those words yesterday. I wanted to see her, and decided to face it, so I called her again and asked her to come over to my office.

When she arrived, she came straight over to kiss me. "Hey, you busy man," she said as she perched herself on my desk, "I missed you."

She acted as though nothing was wrong, as though she had done nothing wrong. I didn't think she was capable of lying to me, but I couldn't be sure. I know she couldn't if I addressed it directly.

"What did you do with Zero a week ago?" I implored.

She nodded. "Ah, so Mokuba did decide to tell you."

"Are you avoiding my question? Why did you say that's your holiday?"

She laughed, then told me, "No, I'm not. It's because back at Cross Academy I saw how pissed off Zero got when he heard these girls say they were going to give him chocolates. So when he was out on patrol I put a ton of chocolate in his room." Then she stopped laughing as much and said as a side note, "Though the delivery guy was a pain to deal with. When I ordered a ton of chocolate, he asked me how much. I think that's a pretty exact amount..." She could be so literal sometimes. Again, I found this rather cute. I had always hated cute, but she had her own breed of it—a kind I secretly couldn't help but like.

"So what did you do with Zero?" I asked again.

"Well," she began, "I surprised him by buying him a ranch. It's out of the city a bit, but I think secretly and weirdly he's always kind of wanted to be a cowboy. Anyway, I thought he would want his own space."

"Wait, so he doesn't live with you anymore?" I surmised.

She shook her head. "Not for a week now." She looked at me for a moment. "I wasn't sure how you would take that, but I guess it's kind of a present to you too, huh?"

It was. I liked this news. The discontentment I had been feeling over the past week was gone, and I was actually quite happy with her. She had put in a huge effort to move him out. How... platonic.

She went on to add, "I figured I would give him at least somewhat of a life if he can't have a real one, but thanks to you he might actually have a chance." She paused, just gazing at me. "Thank you for all this, Seto. I really do appreciate it." She looked off for a moment, then shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

She turned back to me, then smiled and gently laughed. "What?" I demanded. People looking at me and laughing did not go over well with me.

She continued to stare at me, a slight smile on her face, her eyes dazed. I was starting to realize that it was... loving. "It's just," she tilted her head, "you must really love me." I gave no response, no reaction. "At least I hope so, because I really, _really_ love you," she breathed. I saw her gorgeous eyes move just the slightest bit as she looked back and forth from one of my eyes to the other. She was entrapped by them again.

But after all the problems people have had with me, and her being the only person to make this claim who was not related to me by blood, I had to know, "Why?"

"Why?" she echoed. She turned her head past me, again looking at the city, and leaned to one side. The sun was setting, and though I faced away from it, I knew it was a mix of bright colors and city lights starting to glow. I had seen it many times. She, however, still found it entrancing. She looked it over as she thought, though not with the same intensity or purpose as when her eyes fell upon me. She started to list things, "I suppose because you always know what you're doing, you respect me, you can hold your own. Because you have your own interests and drive, you occupy yourself and have direction, you're very smart, you're very handsome..." she turned her eyes back to me, "and I feel safe around you. At ease." She paused as she looked me over. "But that's just off the top of my head," she finished sweetly.

"Don't you also feel safe around Zero?" I accused.

"Yes, but," she sat up and cast her eyes down as she adjusted herself. Once she had, she brought her eyes directly at level with mine and said, "it's not the same. Here's the thing about Zero: as much as I love and care about him, he's an emotional void. He requires a lot of energy and surveillance. You don't. I never have to worry about you. I think I feel so comfortable around you because of how independent you are." She tilted her head to the other side, "In fact, you don't require anything from me. I guess I love you because... you don't need me, you just want me, and that actually means a lot." And then she asked playfully, "Why? Why do you love me?"

Looking at her, I only had to think about it for a second. "Because you're perfect," I disclosed.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm perfect, or I'm perfect for you?"

"Both," I declared firmly, as though I would ever accept anything less. As I sat there with her, I felt it. I enjoyed these times I spent alone with her. I didn't live for them, but they brought a balance to my life. She was the last piece.

"Oh," she laughed gently. "I see."

Then that was it. I had made my final decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Final Decision

I stood up suddenly and offered her my hand. "Come on," I insisted. She took it and slid off my desk. I let go of her then turned and grabbed my jacket, spinning it around over my shoulders as I put it on. As I did, I made sure to casually feel the front pocket.


	25. Final Decision

_Seto_

I stood up suddenly and offered her my hand. "Come on," I insisted. She took it and slid off my desk. I let go of her then turned and grabbed my jacket, spinning it around over my shoulders as I put it on. As I did, I made sure to casually feel the front pocket.

"What is it?" she wondered as she watched me.

"You'll see," I responded in my somewhat impatient tone. My rudeness had never once deterred her, though. I suppose this was because she never dwelled on such small, trivial things. What a lovely trait.

I took her hand again and pulled her along. When we reached the elevator, I pulled her to me, then looked down at her and kissed her. As I gazed at her, it was slowly starting to creep up on me that she would soon be all mine. I started to become internally excited, but then caught myself. I realized that there was still the possibility that she would say no. We were still young, well in theory anyway—we were in no way typical 20-somethings—and we had never talked about this before. She may not be the marrying type. I pushed it out of my mind, though in the back of my head, I comforted that thought by realizing that I had never thought I was either. Still, I chose not to think about it, and instead enjoyed the feel of her body against mine.

I reached out and pressed the button for the roof, causing the doors to close. She had watched me, then turned up to me inquisitively. "Up?" she asked. I gave her no response, nor did I so much as look down at her. My mind was on the task at hand. She looked away again, wrapping her arms farther around my waist as she said, "You've never taken me up before." I realized she was right, I had only ever shown her out, if that, never met her. Even the night I brought her back, we were coming down after landing on the roof.

The doors opened to the now barely lit sky. She was mesmerized by the view until I urged her again, "Come on."

I led her over to my Blue Eyes jet, then turned back to her, offering my hand. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes, unsure of what was going on. "Get in," I pressed.

She took my hand and slowly stepped forward, keeping her eyes on me. I became impatient and dropped her hand, placing my own around her waist and hoisting her up into my jet. I climbed in with her to help her sit down. Once she was settled, I knelt to help her with the seatbelt again, making sure that she was safely in. Once it was buckled, I could not yet take my hands away, and I gently slid them down her hips admiringly. I looked back up to her. She was watching me closely, still unsure of what was happening.

Again, she looked from one of my eyes to the other, her eyes still filled with skepticism. "How did I come to trust you so damn much?" she asked. I gave her no answer. I just smirked before I let go of her and stood up, climbing into the pilot seat.

Once I buckled myself in, I made sure the plane was set to solo since Mokuba wasn't flying with me. I made sure all systems were a go, then closed the glass encasing. "All right," I called back to her, "brace yourself."

She put her hands on either side of the compartment, then kept her knees together as she did the same with her feet on the floor, and we shot up into the evening sky.

When we were high above the city, I sensed her lean over to one of her hands and peer down at the city lights she loved so much. Then she sat back and looked up to the night sky just as I redirect the thrusters, and we were off.

I circled around the city until I found the direction I wanted. Soon we were flying over the water, turning the city into its own galaxy behind us.

She remained quiet, taking it all in, her head tilted slightly back as she peered at the stars coming into view. We sat contently in peace with one another. After some time, she began to sing. As always, it was very soft, and I didn't think she was aware that I could hear her over the hum of the jet. I wasn't sure if she even knew she was doing it. I assumed she was lost in herself again. Mokuba had told me about when he had first determined she was in love with me. He said he knew because she kept singing to herself, just like now.

"_... I've seen love, and I follow the speed of the starlight; I've seen love, and I follow the speed of the star swept night..._"

"What are you doing back there?" I pried.

"Hmm? Oh," I heard as she came out of it. "Finding constellations I know."

"Mm." And then it was quiet again.

Soon I saw the destination. It was a small desolate island far away from the reaches of man. I had noticed it in some of my flights before, and last time I flew over it, I thought of her—it seemed like a place she would like. I slowed as we approached, finally hovering over a flat, grassy area. It jutted out slightly from the rest of the island and was not significantly higher than the adjoining beach I was taking her to.

We landed and I opened the glass encasing. I quickly unbuckled and stood up, turning to face her. She had unbuckled herself already and was now taking off her shoes. I climbed out, then turned back to her. She used both hands to pull herself up, then accepted my help for the long jump down.

As she turned to look at the beach, her hair caught in the wind before she turned back to face me. "What are you up to?" she asked. "Is there, I don't know, supposedly a rare card here or something?"

"No," I replied. "I just thought you'd like it."

She narrowed her eyes and turned her head, keeping her gaze on me. Then she took a couple steps back before she twirled and fled down to the beach, as though she were afraid I would suddenly change my mind. I watched her as she went, promptly knee-deep in the waves, lifting her arms slightly to feel the breeze. She took a few steps back to shallower water, then walked along the shifting tide. A few steps from the waves she knelt down, picked something up, and examined it. She then took it with her back out into the tide and tossed it deeper into the ocean. I watched her in the glow of the moonlight. She was just as enchanting as that first night, but back then she had felt out of my grasp. Now she felt so close.

I took off my jacket and tossed it over the side of my jet, taking the box out. Turned away from her, I opened the case to look at it one last time. _Am I really going to do this?_ I checked with myself again. I closed the box and turned over my shoulder to look at her, her striking blonde hair brushed to the side by the wind. She was lost in the waves as I had seen her before. _Yes._ I was going to do this, without a doubt.

Placing my hands in my pockets, ring included, I strode down to the beach, taking my time. I stopped about ten feet away from the water, watching her until she turned to me.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said in her playful, flirtatious tone—a tone I didn't think anyone else had ever had the privilege to hear, "I suppose you were correct. I do like it here."

I said nothing, but simply stepped towards her. She came back out of the waves to greet me, and we met just past the cusp of the water. I simply looked down at her, and she up at me. My eyes still transfixed, I took my free hand out of my pocket and brought it to her cheek. She gently lifted both her hands, placing one atop my own and the other upon my forearm. As she took my hand in hers, she closed her eyes and turned her face into my palm. Whips of her hair would come and dance around my touch, then get pushed back. She kissed my hand tenderly, then opened her eyes and turned back to me, smiling. In that moment I had made her so happy, and now I wanted her to do the same for me.

"Jem," I said, catching her attention.

"Hmm?" she responded.

And this was it. I was ready. I dropped to one knee, my hand sliding from her face with my arm still in her hold. I kept one of her hands in mine as I spoke. "I know I'm not good at this emotional stuff, but... I have found something with you that I never thought I would be capable of having, and without you, I don't think I ever would have." She was still as I spoke, only her hair moving in the wind. She seemed to not dare react in any way, not really sure of what was going on as she patiently waited for me to tell her. "In my life I have strived to have it all. The best of everything. I thought that everything else I was doing would fulfill my desires, but once I conquered it all, I felt that there was one piece still missing. That piece is you. Once you are truly mine, I will have it all, so," I let go of her hand and took the ring out of my pocket. Her eyes widened as I held the case up. When I opened it, she brought both hands up and covered her mouth. I tensed, but refused to show it being in such a vulnerable state already. "Say you'll marry me."

She looked back and forth from the stone glistening in the starlight to my intent eyes. She took her hands from her mouth and rested one on my wrist holding the case, the other on my cheek. "Seto," she whispered, staring directly into my eyes. '_Seto_,' I loved the way she said my name. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?" she confirmed.

"Yes," I replied solemnly.

With that, she gave me her answer: "Then absolutely."

All the tension left my body as I took her hand, her other hand back over her mouth. I smiled as I slid the ring on her delicate, fair finger, its now eternal resting place, for she was now truly, completely, mine. Once it was fixed, I took her in my arms and lifted her as I stood. She buried her face in my neck and clung to me as I picked her up, then turned to meet my face as I set her on her feet. She kissed me lovingly, and I kissed her passionately. I had won. I was a young, successful billionaire with his own flourishing company, every title I had ever wanted, a brother who was beyond loyal, and a now soon-to-be, beautiful, intelligent wife who gave me more than I ever asked for. There was no one in the world who could top what I had.

She stared at me contently. "I was wondering why you brought me here. You always have an agenda."

"And you're ok with that?" I affirmed.

She tilted her head while keeping her eyes on mine. "You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't."

She shook her head, then let out a breath that sounded like a laugh. I had left her speechless in her disbelief. "Wow," she exclaimed as she started to find her words. "Seto, I didn't even know you were thinking about this." She looked at her ring, studying it. "Where did you find this? It's gorgeous," she asked.

"I designed it and had it custom made," I responded conceitedly, holding her close as I continued to enjoy her reaction.

She shook her head again and looked up at me, smiling. "You are certainly a man who knows what he wants."

"No," I corrected, "I am a man who _has_ what he wants."

She took my face in her hand, directing my gaze down at her smiling face, then told me, "Don't ever change." And that was why _she _was the one I chose for my own.

"Hm," I responded. "Are you ready to go back to Domino as my fiancée?"

She pulled back. "Lead the way, Mr. Kaiba." I took her hand and turned back to my jet.

**So there it is, I hope it was up to your standards! Was it worth the wait?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Blessing

I sat in the range waiting for Zero. I was supposed to meet him today, and I was nervous to with my news.


	26. Blessing

_Jemmea_

I sat in the range waiting for Zero. I was supposed to meet him today, and I was nervous to with my news. His opinion would ultimately affect my decision to go through with this or not. He always looked out for me, and I trusted him more than I trusted myself.

I sat in one of the booths again, my feet up on the chair. I held my ring with the fingers of my other hand as I extended both arms. I twisted the ring slightly back and forth, watching it catch the light.

Zero soon arrived... with a bow and arrows. "I have something different for you today." This change distracted me from my plans.

"Huh?" I replied.

"The weapon of choice of the huntress. I thought we could use a change," Zero replied as he walked around past the booths. I spun around and slid off the other side, going to meet him. I think he must have liked the nickname Orion. "Stand beside me and watch my stance as I take a shot." I obliged. Once he fired, I turned to see him successfully hit bull's-eye with this, too.

He handed me the bow and switched spots with me. "Are you sure I'm even going to be able to pull this back?" I asked.

"Pretty sure," he replied, handing me an arrow. He walked me though knocking the arrow onto the string. "Let me see you get in the stance before you shoot."

I did what I recalled seeing him do. My body was upright, facing him, feet shoulder length apart. "Ok, now keep your arm out straight and pull back to the corner of your mouth," he directed. I turned my head and did just that, but the bow was somewhat hard to pull back. Then I felt a hand under my elbow, guiding it up, and turned to look instinctively when Zero yelled, "_Pay attention! You're holding a loaded weapon!_"

"Sorry!" I yelped and turned back.

He huffed. "You have to keep this forearm in line with the arrow." So he tells me now. I did, and it was a whole lot easier to pull back.

I took my shot and the arrow skidded across the floor. "Next time take a moment longer to aim before you release, but that wasn't bad for just getting a feel for it."

"You do it again and I'll observe." I handed the bow back to him and he did just that. Watching him was pretty cool. "You're a much better Orion than I am an Artemis," I told him. I was playing with my ring again, which he still hadn't seemed to notice. "Actually, would it be ok if we came back to this? There's something I would like to talk to you about."

He turned to me, narrowing his eyes and lowering the bow as I dropped my hands. "Sure," he replied skeptically.

I nodded my head to the side. "Let's go sit." Zero set the archery equipment down and followed.

I perched myself again on the counter of a booth, and he sat in the nearby chair as I crossed my feet and swung my legs a little. We looked at each other and I bit my lip. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

I was nervous. He probably wouldn't approve, and I wasn't sure what that would mean for me. I didn't know what to say, so I just held my left hand up next to my face, the back facing him. He noticed it. "Really?" he said. I couldn't read him yet, but he wasn't yelling at me, so that was good.

"Yeah," I replied. "What do you think?"

"Well... it's pretty," he replied.

I dropped my hand. "Not that," I retorted. "What do you think about the decision?"

"Why are you asking me?" he returned.

"Because you've always looked out for me," I answered. "I want to know."

He sat back in his chair and slightly flicked his wrists up, not really sure what to say. "Well, I don't know, I don't really know anything about this guy. I mean, I know he's doing this project for you, not for me, and he obviously really likes you, but what do you think of him aside from being a 'cold, cold bastard?'" he recalled.

"I think the world of him," I replied, looking back down at my ring. I realized Zero didn't really know anything about Seto and me. "I met him when I first moved to Domino. I liked him because he let me be. In fact, I think he's the only person I have ever liked when I first met them-"

"You didn't like me?" Zero interrupted.

"What? The first few times I met you, you were taking my cigarettes away and making me go back to my room. Of course I didn't like you," I retaliated. "You did, however, earn my respect when I first met you, which most people will go a lifetime without." He accepted this and I continued to tell him about Seto. "After we met, I had to go back to my father's island, where I ran into Seto again. It turned out he and my father were business rivals, and he had kidnapped Seto's little brother-"

"Your father kidnapped people? Children?" Zero said in disbelief. Zero had never discovered the extent of my father's horridness.

"Yup," I replied, "he did... Anyway, I helped Seto rescue his brother, but he ended up rescuing me from my father. He did pull one stunt that I was quite upset with him for: my dad came looking for me, and Seto knew about it and didn't tell me. Instead, he just kept me close to protect me from my father, so I guess I can't hate him too much for that. And, I mean, apart from that he's really smart, and driven, and so sexy- mmm, as you can imagine, the sex is amaz-"

"Ok, I really don't want to hear about it, and I certainly don't want to imagine it," Zero intervened.

"Right, sorry." I tried to move away from it. "But aside from that, he's always on top of things and knows what he's doing-"

"You are talking in general now, right?" he pleaded.

"Yes, Zero," I responded, stopping myself from adding that it could still fit either context. "I don't know. He makes me happy, and I think I make him happy. I hope so... he's been through a lot."

"Like what?" Zero asked.

I told him about Seto's adoption and taking over the company. "After that, he kept conquering whatever he felt like."

"Including you?" Zero countered.

"Yeah, actually," I confessed. "When he proposed, he said that he wanted to have everything, and he didn't feel like he could have it without me."

"...Well, how do you feel about being a trophy wife?" Zero asked.

"Well, I hadn't thought about it like that-" So I took a moment to think about it. "I suppose I'm fine with it, so long as I'm _his_ trophy wife. He only depends on himself, so he doesn't need to ask me for anything. And I have enough assets that I won't need to depend on him either, which I'll be able to keep because he will no doubt want a prenuptial agreement. I don't care enough about anything to disagree with him on issues. Aside from that, I get to just do whatever I want all day. That really doesn't sound so bad."

I looked to Zero. "Well," he was finally giving his answer, "I wouldn't have recommended it, but that all sounds good."

I smiled. "Thank you, Zero."

"So do you want to get back to shooting?" he asked, not much for these conversations.

"Actually," I replied, "I kind of feel like going to get ice cream. Want to come? We can come back to this after."

He sighed. "I guess."

I hopped down. "Ok, I always go with Mokuba so we'll stop up and see if he wants to come, too." On our way up, I said, "This will be good. I don't think Mokuba really likes you." Zero just looked at me. Right, no one wants to be disliked by a kid. "But it's just because of how Seto feels about you. Mokuba's very protective of Seto, and Seto hates you. Don't take it personally, though, Seto hates everyone, but Mokuba's sweet and rather easy to win over." I thought for another moment, "In fact, the only people Seto doesn't seem to hate are Mokuba and myself, but that might only be because he thinks I'm pretty."

"I think he likes you for more than just that," Zero replied, referring to my hand.

"Well, I hope so," I replied. The elevator doors opened and I walked down to see Mokuba. He was alone in the office when I stuck my head in. "Hey Moka," I said to catch his attention.

He looked up and ran to me, grabbing my hand and looking at it. "It's true! He did it!" Then he hugged me. His hugs were more encompassing now that he was at least as tall as me.

"Yeah, he did. Hey, I was wondering, Zero and I are going to get ice cream. Do you want to come? We can celebrate."

Mokuba still clung to me, but pulled back to look at Zero skeptically. Zero stood back a bit, quiet, with his hands in his pockets. Mokuba agreed a bit hesitantly. I don't think that he knew quite what to think of Zero, but that was partially why I wanted to do this. By the end of this trip I predicted that Moka would come to fully accept Zero, and that would make my life just a little easier. By the time we had each consumed our final lick of ice cream, my prediction had come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Agreement

"Mmm. That reminds me," I answered coolly, "I already have a prenuptial agreement drafted if you want to read it."

"Why yes," she replied sweetly, not offended at all. She knew me well enough to know this is who I was, not that she wasn't a practical person herself. "Let's see what I'm getting myself into."


	27. Agreement

**Heads up! For those of you currently watching VK, you may want to finish it up before I post the next chapter.**

_Seto_

"Avery was of course beside himself when he found out this morning," Jem was telling me. A little over 24 hours ago I had been down on one knee. Since I took her for my own, I was finally able to impose that she stop with her nighttime walks, especially now that once my enemies found out she was my fiancée, she was likely to be targeted. I told her that she could come to my office if she absolutely needed to get out, since I was almost always there late in the night and she would be safe here. If she really had to, she could wander through my building, restless as she was; but as I had expected, once she arrived she was fixed on me. And now here she was, back in my office, on my desk with her feet resting on my knee. "I offered him my loft once this happens, and he was happy to take it."

"Mmm. That reminds me," I answered coolly, "I already have a prenuptial agreement drafted if you want to read it."

"Why yes," she replied sweetly, not offended at all. She knew me well enough to know this is who I was, not that she wasn't a practical person herself. "Let's see what I'm getting myself into." As I opened my drawer she had a realization. "Oh, now I can finally get rid of that terrible name." _Yes,_ I thought now that she had mentioned it_, somewhere Pegasus is rolling over in his grave_.

I realized something else: Pegasus had plenty of time to change his will after he found out Jem had chosen me. Was he really so cocky that he thought he could get her back? Or could it be... he meant for this to happen? Honestly, there really was no better person for Industrial Illusions to go to. Aside from my company and business talents, who loved Duel Monsters more than I did?

I took the paper and closed the drawer. Once I handed it to her, I sat back and placed an elbow on my armrest, supporting my head as I watched her look over the agreement. As soon as she got it in her hands, she said, "You had this before you even proposed to me didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because you're always one step ahead," she answered nonchalantly without looking up. As she read it, I wrote a note to myself to contact the jeweler in the morning.

I watched her as she read. I remembered when Pegasus had tried to convince me that she was just with me so she could marry me and take my company away to hand over to him. It was funny to think that without this agreement, she could have somehow taken Kaiba Corp. and been the head of the Duel Monsters empire. I tried to picture it in my mind only to see the humor in it, but I couldn't even do that. I couldn't envision her in that position, it just made no sense. Good thing she had me.

The agreement wasn't too long and she was a fast reader, so it only took her a minute. "So, this basically says that if we divorce, we don't have rights to the other's stuff, most importantly your company." She looked up. "Can we make some modifications on this?"

A moment ago, I think I fell in love with her just a little more. When she picked out little things about me, like the agenda or me always being one step ahead, I always felt a little better. They were little pieces of evidence that she truly loved _me_, which was important because I obviously still had trust issues. So when she said she wanted to make modifications, it was another step back.

"Like what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Could we put in here that I cannot have access to your company, ever? Like not while we're married, not if something happens to you, not if you die, never. And is it possible to hand control of Industrial Illusions over to you through this, or does that have to be a separate process?"

Why did I ever doubt her? For her to ask for anything else would have been completely untrue to the person I had come to know and love. Love. I'll admit it now, only to myself, just how much I do love her. "I'll ask my lawyers about it in the morning." She set the document down next to her on my desk as I looked her over. I thought about what she had just said. Again, _that_ was what she requested. "When do you want to marry me?" I asked, pushed by the adoration I felt.

"Oh, Seto, I'll leave all that to you. Personally, I would marry you right now, but I know you're busier and more detail-oriented than I am," she replied. "You like more of the flair and the show. I'm not much for being the center of attention, you'll be the bride in that sense." She leaned forward, placing both her elbows on her knees and resting her cheeks in her hands, just looking at me.

"So I could wear white?" I tested.

"You could be the only one wearing white, if that's what you wanted," she responded. "The one thing I ask," she continued, her voice rising a little, trying to say this gently, "is that it has nothing to do with Duel Monsters. Though I suppose I could live with a dragon fountain or something."

"So you would marry me tomorrow afternoon, if that's what I asked?" I implored.

She smiled. "Just ask."

I looked her over, then reached out and ran my hands up her legs to the back of her knees, pulling myself a little closer to her. I could have anything I wanted from her. I just had to ask. I bet I didn't even need to do that. I flashed my eyes up to her. "I'm about to leave to go home. Come with me."

Her smile never faded. "Ok."

I called for my driver and stood up, her feet sliding from my knee. I grabbed the few things I needed to bring home as she put her shoes on, then I turned to her to see if she was ready. She just looked at me. I extended my arm and she understood, taking it and letting me guide her out.

Once the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, I saw the limo waiting through the glass doors. I walked towards it, keeping my eyes ahead in the now dimly lit entrance. Jem silently walked alongside me, content to have my arm. From further away, I heard one of my security guards acknowledge, "Good night, Mr. Kaiba."

Neither of us said anything on the ride home. She sat beside me, her head on my shoulder. She slid her arm under mine and now had my hand in both of hers. She watched it as she quietly played with it, turning it over in her hands, tracing it, and comparing it against her own. This gave me the perfect opportunity to grab her hand and pull her along once we were home.

I only let go of her once we had stepped into my room. I went to set my briefcase down, unbuttoning the front of my suit as she went to my bed. She took her shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then undid her slim jeans. I watched all this, starting to walk toward her as she sat on my bed to start pulling her jeans off. Once they too hit the floor, I was upon her.

I crawled over her, slowly, her laying back as I did so. Soon she was looking up at me, trapped. I had one knee and one hand on either side of her, allowing me to hover directly above her. She was perfectly calm as she looked up at me, her eyes traveling down. My tie dangled over her and she reached up, delicately undoing it and sliding it off. She undid the top few buttons of my shirt, then slid her hands under the fabric. They worked around from my collar bone to the back of my neck before she slid her hands up to my ears. I closed my eyes. It felt wonderful; the tension I carried seeming to be released wherever she touched. I opened my eyes again when her hands came to rest on my jaw.

She was more than a vision as I looked down at her in my bed. I loved the way she looked when she was here. Her fairness made her blend in perfectly with my room, as though she was meant to be a part of it. I wanted this. I wanted to have her here, to be mine, safely in my space away from the city. I wanted to have it everyday, and I wanted it now.

"Marry me one week from today," I entreated.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "A week from today?" she repeated. "I thought you would want to have a big fancy thing and show off, especially since you are such a planner."

"Mm," I replied. "I can also be rather impatient when I want something."

She looked away as she thought about this for a second, her thumb stroking my cheek. "That's true." She looked back.

"I will have a week to get the few details I want right, that's more than enough time for me to plan, and if we wanted a big ceremony later, we could always do that. But I do want to show you off. It looks as though Industrial Illusions will be officially acquired very soon, and when that happens there will be a celebratory party. I want to have you as my wife to show off then."

"Oh," she said, a little unhappy with the realization that, "marrying you means I have to go to all the events like that, don't I?"

"Yes," I responded, keeping my eyes fixed on her.

She sighed, looking up at me. "Too bad you're worth it." I smirked. Then she confirmed, "All right, one week."

"Hmm," I mused at getting my way. "Leave everything to me. You just focus on getting a dress and moving in here. I assume I can use Avery to help with preparations. You can have Roland to help you as you need for moving."

She didn't say anything. There was nothing for her to say. I looked her over again, happy that I was securing everything I wanted. I leaned back, my arms coming alongside here as I lowered myself. I held her sides, then kissed her exposed stomach lovingly before I climbed off to get ready for bed.

**So I made you all wait a long time for the proposal, but will I make you wait a long time for... a wedding? How much is even left in this fic? Anyway, I have never seen Kaiba as one to have all the models or whatever surrounding him, especially between Mokuba and Kaiba's hate of social situations. I do, however, see him as the "Check you losers later, I'm going to go home and make love to my super hot wife" type.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> The Bloody Rose

"Those of my stature tend to find out about these things. I heard the rare blood of a pureblood was needed," she replied shyly. "The project is for Zero Kiryu, right?"


	28. The Bloody Rose

**Again, just a reminder that you may want to finish VKG before reading this.**

_Jemmea_

I finished shooting and tucked the band behind my ear.

"You've gotten much better," Zero commented. He turned to look at me. "Do you want to try shooting the Rose?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? You would let me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I think you've earned it." He extracted the Bloody Rose from his coat and handed it to me. "Take one shot. Make it count."

I did my very best, thinking about every way I held my body, everything he had taught me (even though hitting the target didn't matter much with this gun). I pulled the trigger. It was truly beautiful to watch when standing directly behind the blast. Once it dissipated, I took the hearing protection off and turned to Zero for his reaction, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were transfixed on my neck, starting to glow.

He reached out and placed one hand on my head as he stepped closer to me. I still had a bandage on from before, my wound hardly healed. He pulled it down, and I could feel his breath on my neck. He was getting worse.

As his body came close to mine, I made sure to turn the safety on so as not to shoot him accidentally. But after his fangs pierced me and he took one gulp, he rapidly pulled back. He had never done that before.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Mea..." he started, "I don't know how to ask this, but... are you sexually active?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I answered as I fixed the bandage. And I think I had already mentioned that anyway, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had blocked it out.

"It's just, your blood, the taste... have you been, you know," he tried to insinuate, but I didn't know, "regular?" He looked at me expectantly and I said nothing. "You're not, late, or anything?" he asked.

Then I understood what he was saying. "No..." I shook my head, "No, no I can't be," I started to freak out. "You can't mean- there's no way, no!" but then a smile crept across his face. He held a hand up to his mouth, and he started to laugh.

"_You were joking?_" I roared.

"That's for making me taste your lust filled blood that time," he snickered.

"Are you serious, Zero? You never tell a woman that, you never tell anyone that! I can't believe you." The angrier I became, the more he chuckled. "Are you serious? In all the time I have known you, I have never once seen you smile or heard you laugh, and you think this is funny? _This_ is your sense of humor? Really?" He just kept going. I was infuriated. He had really freaked me out. "That's it. You're on your own. You can't bite me anymore." I took a couple of steps back.

"Jemmea, wait, come on," he called as I stormed away.

_Seto_

"Mr. Kaiba," came Roland's voice through the phone. "I have a young girl down here who says she has contributions to the blood project."

"What?" I protested. "That project is being kept under wraps."

"What do you want me to do, sir?" he asked.

"Send her up," I ordered.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on my door before it opened. A timid girl first stuck her head in, then upon seeing me slowly entered the room as the door closed behind her. "Thank you for meeting with me," she began.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to pull here, but how did you find out about this project?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Those of my stature tend to find out about these things. I heard the rare blood of a pureblood was needed," she replied shyly. "The project is for Zero Kiryu, right?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked darkly.

Just then, Jem stormed in my door, obviously upset. And she carried Zero's gun with her. When she saw the girl, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening—I think partially filled with fear. Within an instant Jem had the gun pointed at the girl. "Yuuki Cross," Jem said, her eyes locked on the girl as she started to circle around her. Then she narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I guess it's Yuuki Kuran now."

"Jemmea," she proclaimed. "So you are behind this."

"Jem, what is-" I tried to demand.

"Not now, Seto. Just stay back," she commanded without taking her eyes off the girl. It was the first time she had ever spoken to me in such a manner, and I knew it had to be an extraordinary circumstance for her to do so. I would grant her time to handle this on her own.

"Seto?" Yuuki asked, peering at me out of the corner of her eye. Then she looked at Jem's left hand. "Did he give that to you?" I did not understand why Jem was so on edge. This girl spoke rather sweetly and sincerely, and was even smaller than Jem. But Jem had never truly given me any reason to doubt her; I had to remind myself of that and trust her for the time being.

"Yes. My brother died, so unfortunately I had to settle for someone else," Jem retorted. Yuuki let out a sharp, offended breath. _What the-_ "I don't know why you're here, but I want you as far away as possible," Jem threatened. "You are half the reason he's so broken."

"You're one to talk," Yuuki replied. "I was the one who was left with him after you abandoned him."

"I never abandoned him," Jem snapped. She narrowed her eyes, gun still pointed. "And I certainly never betrayed him." After a moment she added, "I suppose you want to see Zero."

"You would let me?" Yuuki inquired, the tension between the two thick.

"I don't make decisions for Zero, though I probably should," she added. "I would advise against it, but hey, it's your death wish."

"Jemmea," Yuuki advised, though it seemed like she was sincerely trying to help Jem, "I should probably give you fair warning: Kaname will move the whole Earth and sky should anything happen to me. Especially if you insist on pointing the Bloody Rose at me."

Jem hovered for a moment, considering this. "Dammit, that's right," Jem whispered to herself as she lowered the gun.

"That's a lot better," breathed the girl.

"You're quite different now, I see your husband has rubbed off on you. Sorry, or do you prefer to call him brother?" Jem accused again. I was stunned by this whole operation. It seemed completely surreal. My body was tense and I was unsure of what to do, or what the hell was even going on.

"I'm here to donate some of my blood to your project," she informed Jem, choosing to ignore her comment.

"Oh really?" Jem asked, unconvinced. "Tell me, does Kaname know you're here?"

Yuuki lowered her eyes, slightly shamed. "No," she said, then looked back at Jem. "I'm here for Zero. I'm not here to do any harm."

"Well, I'm impressed that you made it here on your own accord. I will accept your help, and I will even thank you for taking care of Zero in my absence, but after this, I never want to see you again."

They were both silent for a moment. Then Yuuki noted, "The scarf is a nice touch. I wish I had thought of that back when Zero was biting me." She then looked at Jem, and as she started to take a few steps toward her, she commented, "He's been feeding off you again, I see." Jem quickly covered the spot with her hand. Yuuki reached out to touch it as well. "I can't blame him... you look so... tasty..." As her hand grazed Jem's, Jem took a step back. Yuuki's eyes seemed to start to glow a faint red that slowly grew stronger. Just then, Zero walked in.

"Hey, I hate to-" his breath caught as he saw the situation before him. Within an instant he was beside Jem and had pulled her away, his arm below her breast, holding her to his side opposite Yuuki, much like how a child holds a teddy bear. Zero had reclaimed his gun and had it pointed directly at Yuuki.

"Keep your disgusting hands off her," he fumed. "I have been looking for you, how stupid of you to come to me." His eyes narrowed. "So tell me, how is Kaname Kuran these days?"

"Zero," Yuuki said apologetically, stepping back. "I-"

"Save it, Yuuki. You know, I wasn't entirely sure if I would be capable of killing you when I finally saw you. I was afraid that I would still see you as the girl I once adored. But now that you are actually here, I see that you truly are one of them. Tell me, how many have you sunk your fangs into and cursed to my same fate?" He took the safety off. "You beast in human form-"

"Zero, no!" Jem cried. She escaped from his hold and stepped in front of the gun just as he pulled the trigger.

"_**Jem!**_" I bellowed, slamming my fists on my desk and on my feet in a second. I saw her take the hit, and I saw Jem completely unaffected by the shot. It was a glow, like a flare, winding in the shape of an x. But the parts that hit Jem simply vanished, the ends spinning around a frightened-looking Yuuki as they dissipated.

Jem grabbed Zero's sleeves and pushed him back. "What are you thinking?" she asked, getting in his face.

"What are _you_ thinking, standing there like an idiot? Have I spent all that time with you for nothing?" he spat back.

"If you shoot her, you sign your own death warrant. His only purpose in life will be to tear you to shreds, and there will be nothing I or anyone else can do for you. I can't go through that again, please-" she begged him. He looked at her, disgruntled, but eased up and seemed to come off the offense. "She's here to offer her blood to the project," she informed Zero quietly.

I had stayed out of this, knowing this was all between them, but it was past time for me to step in. "Zero, take her down to the project, then show her out," I imposed, aggravated.

I heard Jem ask him quietly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Jemmea. I want you to stay away from her. I'll take care of this," he replied, pushing past her. "Come on, Yuuki," he urged fiercely. As they started to leave, he grabbed Yuuki's wrist and held it up. "But not with this." He fought to take the bracelet she was wearing.

"Zero, what are you doing? Stop it!" Yuuki argued, struggling. Zero succeeded in taking the bracelet off her and tossed it to Jem.

"Hold onto it," Zero said as Jem opened her hand to look at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jem asked.

"Put it on," he spat. After that, he pushed Yuuki toward the door. He followed her out, keeping himself at a safe distance, but close enough to act fast should she try anything.

Jem and I watched them walk out, then she turned to me, her arms crossed. Before I could say anything, she said, "I know, Seto. I do. And I'm sorry, I really am. But I want this to be over just as much as you do." Jem sighed, taking a breath. "How did she get in here?"

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded, ignoring her question.

"Where to start," Jem began, looking up. She started to slowly walk toward me, summing up all the information I needed to know until she reached me and stopped. She stood before me and looked up into my eyes. Then she worked her way into me, her arms sliding around my waist, her head on my chest. But this time I did not hold her in return.

"You know," I disclosed, still extremely unhappy about the whole thing, "I would never have agreed to this if he hadn't saved your life. None of this would be happening."

"I know," she replied softly, resting against my chest. "I would be dead." She interpreted my statement literally, reminding me of just how significant this all was. "I'm amazed you think I'm worth all this trouble," she said as she turned to look up into my eyes.

"I take commitment very seriously," I responded, irritated. "This is a huge mess. One that I don't want to deal with, but I am more than capable of taking care of it. And all those things I said before," I continued, finally placing my hands on her, "I still mean."

She smiled slightly, as though she was trying to keep it to herself, then stretched up to kiss my cheek. "I'll let you get back to work," she said, starting to pull away, but I tightened my grasp on her frail form and she stopped, pulled back to me, a little confused. I could feel she was weaker, and just knew that Zero had bitten her recently. I glanced at the spot on her neck. I remembered the girl, a pureblood, Jem had said. A pureblood with the ability to give the disease with her bite, how she had started to move in on _my_ fiancée. How it had been Zero who saved her. I hated it. All of it. And I wanted to keep her as far away from it as I could.

I took her face in my hand, making her look up at me. "If you promise to behave yourself, I will let you stay here with me," I offered. "I will even allow you to sit on my lap." Her eyes lit up just the tiniest bit at this. She nodded. I sat down, then pulled her small frame down to me. As she had before, she rested back against my body as I reached around her. I didn't care about all that other stuff that was going on. I had my own concerns. With her here, she was removed from it and it was almost like it didn't exist anymore. By keeping her with me, I was able to maintain control over the things that truly mattered to me. Screw everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> The Princess

I gritted my teeth. I hated her for everything she had done. I hated her for using that same tone. It was like Yuuki was being used as a puppet now by some evil creature.

"The only reason I'm not killing you," I snarled, still refusing to look at her, "is because Mea begged me to. Don't think for a second that it's anything more."


	29. The Princess

**I might be writing a Fruits Basket fic, but I doubt I'll return to VK. I ideally would like to write for Fruits Basket, Karin, and Inuyasha. I actually just started writing for Inuyasha last night (it's about Sesshomaru's rise to power when he finally is able to assume his role as Lord of the West, and Jaken pesters him to find a mate to produce an heir, but Sess doesn't pursue it since he doubts he can find a woman worthy and powerful enough). I also have a concept for Karin, and have started writing a bit for that (though that will probably come out later as it is definitely my most mature fic and it focuses on Ren, 'nough said). Fruits Basket, unfortunately, is my least developed idea. I'm also hesitant to touch it because I think FB's pretty much perfect. I also rewatch episodes all the time when I write, and Fruits Basket makes me cry like all the time, so I'm not so sure.  
>Do any of those interest any of you though?<strong>

_Zero_

I refused to look at Yuuki as we stood in the elevator together.

"Zero, I-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

"Zero, I can't help what I am any more than you can!" she yelled, frustrated.

"No, but you could have helped leaving with Kaname, the man who used me, who used everyone around him. You could have helped leaving me to wither away- some ally you are. And do you even _try _to hold back on biting people?" I spat.

"Zero, of course I try, and I do-"

"Then what was that with Jemmea? Just for fun? Was it supposed to be funny?"

"Zero- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. But even though I'm different now, even after I left, I still care about you," she said softly.

I gritted my teeth. I hated her for everything she had done. I hated her for using that same tone. It was like Yuuki was being used as a puppet now by some evil creature.

"The only reason I'm not killing you," I snarled, still refusing to look at her, "is because Mea begged me to. Don't think for a second that it's anything more."

"Fine, I won't," she said quietly, but her tone seemed to suggest that she thought she knew better.

We reached B3 and the doors opened. When we stepped out, one of the nearby researchers acknowledged me. "Mr. Kiryu, you're not scheduled to be here today."

"This girl is a pureblood who has agreed to help," was all I said.

Then he yelled out, "We've go a live one, boys!" and they started to scramble to get things together as he said, "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for contributing-"

"Anything to help!" she said in her old perky way, smiling. I gritted my teeth.

"Please, this way..." the researcher said as he escorted her away.

I stood by the door and waited patiently for the better part of an hour, keeping an eye on the floor operations. Eventually, they brought her back. They were joking with each other and smiling, getting along quite well. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "It's time to go."

Once we were in the elevator, it was quiet. I tried to contain myself, filled with hate for the container next to me. And then she reached out, pressing a button and halting the elevator.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Zero," she turned, looking up at me with those big eyes, "I didn't come here to only give my blood to the project," she said, turning and gathering her long hair to one side.

I sharply drew in a breath and my eyes widened. "What are you-"

"Come on," she urged. "I came once I heard you were still alive, when I heard there may still be hope for you yet. But human blood can only sustain you for so long, my blood will help prolong your life."

"No!" I spat. "I fed off your foul blood for the last time-"

"Zero, you know you need this; you know it will help. If you won't do it for me, and you won't do it for yourself, then do it for her. It will allow you to give her a break, and I heard what she said to you, about not being able to lose you..."

This made me recall the scene from earlier, starting me on a train of thought. I thought about all she had done for me, all the faith she had in me, the promise she had made. I remembered that first time in the woods, "_Please, Zero, you're the only person who has ever looked out for me. You're the only friend I ever made, so please don't let it end this way. It would break my heart." _The sorrow she possessed, and the anger she had that this had happened to me, starting with that first time she found out under the stars, "_It's just, you're the best person I have ever met, and this is what happened to you. And I finally made a friend, and you're telling me I have to watch you slowly go mad, turning into everything you hate?"_

I looked at Yuuki's neck and sensed the blood running through her veins. Just the thought of blood pumping through the body got the beast in me worked up, and I knew this had to happen. I suddenly lunged at her, pinning her as I had before, away from me, her hands on the wall, and sunk my teeth into her. "Zero..." she said gently, but my rancor only made me sink my teeth deeper into her to get her to be quiet.

When I was done, I extracted my teeth, panting. I pushed myself away and slammed on the button, putting the elevator back in motion. I glanced at her neck to see the wounds had already healed as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. When the elevator doors opened, I grabbed Yuuki's arm and walked her to the main entrance, pushing her out. She turned around to face me, putting her feet and hands together, her long hair gently brushed aside by a slight breeze.

"Now leave, and don't you dare ever come back," I spat.

Before I closed the door, she said, "I hope they do find a cure, Zero, and I wish you the best." I grimaced, narrowing my eyes as I closed the door, only looking back once I was in the elevator to make sure she was gone.

I spent time alone at the range, firing my frustration out. Some time passed, and I had shot all I could. I was still upset, still rattled by seeing Yuuki. It had been so long since I had last seen her. She was so different now. Seeing her drew me back deeper into that world I hated.

After some time, I got my stuff together and headed for Jemmea's loft. I was greeted by Avery, "Zero, nice to see you. Jemmie's not here."

"Is it ok if I just stay and wait for her?" I asked.

"Of course, though I can't tell you when she'll be back," he replied. I went and sat on the couch, putting my feet up and stretching both of my arms over the back of the couch. After a couple hours Avery disclosed that he was going to bring some more of her stuff to Kaiba's, and I was left alone. It was during this time that Mea came back, a little surprised to see me.

"Hey," she said, kicking off her shoes and hanging her keys up. "What are you up to?" I recalled how every time I initiated any interaction with Yuuki, she would always ask if I wanted her blood, as though blood was all I desired. Mea never did that.

I didn't say anything as she walked around to me, sitting before me on her coffee table. She glanced at my sleeve, seeing the blood, then looked back to me. "Yuuki let you bite her." I diverted my eyes. "It's ok, Zero, I'm glad, because it will really help you, right?" she asked.

I looked back to her. Still without saying anything, I slid forward and took her in my arms, resting my forehead on her shoulder. She was not expecting this, but responded by placing her arms around my shoulders, one hand in my hair. "Oh, Zero..." she whispered.

"I hate all of it," I confided into her shoulder.

She rested her cheek on my head. "I know," she whispered, then asked, "Why did you come back to me, Zero?"

I turned my head towards her, still resting on her shoulder. "Because," I whispered, "I wanted this. I wanted to feel like a real person."

Her cheek still against my head, I felt her smile, then start to stroke my hair. "I'm glad you can at least feel that sometimes," she replied.

I was hesitant to say the next piece, but a part of me really wanted to tell her, "I bit her for you," I revealed, "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

I felt her smile fade. "I don't want to see you in any more pain, but I want you to want to live for yourself, not me."

I was rarely vulnerable and broke down like this. It was hard to show, but it was even harder since I had only really done this with Yuuki, opening myself up only to be betrayed.

Then, as though she knew what I was thinking, "I'm never going to leave you, never going to give up on you. You're my priority now, Zero. For as much as I love Seto, he and Mokuba will always have each other. That's the kind of devotion that I strive to have for you. I am always on your side; you deserve it. You deserve so much more, but that is something that I can actually give." After a minute, she added, "So I meant to tell you this before you pulled that unfunny stunt earlier –I'm getting married in a week."

I didn't move. "You're an idiot," I said flatly, then hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> The Prince

I was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow**.** Me. Who would have thought?

I thought about this as the day approached, inevitably getting more antsy. I was on my way back to my loft now, I suppose for the last time. I arrived at my door, taking my key, which again, after today would be useless to me. I opened my door to see my space one last time, but as soon as I laid my eyes on it, I froze, not ever letting go of the door.

Kaname Kuran sat on my couch, drinking tea.


	30. The Prince

_Jemmea_

I was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow**.** Me. Who would have thought?

I thought about this as the day approached, inevitably getting more antsy. I was on my way back to my loft now, I suppose for the last time. I arrived at my door, taking my key, which again, after today would be useless to me. I opened my door to see my space one last time, but as soon as I laid my eyes on it, I froze, not ever letting go of the door.

Kaname Kuran sat on my couch, drinking tea.

"Oh, Jemmie, you're back!" Avery exclaimed. "Look who has stopped by! He told me all about how he knows you from Cross Academy and wanted to come wish you congratulations on hearing the news! He didn't know the ceremony was tomorrow, but he could be a great second witness, don't you think?"

Kaname turned to Avery and smiled. "That is a lovely offer, but I'm afraid I will not be here that long," he said in his polite, even tone.

"Avery, I have some groceries in the car. Will you go get them, please?" I said, my eyes fixed on Kaname. Avery stopped what he was doing, only turning his eyes to me. I never had groceries in the car: this was a code Seto had implemented due to his numerous enemies. Once I said this to Avery, he was supposed to leave and report to Seto immediately. I did not want Seto to be involved, but at the moment I needed to get Avery out of harm's way. I did not know what Kaname was fully capable of, but I knew he was extremely dangerous.

"Of course," replied Avery, taking his keys and walking past me nervously. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, but I never took my eyes off Kaname. Once he left, I finally let go of the door.

"Please, have a seat," Kaname offered.

"You have some nerve coming into my house uninvited and telling me what to do," I spat.

"Yes," he replied. "I suppose I do."

"I'm not telling you where he is."

"That's fine," he replied in his still cool tone. "I did not come here for Zero." He narrowed his eyes. "I came to see you." _Me?_ I was becoming even more fearful. "However," he set his cup down, "your assistant has given me some new information that has caused me to reconsider my actions."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Kaname answered just as evenly and calmly as everything else, "Originally, before I even talked to him, I planned on coming here to kill you." My body temperature dropped a degree and I was immobilized by fear. "I was hoping to draw Zero out, fueled by revenge; however, I heard that you took a shot for Yuuki and spared her life, so I will spare yours."

"Yuuki really can't keep anything from you, can she?" I sneered.

"No, not really," he responded. "Then I considered biting you myself to use you as a pawn against him, but I have learned that the man in charge of the blood operation is in love with you. I am sure he does not care much for Zero, but if he cares about you, that could push the project into overdrive to find a cure. And I simply cannot have Zero cured."

"Why?" I asked.

"Zero is no use to me anymore, and now poses a greater threat to what I have worked so hard to accomplish. He is out to kill Yuuki. I have left him alone until now, knowing that he is bound to lose his sanity soon, but now he is feeding off _you_." His voice darkened. "And your blood is special. Your blood might be able to sustain and appease him for a long, long time, allowing him to live a mostly normal, healthy life. He got a taste of it back at the academy, which may be why he has lasted this long. So you see, I am in quite a predicament because I cannot have Zero healthy as a human, but I cannot have your blood nursing him back to health, either, and interfering again."

"Again?" I asked. Zero had told me about Kaname's plan, how he had allowed Zero to feed off Yuuki so that he would be more powerful when Kaname turned her. But I realized now that this could not happen so long as I was there and Zero was feeding off me. That's when I realized, "You're the one who called my father."

Kaname replied in his cool, dark tone, "Yes. You and your dragon's blood were a threat to my plan."

"You bastard!" I yelled before I processed the second part. "Wait, dragon's blood?"

"Of course. Dragon's blood is even more rare than pureblood's, and can have certain qualities that are extremely beneficial to a vampire's health," he replied.

"But, I no longer have dragon's blood. I can't."

"It is not a quality that one loses, so try again, and don't even bother lying to me."

"No, really," I said. "I can prove it to you."

He glared at me as I turned. "Where do you think you're going?"

I spoke back over my shoulder, "To the kitchen. You may follow at a safe distance."

He stood up and did just that. Once I reached the kitchen, I took a knife out of the block and turned back to him. He watched me intently. "You're even more stupid than I thought," he snapped.

"Stop being so egotistical," I returned, raising the knife in one hand. "This isn't for you." I turned it sideways and guided it to my other hand. A drop of blood appeared as I pricked the tip of my finger. I then looked around, trying to find something to give it to him on. I had no plans for my body to go anywhere near him.

But then I felt a hand on mine. I turned back to see Kaname now directly in front of me. He clasped the back of my hand, turning it up to display the blood drop. "You know, this blood project is not likely to succeed. Some things are not a science."

"Oh, it will be a science, whether it wants to or not," I replied fiercely. "Now let go of me."

I tugged on my arm, but he only held it tighter and pulled my arm to extend it closer to him. With his other hand, he took his finger and wiped the blood off my hand and onto his. Then he took his finger and brought it to his mouth, closing his lips around it, still not letting go of me in his other hand. He closed his eyes as he drew his finger back to hover by his lips. "You weren't lying," he conceded. "This is pure human blood." Then his eyes shot open, glowing red. "Do you know how long it has been since I had fresh human blood?" He looked down at my hand.

He turned my hand to expose my wrist more. I tried to pull back by using my weight as he started to guide my wrist slowly to his mouth, beginning to lean down, thinking to himself aloud, "It would completely destroy Zero if I not only took and turned the woman he loved, but if I also turned his only friend into a beast to use against him-"

Just then Seto burst through the door, looking ahead instead of to the side to see us through the archway. Kaname heard him enter as well, and turned to look, his eyes no longer red by the time he turned around.

"Seto!" I cried. I wanted to tell him to run, but he had very well just saved my life. I also knew that I was in no position to do anything, and that he wouldn't run.

He turned towards my voice. As soon as he saw us, Kaname dropped my hand. Seto was just about to yell something when Kaname said, "You have excellent timing." He turned the rest of his body and took a few steps towards Seto. "That look in your eye, I must say I recognize it. It's probably the only thing that saved your fiancée in time for you to still have your wedding day tomorrow. You have been an important reminder of what I need to do." He walked to the door, then turned back once. "Congratulations. And do pass on my sentiments to Zero, he can't have much time left." And then he was gone.

Seto turned to me. "What just happened?"

But I just let out a shaky breath and turned away. I didn't say anything, trying not to cry now that it was over. I had been terrified.

I set the knife on the counter, then took another breath as I turned back to look at Seto. But he was suddenly before me just as Kaname had been. I shrieked, and brought a hand to my chest, closing my eyes. "Jem, why are you so on edge? What did he do to you?"

I didn't answer his question. I simply stepped forward and held him tight, my body right against his. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I didn't want to. It was just the only way to get Avery out of harm's way. I thought I could make him leave before you arrived."

"You're sorry to bother me? Jem, you were in danger. I just saved you," he snapped.

"Yes, well, I have needed to be saved far more times than I am comfortable with," I replied, starting to cry a bit. I held him even tighter, my head against his chest, my eyes locked closed. "I was so scared that my whole life with you was going to be taken away."

"Jem, who _was_ that man?" Seto implored, trying to pull back to look at me.

"Kaname, Kuran-" I breathed. "Another pureblood, a prince among vampires." I shivered. "And he was going to bite me."

Seto didn't say anything. He probably didn't know what to say. Instead, he held me close, leaving a lasting kiss on the top of my head. After a minute, he said, "Come with me, I have something that will make you feel better." He let go of me, running one hand down my arm until he caught my hand. "And it will be good to get you out of here." I followed him out my door and down to the street as he pulled me along. His limo was waiting for him outside, and upon seeing him, his driver climbed out to open the door.

I had followed behind him the whole time, but he stopped and turned back to me once we reached the car, helping me in first. He again tucked me under one arm and I rested my head on his chest. "To the mansion," Seto directed.

My hand gripped his clothes. I was no longer shaking, but my heart still raced. I just tried to calm down. Soon, we were at the Kaiba Mansion, my soon-to-be home.

Once inside, Seto had my hand again, holding it behind his back as he led me through the halls. "This has been my home for years," he started to tell me as we walked, "and therefore that has been well-established. I started to consider that you will also live here from now on. I was going to save this for after, but now seems like a better time, so-" He stopped, turning back to me. We stood next to a door, and with his spare hand, he reached out. As he opened the door, he said, "I wanted to give you your own space."

When I saw what he had created for me, my free hand instantly covered my mouth, while the one that clasped his pulled me closer to him. I was looking at a library, composed of a wide, split-level main floor with an indoor balcony above, interrupted by the main focus: a huge old-fashioned window with a comfortable seating area to read in next to it. I looked at some of the books near me and realized that Avery had brought my books here and placed them in my order, one that only made sense to me. I also noticed that he had brought Jude's vase here, resting in the center of a low table in the seating area of my new sanctuary.

"Seto, I-" I started to say, lowering my hand.

"That's not all," he interrupted, flipping a switch. Instantly the room became dark, with the exception of hundreds of tiny, beautiful, dim lights scattered across the high ceiling.

"Oh, Seto..." I breathed, this time grabbing his clothes and pulling myself closer to his chest as I gazed up at the lights. I let out a quick, happy breath as my face found a smile. I lowered my gaze to look at him. Again, his display did not impress him much, and he had simply been watching me. "I love it," I marveled.

As I kept my eyes on him, my body turned to follow, both of my hands now clutching his clothes as I pulled him down to kiss me. My hands let go of him, sliding up his chest and around the back of his neck as I kissed him lovingly. I pulled back, now much calmer. I had come close, but I still hadn't lost this. "You were right," I prefaced, knowing how he liked to hear it, "this does make me feel better."

"Hmm," he responded, pulling back. "I have to get back to work. You better be gone by the time I return." _Ah yes, the night before our wedding_.

I laughed, even thought I knew he was being completely serious, and looked back at the room. "I'm not making any promises."

But lastly, I heard from behind me, "Have Zero stay over tonight."

"I was planning on it," I replied, but when I turned back he was gone. I started to explore the place, enchanted. However, I did make a point to try and keep track of the time so I could leave before he came back. I didn't want to upset Seto, ever, but especially not tonight. And besides, I knew I had to talk to Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Disclosure

Jem was reluctant to do this, but knew if she didn't, she would be treating him like a child, and he deserved more respect than that. "I need to talk to you," she said finally.


	31. Disclosure

The phone rang. "What is it, Mea?" he answered.

"Zero," she replied. "Come over to my loft for my bachelorette party, just me and you." Jem was trying to make things as light as she could.

"Are you kidding me?" Zero grumbled.

She gave up and her voice became more pleading. "Zero... come over."

He sensed her tone. "I'll be over soon."

Jem hung up the phone. "Ok, you can go now," she said to the driver. She had been waiting since she was still a little afraid to be home by herself.

She arrived home before Zero, but he came in soon after. She was at the wall of windows, staring out with her arms crossed. She turned when she heard him knock, a little shaken still now that she was back in the loft. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole, just as Seto had instructed her to do so long ago, and she had neglected to ever do until now.

When she saw it was indeed him, she opened the door and stood back to allow him to enter. Once the door was closed, she recrossed her arms and they just looked at each other. Jem was reluctant to do this, but knew if she didn't, she would be treating him like a child, and he deserved more respect than that. "I need to talk to you," she said finally.

"You got cold feet?" Zero replied dully, as though he knew already.

She shook her head. "No, come on, let's go sit at the dining table."

"The dining table? Why?" Zero asked as he followed her. She didn't answer, but the reason was because she didn't want to be where he had been.

She perched herself on the table, her feet up on a chair. Zero pushed the nearby chair back and sat back in it. "What is it?" he asked again.

She looked at him for a moment. "Give me your gun."

"What?" he replied, becoming increasingly confused.

"Just give me the Bloody Rose," she requested again, holding out her hand.

He apprehensively took it out of his coat and handed it to her. She tucked it between her thighs, where she knew he would not reach for it. Just then, Avery returned. He saw her. "Jemmie, I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok, Avery. Everything is fine. We're still on for tomorrow, so I bet you still have plenty to do," she interrupted. She saw him looking at her nervously and she assured, "Really."

"Ok." He slowly turned away.

"What the hell happened?" Zero now demanded (luckily Avery had left in time to miss this remark and spare his feelings).

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything," she told him.

He looked at her skeptically, but she didn't say anything. "Fine."

Jem looked down at her hand, anxiously picking at the other's nails. "Um, today..." she began. She took a deep breath. "Today when I came home, Kaname Kuran was sitting on my couch, waiting for me."

Zero rapidly stood up, "_What?_"

"Zero, please sit down," she breathed, now trying not to cry as things again became intense. "Please."

Zero reluctantly lowered himself. "What the hell was he doing here?"

"Well," she began, "he now sees you as a threat to Yuuki, and is coming after you. He said..." she couldn't help it as tears came to her eyes. "He said that he was going to kill me to draw you out in revenge-" Zero breathed in fury and narrowed his eyes, but continued to listen, "-But he said he spared my life because I spared Yuuki's. I almost told him I didn't do it to spare Yuuki's—I did it to spare yours."

"That's probably for the best," Zero advised. "He may have killed you otherwise."

"But then he was going to bite me..." She could only whisper as she tried to hold back her emotions. She couldn't continue to explain or else the dam would break. She was shaking her head as silent tears leaked from those bright eyes. "I was so scared."

Zero softened a little at this. He wanted to go out and rip Kaname Kuran's head off, well, more so than usual anyway. But he was also pained to see her like this, and wanted to make it better. It was all because of him, she had nothing to do with this. Before he could do anything, she said, "Seto told me to ask you to stay here tonight, which I would have asked anyway-"

"I would have done it anyway," Zero intervened.

"Well then you'll probably want this," she replied, extending the Rose back out to him.

He took it from her. "Mea, I have to ask, how did it end?"

"Well, he said that he was going to bite me, to use me against you," she replied, feeling a bit better now that he would stay. "At first he was against it, saying that if he turned me, Seto may kick the project into overdrive, which would then cure you, but then I started to bleed and his hate almost got the better of him. Luckily Seto burst in as Avery had gone to warn him. Kaname said that he recognized the look in Seto's eye, and that was the only thing that saved me." She took in a shaky breath and composed herself, turning to Zero. "But everything seems ok now. You just can't appear as a threat to Yuuki and you'll be ok. We'll all be left alone." She looked at him and wiped her tears away, then tried to move on to a more normal topic. "Will you teach me how to tie a tie?"

"What?" Zero didn't think he heard her right. Hadn't she just been crying for fear of her life? Then he realized: it was Mea, he had definitely just heard her right.

"Will you teach me how to tie a tie so I can be a good wife?" she asked.

Zero saw there was something he could do that could actually make her feel better. "Of course."

"Hey Avery, could you bring me out a neck tie?" she hollered.

"Sure thing!" he yelled back.

Zero looked at her a moment. "You're so docile with Kaiba."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Did you just describe me as _docile_?" She asked as Avery came out and handed her the tie. She stood, then looped the tie around Zero's neck. "I'll show you docile," she said as she tugged hard, pulling him up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Stand up," she demanded. "You're about the same height as Seto, so this works out."

"Mea, be gentle with me!" he demanded.

"It's fine," she replied, "that's all I'll retaliate with. Now what do I do?"

Zero sighed. "Cross the shorter thin side under the thicker side..."

Zero watched her as she worked at the tie, biting her lip. This was something so sweet. So normal. Zero couldn't help but feel just the slightest tinge of jealously towards Kaiba; he wanted a girl who would tie his tie in the morning, even if he didn't have to wear one anymore. More so than jealously, he just felt a longing for such intimacy. "You'll be a great wife," Zero confided.

"Thanks," she replied, concentrating. "And then from here you must go back down through the loop?" she confirmed.

"Yeah," replied Zero, still watching her as she had her eyes fixed on the knot.

"Now you always wore yours loose, but Seto would want his straightened," she noted as she secured the tie, "just like this."

When she was done, she smoothed it out and stepped back, then nodded satisfactorily. "All right," she said, stepping forward again to undo the knot. "Let's do this again."

"Again?" Zero groaned. "How many times are we going to do this?"

"Until I can do it on my own. Now how do you start this? I don't remember at all."

Zero sighed again. "Cross the thin side under the thicker side..."

After a while, she was finally satisfied with her work and did it several times without needing to be walked through. "I think you have it," imposed Zero. "Don't you need to go to bed soon?"

"Yeah," she replied, stepping back to admire her new skill.

Zero reached up to pull the tie off. "Well, goodnight then," he urged, "I'll just be right out here."

"You're not going to sleep in your room?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'll sleep on the couch, near the door."

"Oh," she responded. Then she walked past him, going into his old room and coming back out with a pillow. She set it on the end of a couch. "Well, goodnight." She started to walk to her room, turning back before she disappeared. "Thanks for being here, Zero."

"Of course," he replied. She smiled and walked away. Zero turned and sank down onto the couch, lying back on the pillow and kicking his feet up for the night. Determined to not let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> The Final Piece

"Rise and shine, pretty girl!" It was early as Jem awoke to Avery, who was bursting at the seams. He was too excited for today, the big day.


	32. The Final Piece

"Rise and shine, pretty girl!" It was early as Jem awoke to Avery, who was bursting at the seams. He was too excited for today, the big day. She was still pretty tired, but as she realized what was happening that day she became more awake with nerves. It seemed pretty surreal, but... she was pretty happy about it.

For such a long time, Jem never believed she could have a good life. That feeling had died with her mother, and had been reinforced by life after her mother. Just when she made a friend, she found out he was dying. After that, there was Jude. But with Seto, it had never been like that. Never. He was strong, and she finally felt as though she wasn't going to lose someone she loved. There was no threat to her and Seto, and she could finally rest easy, in his arms, every night. Today was about him, and she would let it be. She wouldn't let any of the other gloom that hovered over her life take this away.

This was in no way how Jem had thought her life would turn out. She wasn't quite sure exactly how she thought it would, but she had certainly been very pessimistic about it. She only hoped this was the turning point, when things would finally be good, and stay good.

Jemmea sat up slowly, facing the day. She looked around her bedroom. This would be the last time, and though she liked it here, she was glad this would be it. She would feel a lot more comfortable sleeping in Kaiba's bed, more secure. And as she recalled the white room in her head, she found nothing but pleasant memories.

And then she saw more white straight ahead of her: her dress. She had things to do. She slid her feet from under the covers and lowered them to the floor. "Come on, I have breakfast made!" Avery exclaimed.

She followed him out to find Zero at the table, already eating. She stopped for a moment to look at him as Avery brushed by, then she walked up next to him. She placed her hands on his other shoulder and leaned down—only slightly due to his height—resting her head on the back of his neck. She felt him place a hand on her elbow and gently squeeze to acknowledge her as he continued eating.

"Thank you for staying last night," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

She straightened up and then slid sideways into a chair, starting with her fruit. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked. Zero was not coming to the wedding. Kaiba hadn't wanted him to, and Jem had replied by saying, _"That's fine, I don't think Zero would want to come anyway."_ And she had been right. _"He's not really that kind of friend—he's more the one who's there to pick up the pieces and say 'well that was stupid' when things go wrong."_

Zero answered her question, "The same things I do everyday. Spend time with the girls," (Lily and Valentine), "shoot things, all that."

"Sounds... relaxing?" Jem replied.

"How are you feeling about today?" he asked.

"I think normal," she answered. "I'm a little nervous, a little excited. It feels kind of surreal, but I'm also ready to move on to this next part of my life. I like being with Seto—it will be nice to just be around him more."

"Well, it sure will be lonely without you here," Avery piped up, working at the counter. "You'll still visit me, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "What else would I do?"

Zero finished and stood up. Once he had stood back from the chair, he set his hands in his pockets and said, "All right, well I'm going to head out. Congratulations, Mea."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Zero. I'll see you soon."

He left and she finished eating, turning now to the still very cheery Avery. She took in a deep breath, raising her shoulders, and then as she exhaled said, "Ok, this is it!"

Avery clapped his hands in excitement. "Ok, well start getting ready!"

Jem rose and went straight to her shower to soothe herself. Once she was out, she wrapped her torso in a towel and went to the mirror, picking up a comb. As she brushed her wet hair out, she sang softly to herself, "_... and oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems, cause you're a dream to me, dream to me..."_

She thought about her upcoming day and what it meant. She thought about a lot of things, and when she was done brushing her hair, she sought out a pen and paper to consolidate it all into something meaningful.

Meanwhile, before any of this had even happened, Mokuba had jumped onto his brother's bed like a child on Christmas morning. "Wake up, Seto! Today's the day! We get to bring her home today!"

Seto rolled over, somewhat annoyed. "She's not a new pet, Mokuba," he grumbled. This was not how he preferred to wake up in the morning. His favorite times were when he woke up in peace, allowed a moment to admire that girl. And that would happen from now on, he realized.

"I know that," responded Mokuba as Seto sat up and slid out of bed. "When you marry her today, you get a wife, and I get a sister. A sister-in-law."

"Mmm," replied Kaiba. "Now go, you need to get ready too."

Mokuba came back later to check on his brother and excitedly talk to him more, but Seto wasn't in his room. "He better not be..." Mokuba threatened, but sure enough, Mokuba found him exactly where he thought he would: in his office. "Seto, what are you doing!" he scolded.

"I just have to check on a few things for today, Mokuba. I'm still the president of a major corporation." Mokuba went over and closed the laptop, Kaiba only nearly withdrawing his fingers in time.

"Not today," he said. Kaiba was irritated, but Mokuba was actually being pretty fierce. Seto gave in, and finally went to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Oh my word, this is it!" Avery exclaimed, shaking her hand excitedly as they pulled up in the limo. Then he looked her over again. "Oh Jemmie, you look so beautiful! You'll make him so happy!" Avery's eyes started to tear.<p>

"Avery, you need to get yourself together," Jem coached calmly.

"You're right." He took a deep breath and patted her hand as the driver came around and opened the door. Avery climbed out first, then turned to help Jemmea. She held her bouquet of calla lilies in one hand, gathering her dress in the other. She stepped out of the car to the secluded area Kaiba had found. They weren't even on pavement anymore, she realized as blades of grass came to tickle her feet. They were in a pleasant grassy clearing, the woods on one side, the ocean on the other, trees here and there on the coast. Straight ahead of her was a wooden pier.

Kaiba stood at the end of it, Mokuba at his side. Only two other people stood by him. Yugi was there, as Mokuba was not yet old enough to count as a witness. Avery was the first, and Roland might have been the second if he had not also been the one who would marry them. Kaiba had wanted to keep the ceremony under wraps, and Yugi was the next person in his line of trust, and though he may never admit it, the next person he would want there. Yugi was very flattered when Kaiba asked him, even though Kaiba had made it mandatory for him to attend. He had threatened his life should he tell anyone before it was over, even his friends, _"including the imaginary ones,"_ Kaiba had warned, trying to communicate how serious he was about it.

Kaiba watched her as she climbed out of the limo, all of her attention focused on that task as she paid close attention to where she placed her feet and where her dress was as she stood up. Once she was on her feet, she let go of the length of her dress, which caught in the wind with her veil. When Kaiba saw her, well, Avery had been right.

The classic dress graced her curves, composed of a strapless sweetheart neckline and A-line skirt. It was beaded, the beads with the slightest hint of iridescent blue, the detail matching the earrings she wore: the same ones her brother had given her. Her neck was still framed by the necklace only known to her to be from her Cross Academy uniform. Her hair was pulled away from her face and twisted back around the ends of several bands of white that became her headband. The ends of her veil fell softly around her hips, trimmed with a very pale blue ribbon, the front falling below her bust.

Jem looked at her soon-to-be husband and smiled. He was, of course, also wearing white. It was completely him, which was half of the reason she was smiling, the other half simply because she saw him. She took Avery's arm and they took the walk to the end of the pier, where Avery handed her off—now really trying to hold it together.

Kaiba looked down at her, mesmerized, and she looked up at him contently. He quietly raised his hands to take the end of the veil, lifting it over her head with all the delicacy in his being. He resisted the urge to kiss her right then, challenging his own patience, and finally, they turned towards the water.

Jem took Kaiba's hand, even though he had not offered it, and couldn't take her eyes from him. She was helplessly in love with him.

Roland began, "We are gathered here today-"

"Just skip to the important parts," Kaiba interrupted.

Jem smiled again and looked away, squeezing his hand. Again, that was just so him. She turned back to look at him, lost in herself and her love as Kaiba paid close attention to the ceremony. She was so lost that Roland had to make an effort to claim her attention any time he needed her to say something. He was urging her now. "Hmm?" she said, turning to Roland.

"Um, just, er, repeat after me. I, Jemmea, take-"

"Oh, I have my own, thanks," she said, realizing what it was time for. She turned to Avery, who was already digging the paper out of his pocket. Kaiba looked a little surprised. She shrugged, "I thought the standard ones were kind of boring. And don't worry," she assured him, "I didn't expect you to have anything, it wouldn't be like you. Besides, you put it all into this." She held up her hand to indicate the ring, smiling, then took the paper in it. After a deep breath, she began to read:

~"I, Jemmea, take you, Seto, to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
>I will love you both as my husband and as your own person.<br>I promise to appreciate and respect you,  
>to love you without reservation.<br>I will encourage your growth and comfort your distress.  
>I will always be there through good times and bad,<br>and give you forgiveness instead of reproach,  
>trust instead of hesitation.<br>You have my care and protection,  
>and I have your best interest.<br>You deserve all of these things, and I promise that I will give my all  
>to you everyday.<br>I pledge my loyalty to you and no other can turn my eye away, for  
>you are my true love.<br>I love you more with every breath,  
>and will love you, forevermore."~<p>

Seto just looked at her when she finished, processing what she had just said. Jemmea thought this look may have been due to skepticism about the absoluteness of the last line, so she explained, "Because I can't help it." But that's not what he had been thinking.

This girl he wanted, that he loved, felt that strongly about him. No one had ever made such a display for him, and he never thought anyone ever would. He always thought that if someone were to make such a bold statement of their feelings towards him, the feeling certainly wouldn't be love. Again, she felt this way without him ever having to change; she loved him for everything he was. Jemmea was just looking at Seto now, and he reached out a hand to touch her face. He had no words for her, but she understood this gesture. She understood him.

Yugi was smiling, and even the teenage Mokuba was fighting back a couple of tears seeing his brother finally find such a bond. "Oh my goodness," Avery whispered, waving a hand in front of his face and trying not to cry.

Tenderly yet seriously, all Kaiba said was, "I'm going to hold you to that."

She smiled wide and laughed a little, even though she knew he was serious, reaching up her hand to cover his as she turned to kiss it. Mokuba took the vows from her hands.

They continued, and she was lost again. Soon she had another band of diamonds on her finger and her husband had taken her in her arms, kissing her passionately. He pulled back slowly and opened his eyes to hers, and as always, they locked.

After a minute Roland interjected, "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but there are a few more things we have to do-"

"I know," replied Kaiba, finally breaking the gaze. As they tied up the few loose ends—signing papers to make everything official—Jem noticed the only other thing around now was a yacht. Her attention was called back down to the documents, but soon the yacht was very close to the pier. Jem looked up to Kaiba, who also saw it, but did not seem bothered by it so she let it go, and soon found out why.

The yacht docked right before them and Kaiba's next most entrusted employee climbed off. "Mr. Kaiba," he bowed, getting out of the way.

"Hm," replied Kaiba, looking at the boat.

"Have fun you guys!" Mokuba cheered.

Then Jem understood. "We're going on that?"

"Yes," replied Kaiba, taking her hand and pulling her up the ramp. "You like the ocean."

She smiled and turned over her shoulder. Mrs. Kaiba threw her bouquet, no longer needing it. It was caught by a blushing Yugi, bouncing back and forth between his hands before he firmly grasped it in both.

When Seto reached the captain's wheel, he pulled her around behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She clung to him contently. As he fixed his gaze ahead of him, set on his task, she let go with one hand and twisted back to wave at the small gathering.

She turned back, holding onto her husband and peering around him. Soon it was just the two of them, secluded out on the water. Loosening her grip, she continued to hold onto Kaiba as she ducked under his arm and placed herself between him and the steering wheel. He was taken off guard, but able to slow the boat before she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him over and over again, and he was more than happy to kiss her back. Finally, she pulled away, looking up at her husband. "So, is this the day I get you all to myself?" she asked.

"Mm," replied Kaiba.

"Well then I guess I better make the best of it." Jem knew that Seto did not really know how to relax. She knew that he always needed to be doing something, otherwise he would get anxious, and she also knew he was competitive. She looked around and turned back to him. "Do you swim?" she asked.

"I _can_ swim," he answered.

"Mm," she replied lovingly, his face still in her hands. She dropped them and turned to point, getting out of his way so he could, "Head toward that small island," as she instructed.

Seto calmly fulfilled this request as she stood behind him, starting to undo the many buttons on her dress. He stopped when they were as close as they could be to shore. He turned around to ask what she wanted now, only to see her taking her accessories off.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She set them down on a seat nearby and said, "Race you to shore." She smirked, then unzipped the zipper that had been hidden under the buttons and pulled her dress down.

Kaiba wasn't really sure what was going on—it all happened so fast—not to mention he was also distracted by her bare skin. But then she spun around, ran, and dove in the water. As she started to swim, she called back, "I thought you would be better competition, Seto Kaiba!" This got him moving. He shed his clothes and dove in after her.

Though Jemmea had a head start, the couple reached the shore at the same time, adrenaline pouring through his veins. In the shallow water, Kaiba caught his bride and brought her to wash ashore. He laid her on her back, his own body alongside hers. Propping himself up on one arm, his hand on her side, he kissed her passionately over and over.

He had decided to take her out on the water, not simply because she liked it, but because there he would be away from work. He had been worried that his work would bother him and be in the back of his mind all day, but seeing her there, so bare and exposed as the waves washed up around her, he discovered that he was capable of fully enjoying himself. He admired her strength, the life in her, and now she was all his. And once he had her there, they were quick to consummate their marriage.

After they spent some time ashore, regaining strength and admiring one another, they eventually swam back together. They dressed in spare clothes from below deck, then went back above to eat supper. For the first time, Jem saw Kaiba eat a meal, and he was very relaxed in doing so as he looked around at the water, thinking as his hair was tossed about in the ocean breeze. He was letting his guard down around her, and she was glad he had finally given himself the opportunity to do so. They ate under an orange sky, the sun setting as they finished their dinner.

"I have one more thing for you," Kaiba said once they finished.

"Do share," Jemmea requested.

He took her down to the kitchen, where the smallest wedding cake sat waiting for them. It consisted of only two tiers. "Oh, it's delightful," Jem remarked. "What flavor?"

"I'm not sure," Seto informed. "This was Avery's doing."

"Mm. We should be sure to save a piece for him and Mokuba," she noted as he pulled out a knife.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her.

She took it. "Oh... you want me to do it?" she asked, stepping before the cake.

"No," he said, coming up behind her and placing one hand over her abdomen. He pulled her against him and covered her hand holding the knife with his. "I wanted to do this," he answered sternly. As they began, Jem laughed and tossed her head back against her husband in the sheer fun of him doing this. At this, Kaiba felt- he felt _love_ coursing through his veins. In that moment, he felt like a husband for the first time. He smiled. He found that he rather liked it.

It was she who moved the pieces over to plates before turning around and licking the frosting off her finger. Making eye contact, she reached up and offered him her second sweet finger. He closed his lips around it casually and leisurely, as though he had done it all his life. She smiled, her head tilted up, as he reached for his portion before she had even completely pulled away.

Soon they were enjoying their cake back up in the ocean air. The sky was barely lit by the last glowing rays from the now tucked away sun. The boat, however, was lit up by many small adorning lights. Kaiba sat with his spare arm resting on the table. With her free hand, Jem reached out and placed it in his. He did not look up, but he did return her grasp.

As Jem finished, she set her plate aside and leaned forward on the table. She crossed her legs under her chair and placed both hands in his one as he finished. When he did, he sat back. It was then that Jem let go with one hand to cover her yawn. As she came out of it, she said, "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

They just looked at each other for a moment before Jem stood up and stepped around the table to Kaiba, finding her way into his lap. He moved his arm slightly to curve around her hip as she placed her arms around his neck. She continued to gaze at him, then said, "I love you, Seto."

"Mmm," responded Kaiba. "You're ready for bed?"

She nodded sleepily at this. He held onto her and stood up, again only letting go when he was assured both of her feet were firmly on the ground. He took her hand and led her along behind him as she yawned and rubbed her eye with her other hand. It wasn't long before she was below deck, asleep and encased in husband's arms.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was the first to wake up the next morning. He took this time to silently admire his missus as she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. This would be his life from now on, and he was ok with that.<p>

He kissed her head and slipped away above deck. The new light of the day had already presented itself. Kaiba went and stood at the edge of the boat, leaning on a metal rail and looking out over the ocean. He felt good today. He thought about his life in that early silent hour. It was certainly a unique one, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It had all been working up to this, and this was precisely what he wanted.

After some time he felt arms around him—the female form pressed against his back, still a bit sleepy. He only raised one arm to rest over where hers crossed before him. He started to turn to face her, but she reacted by moving in front of him, sitting on the rail. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued to lean forward, now with one hand holding the railing on either side of her, squeezing her hips to help keep her right there.

"It's almost time to head back, isn't it?" she asked him, now at his eye level.

"Yes, but we'll have breakfast first," he answered.

"Mm."

He watched her hair dance in the wind as she just looked at him, still waking up. These were all these minutes he had wanted with her before, all saved up and spent now. His time was precious to him, and he felt more than ever, that this was time well spent.

**Favorite parts?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Married

As she thought, she finally heard the knob turn and she looked towards the door. In walked her husband, and she reflexively smiled upon seeing him.


	33. Married

Jem was curled up in one of the chairs of her library while her husband was away at work. She sat in peace, only the music of a cello echoing through the room. Her brother had loved music and listened to a variety, but Jem had sometimes been confused as to why he loved 90s music so much when he could play anything beautifully. Because of this variety, Jem knew a fair amount of music from just being around her brother, but given the choice, she much preferred classical music.

"Jemmie?" It was Mokuba. She looked up from her book to her brother-in-law.

"Hmm?"

"It's dinner time," he informed. Jem had only been married to Kaiba for a couple days. She was not used to—and a little uncomfortable with—her new staff. They just weren't Avery. She had requested that only Mokuba or Seto come for her if she was ever in their bedroom or her library.

"Oh." He turned away as she closed her book and set it down, following him. At dinner it was just the two of them, Seto still at work.

"It's nice you're here," said Moka. "I've been eating alone for years."

Jem did not really know what to say, but instead asked him, "So what did you do today? How was school?" That was normal, correct? That's what Avery always did. Mokuba should like it, right?

Mokuba went through his day before he asked her, "How about you? What did you do today?"

"Well," she started, "today I realized I know about three rooms in my own house, so I did a walk-through to get a feel for it. Then I was just reading in my library."

Mokuba laughed at her comment about the house. "Yeah, it's a pretty big place. I'm sure Seto showed you the panic room, though?" he checked.

"As soon as we got back," she replied.

"Yep, sounds about right," responded Mokuba before he took another bite. The two finished their dinners without any further conversation before parting to again be lost in separate sections of the house.

As it grew late, Jem decided to retire for the night. Once she had finished her nighttime routine, she crawled onto the bed and flopped down. As soon as she did, she could tell it was going to be another long night.

She had never spent so much time here in this house without Seto. The room he had given her was the only area where she did not feel like she was in his space, but everywhere else still seemed to be his. She did not feel uncomfortable here, it was just that she had never slept in this bed without him before. The feeling of him everywhere only made his absence that much more known. She may have even missed him more now that they were married.

Jem turned over and slipped under the covers, finding her book on the nightstand. After some time, she finished it. She was still alone, but the night was still and she didn't want to disturb it by going down the corridor to fish for another book. Instead, she sat up, pushing the covers off her, and looked around the room.

She knew that things would get better soon. She would adjust to being here, and she would start to meet with Zero again on a regular basis to fill her time. She hoped that the mess with him would be cleared up soon so she could resume her studies next year, for all that had happened had pushed her too far back to allow her to continue with this semester.

As she thought, she finally heard the knob turn and she looked towards the door. In walked her husband, and she reflexively smiled upon seeing him. As soon as he stepped in, he saw that the light was still on and looked in her direction. He just stopped and gazed at her. He was clearly tired, and was still adjusting to her being there; it was a new aspect of his routine.

"Again?" he asked, knowing why she was still up.

"Mmhm," she replied. Jem was tired of waiting for him and slid from the bed, going straight to him. Again, he welcomed her to him as she approached. She rose to meet him, kissing him sweetly. He was multitasking—as though that was all he knew how to do—continuing to undo his clothes as he kissed her in return. She gradually ran her hands over him until her hands rested upon his, and from there she slowly started to help him remove most of his clothing. When he was as dressed as she was, she rested her hands on his cheeks and drew out the last few kisses. He tenderly placed his hands on her hips to guide her down off her toes so he could finish getting ready for bed.

When he came back out of the bathroom, she sat in her spot waiting patiently for him. He saw that she had pulled the sheets down on his side, as though to prevent any further time from keeping him away, even if it was just a millisecond. A small smile reached Kaiba's lips as he saw this, since it was just so her. He had her. Once he started to remember that she would be here, he might actually start to look forward to coming home at the end of the day.

As he climbed into bed, she finally laid down, settling in alongside him. Kaiba shut off the light, and quickly the pair were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke to his alarm, only to feel him pull away from her. He turned it off and rolled back over, taking her again in his arms. He pulled her to him, and buried his face in her hair before pulling back to grace her skin with his lips.<p>

"You've done that every morning so far," Jem commented sleepily. "Aren't you afraid of getting too comfortable and falling back asleep?"

"No," he answered. "I find your scent quite arousing and it helps me wake up. And I like taking a moment to focus on you—it's something effortless to get me thinking and going first thing in the morning." Again, this was not so much sweet as it seemed he was stating a fact.

He pulled away to get ready as she smiled. She stayed in bed, trying to start to train her body to be comfortable enough to sleep without his presence. Yet, without him there, she couldn't go back to sleep. Though falling asleep just then may have been beneficial to her in the long run, she wanted to stay awake to watch him.

He eventually came out of the bathroom, clearly right after a quick shower, and headed straight for his closet. After he disappeared, Jem sat up. She quietly slid her legs out from under the covers, then lowered them along the side of the bed. Her toes were pointed and gently sprawled out as they made contact with the floor, just as he came back out. He was fully dressed now and looking around the room as she walked toward him. As he looked for his briefcase, he started to tie his tie and she called out, "Stop."

He turned to her as she approached, taking the ends of his tie away from him. Then she started to do it herself, focused on the knot. Seto just looked down and watched her. Kaiba was one to do things for himself, but he had no objections as he looked down at her admittedly adorable, intent focus. Besides, this was a way to have her hands on him one last time before he departed for his long day. She finished and straightened it, finally looking up at him. She then turned and picked up his briefcase in one hand as he fastened the buttons on his suit. Taking it in both hands, Jem presented the suitcase to Kaiba.

As he accepted it, he grinned. "What?" she asked.

"You," he answered before taking her chin in his free hand for one, last, quick kiss before he left for work.

* * *

><p>On a later day, Jem had found herself with her husband at work. She had come to Kaiba Corp. to meet Zero, but at the last minute he had called, saying he just got in from the pastures and wanted to shower, so he would be a little late. Jem was already just about there when he called, however, so she had gone to Kaiba. That day he was testing his prototype in a large, silver room. She entered to see him alone, though there were many holograms with him in the room. He seemed to be dueling a computer.<p>

A man's voice echoed throughout the room, "Everything is still looking good, sir." Jem could partially see a glass window to a control room high above from where she was standing.

Seto drew a card and looked as though he was going to make a move when Mokuba's voice echoed through the room, "Jemmie, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Kaiba said quietly when he heard this, pausing and turning around to look at her.

"Jem? Is everything all right?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," she answered apologetically. "I was going to meet Zero, but he's running a little late, so I came to be with you. I figured I should probably know what it is you do anyway, so just pretend I'm not here." Kaiba smirked ever so slightly at hearing she wanted to see him in action, never minding any extra attention when he dueled. He turned back, continuing with his turn and destroying one of his opponent's monsters.

The man's voice came again. "Ok, Mr. Kaiba, we have plenty of data now if you want to come see it before you continue."

Kaiba turned back to make his way to the control room, and Jem was on his way. She simply watched him as he approached and stopped before her, waiting. "So what do you think?" he asked. "Do the holograms look any different than they did the last time you saw them?" She realized he was asking her outside opinion and turned to take a closer look at the monsters.

"They look even more realistic," she determined. These new ones were impressive, making the ones in her memories seem like out-dated special effects.

Kaiba hummed proudly. He knew she was skeptical of all this, and she did not know better than to try to spare his feelings, making her subjective evaluation more valid. Then he continued to make his way to the control room.

Jem stared after him a minute, then turned back to look at the abandoned holograms still displayed. She had never been so close to them, and she was naturally curious about most any phenomenon. She looked up at the window to the control room—they were all distracted by screens. She turned back down to fix her gaze on the closest monster. Slowly she approached it, holding her hand out. She came to a halt before it, then hesitantly penetrated the image.

Her hand felt no different as she turned it over, examining the interaction. Then suddenly the image and all the other holograms disappeared, causing her to quickly draw her hand back to her chest in surprise. In the now empty room, she spun around to see if they were looking, but they were all still focused on other things. As she checked the window, Zero entered. He had finally made it and been directed to where she was when he arrived.

She noticed him when he came in, and he didn't look so good. He stopped before her, closing his eyes and holding a hand up to his forehead. She asked him, "Are you doing all right, Zero?" as the system booted back up. Zero's eyes shot open at the sudden noise and Jem jumped slightly, too.

Zero saw a huge creature appear behind Jem, looking fearsome and ready to attack. He had his gun drawn in an instant. "_Mea, look out!_" he cried as he surged forward and fired a shot, but the monster remained unaffected even with the supernatural bullet of the Rose. It was strange, he could see it, hear it, and even smell it, but he detected no presence. Could it be a phantom? What the hell was going on?

Jem was also quick to rush him and catch his armed hand. "Zero," she explained quietly. "It's a hologram. This is what Seto does." Zero's eyes were still wide from adrenaline when he lowered them to her.

When they had started up the system again, Mokuba had turned to look down at the arena, only to see Zero pull his gun out and had cried, "_Seto, he's pulling a gun on Jem!_"

Kaiba's eyes had shot up at this as the gunshot rang. Then he smirked. "No, Mokuba," he corrected. "He's trying to shoot the monster." Kaiba appreciated this, both because he thought it made Zero look like an idiot, and because he knew somewhat of Zero's keen senses, which he had been able to fool.

Jem still clutched Zero when Kaiba promptly reappeared. "I see my holograms have proven quite effective," he mentioned smugly.

At this Jem released Zero, who put his gun away as he turned to leave. "Come on, let's go," Zero directed. Jem began to follow him, walking past her husband in the process. She reached out to casually sweep her hand over his waist, as she had done many times before, but this time she couldn't let go as she passed. Keeping her hand on him, she walked back around, wrapping her touch around his waist and ducking under his second arm. He was surprised by this, almost pulling away as she came up to kiss him goodbye. Then, as quickly as she had changed her mind, she was off again.

**So I wrote the first half of this chapter recently to better transition into the next chapter, then I just came up with the second bit today, so I haven't proofread it as many times as I would like to. Hope you thought it was fun and it turned out well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Latest Acquisition

Kaiba did not worry about Zero as much now that she was his. He never had to share her again. But he still allowed Zero near. In fact, Kaiba had finally found a purpose for Zero.


	34. Latest Acquisition

Before they went into the event room, Seto turned to his wife. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Not at all," she responded, taking a breath. "Let's do this. Zero, Mokuba," she called—now a good a time as any as she did not see herself becoming prepared. Kaiba did not worry about Zero as much now that she was his. He never had to share her again. But he still allowed Zero near. In fact, Kaiba had finally found a purpose for Zero.

Mokuba had fallen victim to kidnapping far too many times, but this was only because he had been the only way to force Kaiba's hand. Now Jem was in this same danger, and Mokuba still was not in the clear, but Kaiba was determined to not let it happen again. Though Kaiba had grinned, thinking Zero was a fool for pulling his gun on a hologram, he had also witnessed for himself that Zero would not hesitate to protect Jem. Kaiba found that he could use this to his advantage. Since Zero could provide quality protection, he had mandated that Zero come keep an eye on her, and Mokuba as well. Kaiba knew he would be occupied throughout the whole event and would not be able to keep his eyes on both of them, and now he needed to more than ever. Now that Kaiba Corp. had absorbed Industrial Illusions, it was immensely more powerful, and therefore more desirable. Not only that, but Kaiba Corp. had made many enemies already, and now had also acquired any and all enemies of Industrial Illusions.

Kaiba offered Jem his arm, which she accepted, determined to try and stay as close to him as she could. Hopefully, when he was there, people would just talk to him and overlook her.

None of them were excited when the doors opened to the crowd. Well, Mokuba was a little bit. Zero stayed away, only working his way around the perimeter, staying close to the wall. Jem clung to her husband, not only unexcited, but a little afraid.

It was a lot of mingling. People coming up to Kaiba to congratulate him, and he finding some way to insult them in turn. For the most part, Jem's hopes were met as she centered herself behind Kaiba's arm, avoiding having to be a part of any conversation. Sometimes she would be addressed directly and would have to say something, but aside from that it was just long and uncomfortable. She looked up at Kaiba. He had been talking to one man for an extended period of time, and she was becoming especially bored.

She looked over, spotting drinks, and decided that she would like one. She could see Zero beyond it, giving her some courage. She looked back up at Kaiba, still consumed, and she started to pull back. As she slipped away, he held onto her for as long as he could, his arm being guided behind his back. Kaiba glanced over his shoulder just to see where she was headed. Everything seemed fine, so he turned back.

However, Jem did not make it to the drinks. About halfway between her destination and Kaiba, a man intercepted her. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted.

She felt rather uneasy and tried not to acknowledge him, despite him being directly in front of her. Regardless of his position, she tried to walk around him. He simply stepped to the side and blocked her path. "I said hello. You must be the new Mrs. Kaiba." This man was making more of an effort to talk to her than anyone had yet when she was with Seto.

"Yes, now let me pass. I have no interest in this," she voiced. He smiled and took her hand between his own. Jem tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip. "Let go of me," she warned.

"Your husband must be an extraordinarily busy man, unable to give you the attention you deserve. But I could be there, I _would_ be there. We could lay awake in the night, telling each other secrets—be our own little secret..." He started to pull her hand up to his mouth to kiss as she kept tugging. Before he drew her any closer, there was a hand on her wrist, clasping it tight and steadying it. Kaiba grabbed the man's wrist with his other hand and twisted it back. This made the man release his grip, gasping in pain and shock as Kaiba was able to guide Jem's hand away.

"I am the only person permitted to touch my wife," Kaiba spat, looking down at the man.

"Seto Kaiba, I'm so sorry-" the man pleaded hastily.

"Not yet, you're not," Kaiba replied twisting the man's wrist more and causing the man to cripple as he tried to accommodate. "And the way you're begging tells me that you know better than to cross me. Are you just stupid?"

Zero had also seen this, but it had taken him a minute to get there from the wall. However, he was present now. "Come on," he said, roughly grabbing the man by the collar, "time for you to leave."

Once Zero had taken the man away, Kaiba turned back to Jem. He still had her hand, and now took it in both of his. He turned it over gently, looking for any marks or bruises, just as he had that first day in his building. Except this time, he didn't drop her hand when he was done. Instead, he took it up as his own to kiss.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm causing more problems for you," she apologized.

"On the contrary," replied Kaiba, "this actually helps me weed out the snakes who are out to get me."

"Tell me there are hardly any..." she pleaded.

"There are plenty," answered Kaiba. "They're businessmen."

Jem sighed, then looked up into her husband's eyes. "Again," she said, "unfortunately you're worth it." She looked past Kaiba. Zero was now returning to his spot past her original destination.

"I'm going to get a drink," she informed, then offered for the sake of it, "Do you want one?"

"No," he replied, now looking past her as well, onto his next venture.

As she walked past him, she left her hand to trail down his chest as she pulled away. She swiftly retrieved a drink and, as discreetly as she could among the crowd, worked her way to Zero. He was leaning on the wall, keeping an eye on the guests. "Thanks for doing this," she said once she was next to him.

"Why did you have to marry a guy with so many enemies?" Zero accused.

"Because I love him," she responded. Zero sighed. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine," he replied.

Then it was quiet. "Keep talking," Jemmea demanded.

"Why? You hate talking." His eyes had not left the crowd since she reached him.

"Yes, and I don't want to talk to _them._ If it looks like I'm deep in conversation with you they might leave me alone-" she said hurriedly, just as she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss, or I suppose it's Mrs. now," came a new voice.

"Dammit, Zero!" Jem whispered angrily. "This wouldn't have happened if you had talked to me!"

"I have been quite anxious to meet the woman who won over Seto Kaiba's heart-"

"Well, I'm not anxious to meet you," Jem snapped, spinning around. This environment was extremely overwhelming for her.

"You could at least give him a chance before you bite his head off," Zero advised. He sighed, again. "We have to work on your manners."

"Gee, thanks, Jiminey Cricket." But with the respect she had for Zero, she conceded and said to the man, "What is it?"

"That's actually polite for her, given that she doesn't know you," Zero interpreted.

But the man was through. "No, I can already see why you're his wife. Nice meeting you, good day-" he stammered before backing away.

Jem turned back to Zero. "How about some fresh air?"

"That's fine," he said, finally looking at her. He had been keeping an eye on the teen, but saw that he had been staying nearby the one with the spiky hair.

Zero followed Jem as they made their way to the doors. It was dark outside, and the area of KaibaLand they were currently in was very formal and landscaped. There was a long, lit, stone walkway going to the main area nearby with a Blue Eyes fountain. By the door, there were fancy stone structures and partial walls.

Jem went and hopped up on one of the features, turning to the side, away from the door—her long cerulean dress cascading down the side. "Can I have it now?" Zero handed her the book he had been keeping for her in his front pocket before going to lay under a nearby tree, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the night sky.

She promptly opened it and began reading. The two sat together with the peaceful night air for a while, and then another guest came out.

"Ah, the lady of the night. I have found you at last," Jem heard from behind her. She looked up, straight ahead. _Not this again_, she thought as she looked down at her book before he felt acknowledged. "I am quite thrilled to find you alone. It is rather romantic out here, yes?" asked the man as he came up next to her. Zero watched unnoticed in the shadows, completely motionless and ready to make a move if needed. "I did not expect you to be as dazzling as you are. I must say, I wish I were your husband, then-"

Jem didn't even look up from her book. "If you're trying to seduce me so you can take over my husband's company, you're wasting your time. Here," she said, pulling out the paper tucked away in her book that she kept just for this occasion. She unfolded the copy of her prenuptial agreement and handed it to him.

He took it skeptically and looked it over, his eyes widening, "It's all here, you really have no access to anything of his, especially his company!"

"Nope," she responded.

_Well, I may at least be able to get her on my side to convince Kaiba-_ "And if you're thinking of continuing your attempt even now so you can get me to convince him to do something, think again. One of the main reasons he likes me so much is because I let him do whatever he wants. Not even, 'let' implies that I actually have some power over him and could get him to do something he didn't want to." She turned the page. "Sorry kiddo, looks like you're shit out of luck. Now get the hell away from me."

_Seto_

I had seen that Jem was missing and it started to concern me, especially when Zero was nowhere to be found either. Something had to be wrong. Knowing how she liked the night air and peace and quiet, I thought to look outside first. And sure enough, there she was; but she was being harassed by yet another one of the guests, who I could now also identify as a traitor.

However, I observed her handling herself quite well, not even giving him so much as a glance. I paused and watched her hand him the copy of our prenuptial agreement, then saw his shock and heard her tell him off.

That's when I realized it might actually be harder to take my wife away from me than it was my company.

The man didn't heed her fast enough. "You heard my wife, get the hell away from her. And stay away, I never want to see you again," I voiced. Jem finally looked up from her book and they both turned to me.

"Mr. Kaiba, I was only-"

"I strongly suggest you leave now before I completely run out of patience."

"No, Mr. Kaiba," he pleaded. "You have it all wrong, I wasn't trying to take your company or use your wife against you-"

"So you were trying to seduce my wife?" I countered. He now saw the flaw in his reasoning, and realized he was in a lose-lose situation.

All he could say was, "No, my apologies. I'll show myself out." He turned and walked down the path as I glared at him. When he was far enough away, I looked at Jem. She had been looking at me the whole time, and now tilted her head in response when our eyes acknowledged the other. I slowly walked over to her.

Once I was beside her, she said, "I'm sorry, I really needed a break." I glanced past her, spotting Zero in the grass. When he saw me looking he turned away.

I looked back at her. "I just needed to know you were fine. As you can see, there are a lot of scumbags here who are interested in you, and for all the wrong reasons." I looked her over. The light blue dress flattering and gracefully falling over her body, her feet peeking out from the bottom. Her hair was gently gathered and bound at one side, cascading over her white skin until it met the blue. My breath became slightly more weighted as I looked over my wife. And the best part was that anyone could see, just by the way she looked, that she clearly belonged to me. And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Descent

He drank and drank and drank, and I was starting to feel woozy. "Ok, Zero," I warned him. But he kept going. "Zero, that's enough," I said. But he didn't stop. I tried to pull away, but he moved with me and his hold on me tightened.


	35. Descent

**So we're starting to wrap up! Soon enough you'll get to see what happens when someone stands between Jem and the well-being of someone she loves.  
><strong>

_Jemmea_

I finished shooting, then set the gun down. "Hell yeah! Did you see that Zero? I hit the target every time." But when I turned beaming to see his reaction, I only saw glowing red eyes piercing through me. I looked back directly into them. Part of me wanted to look away, it was almost unbearable to see his pain. He slowly started to reach toward me, then his eyes narrowed with pain, sharply drawing his hand back. It was not that they drew me in, no. I stared directly into those eyes to show that I was right there with him. I would not turn away from him in his times of greatest need.

"It hurts because you're trying to fight it, so just stop it," I protested. And with only that, he jumped me and quickly sank his teeth into my neck. I reached up to stroke his hair, letting him know that I was still there. That he was doing nothing wrong, that I still loved him. "Zero..."

I stayed still and let him continue, his head buried in my neck as held me close. He drank and drank and drank, and I was starting to feel woozy. "Ok, Zero," I warned him. But he kept going. "Zero, that's enough," I said more strictly, thinking he may now need help fighting it. But he didn't stop. This wasn't good.

I tried to pull away, but he moved with me and his hold on me tightened. "Zero, stop," I finally demanded as I reached my hand up. I caught him under where his jaw and neck met, then pushed his head up, extracting his teeth. But as I did this, the bracelet he had me wear met with the tattoo on his neck, and he went flying back into the nearby wall.

"_Holy shit!_" I shrieked, never expecting that. I was stunned for a moment, then rushed and knelt before him. "Zero! Zero, are you ok?" I asked hurriedly. I placed my hands on his shoulders, partially to show concern, partially to try and balance myself. I was feeling very light-headed, and doing my best to not show it.

He was slumped against the wall, his eyes diverted. He held an arm up and slowly wiped his mouth on his sleeve, never looking at me. "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"The bracelet," he muttered, "when it meets the crest on my neck, it does that." Then he was quiet.

"Zero, are you ok?" I asked again.

"It's happening," he said. "If you hadn't pulled me off in time, I could have ripped your neck open, or worse. I almost killed you..."

"But you didn't," I reminded him. "We knew it was working up to this. That's why we're cautious. We've prepared and now we've prevented it." He gave me no reaction, still refusing to look at me. "Zero, did you ever read that book you gave me? _The Divine Comedy?_"

"For the most part..."

"So do you remember how Dante gets to Heaven?" I asked. He finally looked at me, but did not answer. "The only way he could get to Heaven was by descending into the depths of Hell, with Virgil as his guide. These are your depths, and I promise to be your Virgil."

He didn't say anything, but did stand up. He went over to his bag and pulled out a rag. "Here, I use this to clean my guns sometimes. It's clean." He came over and knelt before me, pressing it to my neck. Then he looked me in the eyes.

After a moment he asked, "Why don't you look away? Aren't you scared? How can you stroke my hair while I tear your flesh open?"

I looked back into his eyes for a moment, again never turning away, never even blinking. I needed him to understand. "I have never once been afraid of you, Zero," I proclaimed.

"But, why?" He just couldn't understand.

"Because I care so much about you. My trust in you has never dwindled. I know who you are, Zero-"

"And you know _what_ I am-"

"Zero," I cut him off. "Why don't you know me as well as I know you? Am I really that hard to read? Have I really not made it clear?" I paused, looking back and forth between his eyes as though I was searching for a way to get to him. "Zero, there's hardly anything I care about in this world. I have no hopes or dreams of my own. My only hope was to be happy, but I only ever found happiness with those I came to love." His eyes softened. "Zero, I'm not as strong as people might think I am. You can't seem to understand. You're too busy hating yourself to allow yourself a moment to see what you hate isn't you at all. It's what happened to you, the vampire race, when others try to help you because they care about you. That's what's happening when you bite me. That's why I stroke your hair, to try to help you feel more like that's what it is, me _helping_ you than you _hurting_ me. It hurts me to see all the self-hate you've accumulated. There are enough people being awful to you for no reason for you to be doing it too!"

He looked at me, speechless, and I continued. "I'm not sure if I let you bite me more for you or for me. You saw me when I lost Jude. You should know more than anyone that I won't survive another experience like that, no matter the consequences. At least not anytime soon. I'm not scared of you, because I know you'd never do anything to me, and if you did... well it wouldn't be you anymore, and I would have stopped caring anyway."

He looked deeply into my eyes, almost fighting tears. Then, with the arm that was not applying pressure, he pulled me to him, resting my head against his chest. I closed my eyes. I had lost a lot of blood, both to him and bleeding out. His bite was deeper than any this time. It was starting to happen.

"So, you plan on being there with me until the end, whether I allow it or not?" he surmised.

"I'll be with you beyond the end," I whispered.

"... What would I do without you?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know," I answered. "I don't want to think about it." I had never shared such a true bond with another person. I couldn't lose this. Not again.

He kissed the top of my head, and for the first time in my life I actually kind of felt like a little sister. A protected, truly loved sister. He pulled back and I took over holding the rag. He took my other hand and helped me stand, and I put my all into maintaining my front. "I'm calling it a day. Do you need me to stay with you?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll go see Seto and wait for him. It's getting late so it won't be much longer. There's a bathroom on the way and I'll just stop to clean up there." I leaned back against the wall.

"Are you sure? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," I hypothesized.

He looked at me skeptically. "You don't seem fine."

I took in a deep breath. "Honestly, Zero, I don't want you to be there when Seto sees me. It won't go over well, but it will be better if it's only me."

Zero wasn't content with this solution. "How can you let me put you through this?"

"You still don't get it," I returned. "This isn't what hurts me."

He looked at me a moment. "I'm coming with you, at least until I can hand you off to him. If you can go through all this for me, then I can put up with your goddamn husband for-"

"No," I said strictly. "That request was actually for me. Think about how he acts towards you when you're not even doing anything. I'm ok, but I'm in no condition to break up a fight."

He huffed, then gave in. He walked back to grab his things, and when he came back alongside me, I started to walk with him as we headed for the door. When we stepped aboard the elevator, I leaned on the wall, still holding the cloth to my wound. Zero pressed the buttons for the lobby and Seto's floor.

When the doors opened for him, he looked at me again. "I'm fine," I reassured. He lingered a moment, then stepped out. "Bye!" I called as the doors closed. As soon as they were shut I fell to the ground, sliding down the wall. I hung my head and felt myself drained of energy, drained of blood. The elevator started to rise and I just hoped that no one else called for it.

I managed to reach Seto's floor uninterrupted, but when the doors opened, Mokuba happened to be there. He immediately saw me on the floor, blood spilled over my body and consuming the rag. _Fuck._

"Jemmie! What happened? Are you ok?" he cried, coming towards me. The poor thing had no idea what was going on. "Did someone attack you? Was it one of Seto's enemies?" he pressed. He went so fast I never had time to respond. He turned and hit the button to freeze the elevator and said, "Don't worry, stay right here I'm going to get Seto."

As he ran off I said, "No Mokuba, don't..." but I was too feeble and he didn't hear me. I could find the energy to try and stand up, to try and hide it, but ultimately the effort wouldn't be enough to actually get away with it, so I didn't try. I just waited for the inevitable.

Soon Seto was hastily coming around the corner, Mokuba right behind him. I could only see them out of the corner of my eye. I didn't bother to turn my head until Seto had stopped, standing in the doorway, glaring down at me. He looked repulsed. "Mokuba, go to my office, call for the limo, save what I have on my computer, and gather what I have out on the desk. We're going home."

"You got it," Mokuba replied before running off.

Seto continued to glare at me as I bowed my head, still weak and woozy, closing my eyes. "I'm going to stand up- I'm just taking a minute- it's fine," I managed to say.

"He left you like this?" he snarled.

"I put up an act and convinced him to leave." Then I looked at him again and pleaded, "Please don't say anything. He already takes it so hard. I'm worried about what will happen if he hates himself any more than he already does." I left out mentioning that especially now that I might have made progress. It would not help the situation to share that Zero may have felt better about himself after leaving me in this state, and I was too weak to adequately explain it. Not that he would have listened, anyway.

Seto stepped toward me and lowered himself to my level. Then he put his hands on my sides and hoisted me up with him. He was so strong—God, he was tempting. Too bad that would definitely make me pass out... and too bad he kind of hated me right now. I knew he really hated Zero, but he was also upset with me for letting it happen.

"It's ok," I said to him weakly once I was on my feet, still leaning on the wall. "I got it. I don't want to get blood on your suit-"

"Well, I don't want this to even be happening, so I guess we're both just going to have to deal with it," he snapped, silencing me.

Mokuba came back, papers in his hand, then halted in the elevator, heaving. "Mokuba," Seto prompted. Moka looked up at his brother. "Press the button."

"Right," he breathed, following the direction.

When we stepped outside, Mokuba ducked in the car first, getting out of the way. Seto had one arm around me to steady me, but when we climbed in I scooted away and he did not come to put his arm around me again. Instead, once he was seated, he crossed his arms and legs, staring straight ahead. Once we started to move, Seto said, "Mokuba, my papers." Mokuba handed them to him.

While my husband made sure to busy himself with those, I turned to look out the window. I still had not taken my hand off my neck, and my arm was getting tired, but I couldn't remove it until Mokuba was gone.

Once we were home, Seto handed the papers back to Mokuba and told him to put them in his office, then he helped me back to our bedroom. "I need to work. I'll be in my office. Get cleaned up," he ordered harshly before he left.

I finally dropped my hand. "I planned on it," I murmured.

_Seto_

I was trying to work, but thoughts of her were distracting me again. As I sat back looking at my work, I fidgeted with my wedding ring. It was silver and designed as a pattern of ridges, mimicking the scales of my Blue Eyes. I spun it around, thinking. I hated all this so much. After I had married her, that was supposed to be it. I think in the back of my mind, I had thought that once we were married all this would stop. But it hadn't, and it was really bothering me. I wanted to go reestablish that she was mine, remind her that she was my wife and still had obligations to me. Honestly, I felt like she forgot sometimes. Or I wanted to think she forgot, but a deep part of me knew that she just dismissed it.

I stood and traveled to my bedroom. The light under the door told me she was still in the adjoining marble bathroom. I walked up to it, then pressed the door open.

She was there, leaning toward the mirror on her toes and in her little towel. She had her head turned and her hands up to her neck, examining it in the mirror. When I entered she noticed and quickly dropped back, lowering her hands and hoping that she drew back quick enough so I wouldn't say anything. And I didn't.

She watched my reflection closely as I approached her. I came up alongside her, on the other side of her neck. I saw the bloody rag in the trash and looked at her again. I turned to her and put my hands on her, then spun her to face me. Next, I took her chin firmly in my hand. "Seto, don't-" was all she got out before I turned her head. And there they were. I had never actually seen them before. They were hideous on her delicate white skin.

I lifted my other hand and ran a finger between the marks. I hated them. That area was one of my favorite parts of her. One of my favorite places to kiss, one of the most intimate, _mine_, and now another man's mouth had continuously disgraced it. And she let him. It was as though someone had violated my wife, and I couldn't do anything about it. My patience with this was growing extremely thin.

"Seto," she said quietly, gently reaching her hands up. She placed one of her hands over each of mine and pulled them down. She turned her face to me, holding my wrists. Slowly, she slid her hands from my wrists into my hands. As she held them, she casually pulled them away from one another and began to place herself between them, taking a step towards me. She looked up into my eyes, and I could see the pain in hers. "I love you, and I don't want to hurt you like this, but that makes me damned either way, because you know the consequences. And as much as it pains me to do this to you..." she began to whisper, trying to hold herself together, "I can't lose anyone else." She shook her head, pushing back tears. "I just want this to be over."

She guided my hands onto the small of her back and I allowed them to rest there as she let go, placing hers behind my neck. She continued, "I don't want this to destroy us though, either. I still lose someone that way." She looked away, sliding her hands down to my arms and rested her head on my chest for comfort. "Just get through this with me... he doesn't have much time left."

I heard the fear in her voice and offered, "I spoke to the head researcher recently. They say they're getting close."

She whispered, "Yes, they said the same thing to me. I'm just not sure if it's close enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Level E

The cement was not too harsh on my feet, though they barely touched it. _I can't be too late. I just can't be,_ I thought to myself.


	36. Level E

_._

_Jemmea_

I had been called to the project; they said they had a cure. I was trying so hard not to get my hopes up as I rushed there. I quickly found the head researcher. "Is it true? Do you know it works?" I demanded as soon as I reached him.

"Mrs. Kaiba, hello. Urm, yes. You see over there on that wall? That's the cure." I turned to see the wall with numerous vials of purple liquid. "Those all contain more than a person needs, but we're going to divide them up soon. Then over there," he gestured through some windows to a small medical room where I could see some people being examined, "those are the ones we have tried it out on so far, and all have been successfully turned back. They no longer have extended canines and their body temperature is holding at a constant 98.6˚ Fahrenheit instead of at room temperature. When presented with a person bleeding and offering their blood, they are quite opposed to it. Some have actually thrown up at the suggestion. Their blood has also been analyzed and is now reading to be that of humans. So far, the only side effects seem to be nausea and lightheadedness; and, though it needs to be looked into, we're hypothesizing that it is due to the diet they have been on. I wanted to be certain beyond a reasonable doubt before I told you. We are not completely done testing, but I know you would want to know as soon as possible because Mr. Kiryu is so close."

I almost cried, but I was so excited. "Yes, thank you, thank you so much. I'm going to tell him right now."

He nodded and went back to work. I turned to the door I had come through by the wall with the vials. But I was intercepted by none other than, "... Hanabusa Aido?" _What the hell? _He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I don't have time for it now."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head a little. "I'm here to tell you that you have all the time in the world." He seemed to have a smugness in his voice that I vaguely remembered from before. He opened his eyes to look at me. "Zero has just fallen to Level E, and it is my job to make sure you don't interfere."

My heart dropped, but I refused to believe him. "Kaname has sent you to try and deceive me, I see-"

"No," he interjected. "It is not my lord, but my lady. She has had underlings watching him. She made a promise that once this happened, she would kill him. She intends to keep that promise—and you won't get in the way. She is on her way now."

"No," I breathed. I had to get to him before she did. I stood up straight and asked darkly, "Where is he?"

Then he asked me, "Are you trying to seduce me?" I realized that he had misinterpreted my tone and posture, but it gave me an idea.

"Seduce you? Why would I try to seduce you?" I asked, rather seductively. "You have girls offer themselves to you all the time. No, I have something you desire much more." I put my hand under the end of a nearby metal table and pricked my finger on a sharp edge, then I held the it up. He was suddenly very attuned to it. "Tell me, when was the last time you drank human blood?" I moved my finger back and forth to test him, much like how a doctor does. His eyes followed my finger and began to glow red, his arms slowly uncrossing and he came completely to his feet. I steadily crossed the distance between us, saying, "Warm, fresh, human blood. Tell me, how does it feel-" And then I was close enough.

I grabbed his head and smashed it into the door frame. He crumpled to the floor in pain, holding his bleeding face. I put my heel up to his throat. "Let's try this again," I pressed with my heel a little harder and leaned down. I _was not_ going to lose Zero. "Where is he?"

"By 23rd and Hemlock," he cried.

I bent down and smeared the drop of blood on his lip. "Good boy." I straightened up, grabbed one of the vials, and ran.

My heels were slowing me down and I ripped them off, leaving them where they fell. I was only three floors away from the ground floor, so I took the stairs, not risking the elevator. I knew where 23rd and Hemlock was. It wasn't too far away, but I had to dodge through traffic.

The cement was not too harsh on my feet, though they barely touched it. _I can't be too late. I just can't be,_ I thought to myself.

It took me about ten minutes to get there. Once at the corner of the intersection, I looked around, trying to see where they might be. Then I heard her voice from an alley just around the corner from me. "This is it Zero, I'm sorry."

I ran into it and saw them. She was over a hundred feet away from me, and he was dead between us. Her Artemis rod was already open. She saw me and called out, "Jemmea, I'm sorry, but you're too late. I'm glad he had an ally like you, but turn and run before he kills you," she instructed. She shook the Artemis rod again and it turned into a scythe.

"I'm not his ally," I shouted through heaving breaths. "I'm his friend, you bitch."

Zero turned at my voice. But he wasn't Zero. His body faced her, his feet wide apart and clawed hands out, his bright red eyes on me. His teeth were bared and he had a look on his face that I had never seen before, a look with a hunger to kill. But it soon became blurry as tears came to my eyes. "No..." I whispered.

But I hadn't given up yet. "I made a promise that I would save him, that I would never turn my back on him. Unlike you, I actually intend to keep it. It's interesting, the one promise _you_ chose to keep. But while you are over there ready to kill him-" I took the vial and opened it. The doctor had said there was more in here than was needed to cure a person, which was good, because there was only one way I could give this to him now. I didn't know how it would affect me, but I didn't care. This had to work. _I'm so sorry Seto, but I have to do this. I'm not losing anyone else. If Zero dies, I will no longer be the person you love. If I don't make it you are strong enough to carry on, but I won't survive losing another. Just know I love you, Seto. I love you with all my heart._

I drank the whole vial, then threw it, smashing it to the ground. I shook my head and coughed. It tasted awful, but doing all those shots when I was young had helped me now. I looked back at her and finished, "-I'm over here determined to save his life." I quickly braided my hair to the side, then bit my finger, reopening the scab, and smeared the drop of blood on my neck. I held my arms out, wide open to his attack. "Come and get me."

He charged me as soon as he smelled the blood and quickly had me in his grasp. I closed my eyes and let him take me. My heart was still racing and I hadn't eaten anything yet today, so hopefully the cure was potent enough to work. It had to be. His teeth sank deep into me and he began to drink hastily. I gently put my arms around him, one on the back of his head to stroke his hair. He dropped to his knees to enjoy it more, and I sank with him. _This is it, this is what it all comes down to..._

But then, there were no teeth in my neck, even though his mouth hadn't moved.

He pulled back, coughing and spitting blood. "Zero," I fretted desperately, hopefully. He was now on his hands and knees. I rose up on mine and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Zero?" I asked again.

He caught his breath. "Jemmea," he cried. He sat up and I slid back. I noticed Yuuki as this happened. She was smiling. Then Zero took hold of me again, pressing his cheek to the top of my head. "Jemmea," he repeated. "You saved me," he whispered, then said strongly, "What the hell were you thinking?"

I pulled back and took his face in my hands. "Zero?" I asked. "Did it really work? Can you hear my heart beat?"

He shook his head. "No," he said in disbelief. Then he said again, "Mea, _you saved me_. You risked your life... for me..." His voice shook.

"I did," I replied. "You shouldn't be surprised—I told you I would. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," he remarked illy.

"Well, you did just drink a lot of my blood. I'm feeling woozy myself," I divulged. He placed his hands over mine, looking down at me.

"Will you stop being so self-destructive now?" he pleaded.

I smiled. "Yes. And Zero?"

"What?"

"If possible, let's not tell Seto exactly how this went down. We'll say I shot you with a dart or something, should he ask."

"Yeah, ok," he replied. "Why didn't you do that instead?"

"No time." I shrugged. "And I only thought of it just now." I smiled at him, and tears came to my eyes as I shook my head. "You feel warm," I remarked, my voice starting to break. "Is it really over?"

"I hope so," he answered.

I took a breath. "Let's get back to B3, they'll be able to take care of us," I said as I let go of him and pulled my phone out of my pocket, calling for the driver to come get us. We were both covered in blood, and now that people knew who I was in this town, I didn't think Seto would appreciate that image, not to mention neither of us were in any condition to be walking across town. I looked up while I was on the phone. Yuuki had vanished.

After I called the driver, I called Avery, asking him to meet us at B3 with clean clothes.

The limo was quick to show up. As we climbed in, Zero asked, "How the hell did you find me? And where are your shoes?"

Once we reached Kaiba Corp., we dashed in and went straight for the elevator, hoping we had remained somewhat invisible and not even paying attention to anyone else. On the ride down I just held onto Zero—the same way Mokuba used to hug me. I couldn't let go. I was too happy. Zero held his hand out, turning it over and looking at it as if he was seeing it in a new light. He brought it to his mouth and felt his teeth, his very normal, dull teeth. He was too bewildered to hug me back. I let go of him when the door opened, finding my shoes were still on the ground and put them on. I took his hand and held onto him, pulling him along. When we stepped into the lab, one of the researchers came running up to us, seeing the bloodshed. Aido was nowhere to be found.

We were quickly taken care of, receiving water and food, and were able to clean up. We were both examined, but they took longer with Zero. As they checked him out, I explained what had happened, about how he had already become a Level E. They became more interested in me as well when they found out that I had consumed the cure. But Zero was cured now, and I was finally able to move on to other concerns.

Soon Avery arrived with the clothes and I was quick to change into them. I had been waiting for this. When I came back out, I announced, "Now if you all would excuse me, there is someone I need to thank."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Starstruck

"Ok, I'm sorry, this will be the only time I do this."


	37. Starstruck

Jemmea excitedly dashed out of the elevator and went straight to her husband's office, but he wasn't there. She quickly went back to see if her brother-in-law could be found. When she spotted him, she stepped in the glass office and asked Mokuba, "Where is Seto?"

"He's in a meeting in the board room right now. What do you-" But she was already off.

She burst into the board room, the men turning toward the disturbance. Kaiba's eyes widened and he rapidly stood up when he saw her. "Jem what is it? Is everything-"

"You did it," she said in amazement when she spotted him. She rushed him and grabbed his suit, pulling him down and kissing him over and over again, her hands moving up to hold his face. Then she pulled back, catching her breath a bit and looking into the face she still held. "You did it. You saved him." She was beaming.

Kaiba wanted to clarify this. "You mean, he's cured?" She nodded enthusiastically. "So you don't owe him anything anymore?" She shook her head enthusiastically.

Then she pulled him close and kissed him again, Kaiba barely able to keep up with her. He had kissed her back by reflex before he really had any time to process what was happening. This time when she drew back she said, "Ok, I'm sorry, this will be the only time I do this." She let go of his face and sunk back down as he stood upright. As her hands fell, she ran a finger down his chest with her eyes locked on his and said, "I'll see you tonight." Then she pivoted and left as quickly as she had come in, turning back to smile ecstatically once again at her husband as she closed the door behind her.

Kaiba turned back to the men, who were all in total shock. He gave them a fierce glare. One was literally gaping, looking at the spot where she had disappeared. "_That's_ your wife?" he blurted. One whispered to another, "And she actually _likes_ him?" The other replied, "It seems like she likes him _a lot_."

Kaiba was annoyed. He hated surprises, but based on their reactions he saw he could now make one thing clear to them. He sat back down in his chair, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his hands together. "Of course that's my wife," he replied in his harsh, cold tone. "And now that you understand how high my standards are," he narrowed his eyes, "let's try this again."

* * *

><p>Jem returned to Mokuba in her still ecstatic state. He was sitting on a table, Yugi opposite him on his desk. She captured Mokuba in a tight hug. "Oh Moka, I love you!"<p>

"I... love you too?" Mokuba wasn't sure what was going on. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be doing this? If anyone?

Then she heard from behind her. "Heeeyy, what's up Yugi?" She recognized that annoying voice, but for a minute she misplaced it.

Jemmea let go of Mokuba and spun around to face Joey. "That's why I hate you," she blurted darkly.

"Eh?" responded Joey, his sister listening quietly next to him.

"You sound like Bugs Bunny." She narrowed her eyes. "I hate Bugs Bunny."

"Ahhh, ok." Joey had grown a little smarter. He turned to Yugi and ignored her (though this was partially because he was unsure of just how to respond to that). "So Yug, what's happening?"

Jem was then distracted for a minute when she saw Serenity. She really only related Serenity to one thing, as people tend to associate things primarily with something important to them. She thought for a moment, then suddenly felt compelled. "Serena!" she called.

"Serenity," Mokuba mumbled next to her.

"Serenity!" Jem tried again. Serenity and the others turned to her out of curiosity. "I'm going to lunch. Would you like to come with me?" she offered.

Joey responded, "I thought you'd neva ask! I'm starvin!"

"Not you," Jemmea sneered.

"I, um, yeah, I guess I would," Serenity replied. She was pretty observant, and liked to see the good in people, so she would take this opportunity and try and elicit it out of Jem, even if she had to do it without her brother.

Jem turned to Mokuba. "You can come, too, if you want."

"Mmm, no, but thanks. Besides, I eat breakfast and dinner with you every day!"

"Ok, then." She started to walk out. "Come on Serenity. God, your name is annoying. I'm just going to call you Ren."

"Um, ok..." 'Ren' replied.

"And I know just the place," Jem concluded as she walked out the door and Serenity turned to follow.

Soon Jem and Serenity had their menus open at the restaurant she and Zero had discovered a while ago. The server came around. "What can I get for you ladies?"

"Um..." replied Serenity timidly, biting her lip. "I'll have the egg noodles," she finally answered, handing the menu back. _So far, so good Ren_.

As the server finished jotting down her order, he turned to Jem. "And what can I get for you Miss-" then his eyes flashed up and he looked at her, causing him to interrupt himself. "Oh my word, Mrs. Kaiba-"

Jem, a.k.a. Mrs. Kaiba, rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering, "That's right, people know who I am now." She looked back at the starstruck waiter and his wide eyes. "I suppose you're a duelist?" she asked cynically.

He nodded enthusiastically. "And you're the wife of the top duelist in the world, the head of the Duel Monsters empire, the daughter of-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know who I am, thanks," Jem hastily cut him off, annoyed.

"I'm really sorry to pester you, but... could I get your autograph?"

"What?" Jem snapped. "Why? I don't _do_ anything. I've never even touched a Duel Monsters card in my life." Then she remembered something and looked off, more talking to herself than the others. "Wait, I take that back. I did hold Seto's Blue Eyes once to compare it to that painting-"

The waiter leaned in, "You actually got to _hold_ one of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"Yeah, look," Jem replied, flustered, "I am the complete opposite of my husband when it comes to being in the spotlight. I hate the attention. So if you don't mind," she held her menu out, "I'll have what she's having, hold the swooning."

"Right, of course," he said, taking the menu and bowing his head.

The two young women turned back to each other. "So, why did you invite me to lunch?" Serenity asked.

Jem wasn't ready to disclose that. "I was just feeling impulsive," she replied. "So tell me, how much time do you spend with your brother? How big a part of your life is he?"

"Joey is a pretty big part of my life," Serenity responded. "I mean, he's my brother." _Strike one,_ Jem thought. _Let's see if she can redeem herself._

"Are you like him, though?" Jem asked.

"Mmm, not really. We didn't grow up together." _All right, better._

"And how protective is he of you from guys and whatnot?" Jem inquired.

Serenity was very sweet and thoughtful with every remark. "Well, he kind of lets me do my thing. His two friends were really interested in me for a while. They probably still are, but have mostly given up. Anyway, I think Joey only really went as far as to give them the brotherly warning, you know? He never tried to keep me away from them or anything."

"So are you with either of these guys?"

"Um, no. They were nice, but never really my thing. They kind of reminded me of my brother too much—I saw them as friends." Serenity answered. _So she doesn't want a guy like Joey. Done. _Then she asked sheepishly, "Why are you asking me about all this?"

"Girl talk," Jem replied sarcastically as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. Serenity didn't really know how to interpret that. "But we can change the topic. Do you like horses?"

"I love horses," Serenity brightened up a little. "I used to ride when I was little. I've always kind of wanted one. How did you know?"

"I didn't," Jem replied flatly. "I only asked because my friend Zero likes them. He has a couple. Though you do kind of look like a horse person, more so than him, anyway."

"Your friend Zero?" Serenity repeated. "Is he the really tall one from that day who walked us out?"

"Yes."

"Is he your brother? You look a lot alike."

Jem grinned. "Yes, he is."

"... Didn't you say he was mean?"

"No," Jem replied, again annoyed. "I said he was bitter and aggressive. _But,_ Zero and I have been working on my explanations, and he says when I give reasons like that, people see it as a bad thing and don't understand me. He said I have to share positive traits-"

Serenity took this opportunity to ask Jem the burning question that everyone wanted to ask. "Well then why do you like Kaiba? What makes him a good person?"

"Seto? Seto's not a good person," Jem retorted as the waiter served their food.

"Are you talking about your husband?" he asked eagerly.

Jem raised her voice a little, annoyed. "I _will_ leave."

"Right, sorry!" and he scurried off.

"Everyone is a good person," Serenity attested, continuing their talk.

"No," Jem shook her head, picking her chopsticks up. "They're really not. And Seto only takes care of what interests him. I don't have a problem with him, but I also hardly care about _anything_. I mostly just care about not having anyone talk to or bother me, and Seto takes care of me in that way. And he's amazingly handsome and independent, driven- I could go on, but I'm getting tired of this." She looked down and prepared a bite.

But Serenity was still curious. "He's not mean to you?"

"Do you mean 'mean'? Or rude or what? Because he's definitely rude to me." Jem took her bite.

"... Isn't rude mean?" Serenity asked timidly.

Jem shook her head, looking at her food. "No, not at all. And with him it doesn't actually mean anything. Seto certainly isn't a terrible person. I mean, he would step in to save lives if absolutely necessary, but he doesn't _care_. He doesn't care about feelings, he doesn't care about inhibiting people, he doesn't care about how things turn out for others, except Mokuba. And me, I guess. But Zero, while he tries not to care, he really does. That's why he puts up a barrier—he's afraid of hurting others. He can be pretty rude because of this, but he's certainly not mean. It hurts him when he hurts feelings, whereas Seto could derive pleasure from the same process. You know how much energy I would waste if I worried about people being rude to me all the time? I really don't care what people say to me, so I don't care if it's rude or nice or what, I'd just prefer they didn't say it at all. Though I do prefer rude, when I can even pick up on it. Nice just makes me so uncomfortable. However, I do care about things one person in particular says, and that's Zero." She took another bite.

Jem looked at Serenity and made a decision as she chewed. "Ok, Ren. I'm going to tell you the real reason I invited you out today." She freed and folded her hands, leaning forward on the table. "All of the people who have ever been precious to me in my life I can count on one hand. Zero is one of them. He is truly amazing, and I've made it my priority to see to it that he gets what he deserves, because he really sells himself short. I noticed that he took an interest in you that day. You're totally his type, and it would make me extremely happy to see him have someone in his life that he could be affectionate towards, and most importantly, who would treat him as he needs to be treated. I wanted to feel you out for myself first, because he has liked the utmost wrong girl in the past and it crushed him, and I'm the one who has to deal with the bullshit that goes with that. But, you seem like you have potential, so before I urge him on, would that be something that you are interested in? Think carefully before you answer, because I am not going to let you hurt that fragile boy."

With the seriousness of it, Serenity answered, "Well, I don't really know what he's like..."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Jem asked. "I mean, you can learn about him, but what are your deal-breakers?"

Serenity thought for a moment. She started slow, "Well, I suppose any drug use-"

"No, he's practically my parole officer. Next."

"Um..." Serenity was still a teenager, she had never really thought about this before. "That he would be sweet to me and have my back-"

"Once you get through to him, he's the sweetest and most loyal person you'll ever meet. Ren, I meant other than the obvious ones. He's amazingly talented with a wide range of skills and would be the perfect boyfriend, unless you have any stupid trivial things that would get in the way."

"Well then... yeah, I'm up for seeing what there is," she said a little bashfully.

"Ok, great. Hey waiter!" Jem called.

He was over in a flash. "Yes, Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Get me a pen and scrap paper. And the check."

"Right away!"

Soon Jem had Serenity recording her contact information. Jem took it and held it up. "Ok, now he would be weirded out if he knew I did this, so I'm just going to say I ran into you upstairs and you said you thought he was super cute and wanted me to give this to him. Is that ok?"

"Um, yeah, that's fine. Hey, thanks for lunch. It was really fun getting to know you more-"

"Yeah, that's great. Now I'm going back to Kaiba Corp. You may accompany me if you want." Jem interrupted and stood up abruptly, Serenity timidly mirroring her.

* * *

><p>When they returned, they split on the ground floor, Serenity going up to find her brother, and Jem headed down to B3. She soon found Zero.<p>

"Hey," she greeted warmly, getting his attention. He was sitting on one of the examination plastic beds when he heard her and turned to her, waiting for the scientists to do what they needed.

"Hey, Mea."

She was about to go to him and hug him, gently and resolved this time, but he stood and got to her first, thankful... so thankful, for everything. "So?" she asked, pulling back, "everything still looking good?"

"It's looking really good, thanks."

They let go of one another. "I went upstairs to thank my husband, or as much as I could, anyway. I'll be doing a lot more thanking tonight-"

"Mea," Zero stopped her.

"Right. Anyway, that redhead was up there and she wanted me to give 'that really handsome, tall boy who showed me out that time' this." Jem pulled the paper out of her bra and handed it to him. "She said she doesn't usually do this, so be nice, I guess. I don't really care."

He looked at it. "... Why was this in your bra?"

"Because I don't have any pockets on me. It's called 'male privilege.'"

"... Right." He looked back up at her, and recalled her naïve nighttime walks. "You only know about that because you read it in a book, huh?"

"Perhaps. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I could still use something to settle my stomach," he answered. "Want to go get some noodles?"

Jemmea smiled, not able to tell him that she just had. "Yeah, but let's go to the grocery store this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Bliss (Final Chapter)

But tonight was different.


	38. Bliss

"Have you ever ridden before?" Zero asked Serenity as he turned the corner to the barn.

"Yes, when I was a girl," she replied sweetly as they walked in. About an hour ago, she had answered her door to find the tall boy waiting, seemingly too pale to be soaking up the sunlight like he was. Once he knocked, he stepped back from the door, turning sideways and pocketing his hands as he looked toward the bright sky. He turned when he heard her delicate, _"Hello?"_ and reintroduced himself, then asked, _"Would you like to come horseback riding with me?_" and now here they were.

When Lily saw Zero with another girl, she started to snort and throw a bit of a fit. "Easy, easy Lily," he said as he approached her. Serenity stood back, a little nervous due to the unfriendly horse. Zero hopped the half-wall and went to Lily, patting her to calm her down. "Come on Lily, she's our guest, be nice. Or do you not want to know who the people in my life are?" Lily settled down, but left Serenity with a threatening glare. "This is Lily. She's a pretty protective of me. She'll come in here to be able to see what's going on whenever she hears anyone. But you'll be riding Valentine. Val!" he called, then explained, "She likes to play outside... And she's a redhead, too."

Val came trotting in happily. "Valentine, that's nice. Why did you name her that?" Serenity asked curiously.

"I didn't," Zero answered. "Mea did."

"Mea?" Serenity echoed.

"Yeah, she gave her to me for Valentine's day. You know Jemmea," he said, thinking that maybe she just hadn't heard him.

"Oh!" said Serenity, getting it. "You mean Jem! I've never heard her called 'Mea,' before, that's cool. You must know a side of her that nobody else does."

"Yeah," replied Zero. "I guess." Zero then started to prepare the horses, Serenity helping. Once they were done he patted the white mare again. "Ok Lily, you about ready? Will you try not to throw me this time?" Lily bowed her head, a little ashamed.

Zero then turned to Serenity, going to stand right in front of her. "Ok, let me check your helmet." He lifted his hands, touching the sides and trying to wiggle it, but also brushing against her soft hair as she looked up at him with her bright eyes. "Seems good. You ready?"

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet, too?" Serenity encouraged.

"I didn't plan on it," replied Zero.

Serenity went over and retrieved another helmet. "Come on. If I have to wear one, you have to wear one too!" She reached up to place it on his head, but their height difference made her have to move in close to reach all the way, practically pressing her body against his. He looked down at her as she focused on putting the helmet on, clipping the straps under his chin. She then moved her hands back up to check if it was secure. Her fingertips rested on the helmet just above his ears, her palms touching the sides of his face. This girl was sweet, caring, assertive, and adorable—and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He reached up and placed one of his hands over hers.

She then looked into his face instead of at the helmet. "What is it?" she asked. But he didn't answer right away, just looked at her. She softened her stance a little as she saw this, beginning to gaze back at him.

He finally answered with a slight, warm smile on his face, "It's nothing, everything is fine. How is the helmet?"

* * *

><p>The lady of the Kaiba household flipped over to do a last lap on her back. She took her time, relaxing, making slow, even strokes. Under the water, her hair fluttered open like a blossom with each pause in stroke. Her husband was not home yet, working late as usual—but he seemed to be able to go back with a fresh energy every day now, and Jem had no idea why.<p>

Mrs. Kaiba, however, had trouble sleeping without her nightly walk, and she really could not have such walks in her new home. However, she now had an indoor pool, and was able to replace the walks with swims.

She spun to her front just as she reached the end, touching the soft marble edge of the pool. As she hoisted herself up, water poured from her body, her seemingly feather-like hair was now straight and weighted with the draining water. She found the towel and quickly dried off, knowing she was only going straight for the shower.

That was the next part of her routine. She would go take a warm shower in the master bath, then dry off and get ready for bed. Once she was relaxed, clean, and dry, she would climb into her and her husband's comfy bed and snuggle up with her book. And this is where Kaiba would come home to find her. For a while, he had kept forgetting that she would be there, so caught up in his work and regular routine. Then he would walk into his room, stressed and exhausted and ready to just call it a night, solely resting to do more work. But now when he walked in, he would see her there, and would pause, looking her over for a minute as he started to undress and get ready for bed.

He now remembered she would be there almost every day, and on long days seeing her there was something he looked forward to. She was almost always asleep now, with the light still on and her thumb limply in her book, as though she were trying to wait up for him. It had now become a part of his routine to walk over as he started to undo his clothes, take the book from her hand before inserting the bookmark, and quietly set it on her nightstand. Then he would turn to finish getting ready for bed and climb in alongside his wife, reaching over her to turn off the light.

But tonight was different. Once he set the book aside, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved her. He loved having her. He loved seeing her there, peaceful and serene. He sat next to her, bringing his knee up on the bed as he turned his body toward her. He brushed the silky strands away from her face and she stirred, slowly rolling to her back, her legs crossed and hips still slanted towards him.

"Seto?" she said softly as she awoke, opening her eyes slightly to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied dryly. He extended his hand, brushing the side of her face. "Not a thing." She smiled with this news, closing her eyes and turning to kiss the hand that now adored her face. She opened them again slightly as she turned back to look up at her husband. The turmoil that normally plagued his blue eyes was replaced by a tranquility as he gazed down at her.

When he pulled away to finish readying himself for the night, Jem did not roll back over and close her eyes. Instead, she stayed still, watching her husband through her narrowly opened eyes as he busied himself. It wasn't until he was finally crawling into bed that she turned back over.

Sliding under the covers, he moved past his own side of the bed to lay alongside her. After he gently closed in on her, he placed a hand on her hip and slowly started to again run it up along one of his favorite lines. As he did, he hooked his thumb under her shirt to continue to feel the soft skin of his wife's body (which he never, ever grew tired of). He stopped and rested his hand when he reached her ribs. From there, her hair lay before his face, her intoxicating scent luring him closer.

He used his hand to tenderly pull himself just a little closer to her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, to which her reaction was a small, blissful hum. He continued to trail kisses inwardly along her shoulder, extracting his hand to gently pull her camisole strap down over her shoulder, out of his way.

As he approached her neck, she reached a hand around her head, using each finger to hook a different strand of hair, pulling it away and fully exposing her neck to him. The empty scar tissue was invisible against her already white skin, easily allowing Kaiba to forget the incident and adore it again as his own.

As he reached this favorite area, he slid his hand forward to her front, just under her bust. He pulled her against him, encompassing her even more. This sure as hell was a better way to go to bed than irritated and frustrated by the burdens of his day. Now it was easier for him to go to bed, and actually stay there. Before he would typically lie awake, eventually wandering to his home office in the middle of the night, plagued by work and ideas. Now there was something else to focus on, something much more enticing keeping him exactly where he wanted to be.

As he worked his way up to her ear, he decided that he could admit it again, in the privacy of their own intimacy. He had admitted it to himself more than enough times now, and she was the only one who needed to hear it. She lay awake to enjoy his small motions, and felt his breath in her ear before hearing her favorite of his rarities. Devotedly, he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and reached her hand back in response, placing it on the back of his neck as he placed a final lasting kiss on the top of her head. Finally, he reached over her and turned off the light. He settled back in and lay everything to rest. In the dark came her soft, euphoric voice, "I love you too, Seto. More than anything."

He smiled. Everything was finally how he wanted it to be.

**So, that's it. Are you all satisfied? Because I happen to have a two part epilogue, if you're interested...  
>What did you think of all that?<strong>


	39. Epilogue Part 1

Jem sat looking at the tests. She had gone so far as to get blood tests just so there was no question. And the blood tests also declared that she was positive. She sat jiggling her knee and biting her lip. How was she going to tell Seto? She didn't know how he would react. She knew how much he hated to lose control in his life, and how much he liked to be one step ahead, and now she had to tell him something that would change his entire life.

Jem hid the papers away in her book and went out to find her husband, who was apparently ready to go somewhere. "I thought you didn't have to work today," she said when she saw him. Seto turned at the sound of her voice, fixing his last pieces of clothing. He was wearing his purple trench coat, his happy medium outfit of work and personal time. An outfit that gave no hint as to what he was up to.

"I don't," he replied. "I'm going to the orphanage Mokuba and I were adopted from. I make donations and go once a year to make sure it is up to my standards."

Jem thought a moment. "I would like to go with you," she asserted.

Seto took a few drawn out steps toward his wife and looked down at her, turning one hand at a time over the opposite metal band to make sure they were adjusted correctly. "Are you sure? Have you ever been to an orphanage?" he asked, then wondered, "Have you ever even been around a group of children?"

Jem thought about this for a moment. "Well, no, but there's a first time for everything. All the more reason for me to go, right?"

Seto narrowed his eyes skeptically. He was not sure why Jem would want to go with him—it did not seem like her thing. But he knew his wife was supportive and curious, and assumed those were her reasons. "Then follow me," he directed as he turned.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the director, though he only addressed Seto. This gave Jem's eyes time to wander around the play yard, which was currently filled with children on the bright sunny day. Jem couldn't help but see them in a different way. Young and spry, and even as orphans, when they were out playing, they seemed to exist without a care in the world. Jem couldn't help but envy that trait a bit now.

"Right this way, sir," Jem heard from beside her; but as Seto followed the director towards the building, Jem started to wander towards the children. She approached the sandbox. There were two little boys playing roughly with one another, using their trucks to destroy what the other had built. On the other side of the sandbox, there was one little boy, probably about six or seven, playing nicely by himself. "May I play with you?" Jem asked him.

He looked up at her and then nodded, eagerly moving out of the way. Jem's experience with children had been, up to this point, Mokuba. But she met him when he was older, and she had always sensed that Mokuba was different from other children. So she was not sure if this was normal behavior for a child, or if the poor thing was attention starved. Either way, he was a sweetheart.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make a tower, but I can't get the sand to stand up, and I put water on it so it would stick," the boy replied, a little downheartedly, but still determined.

Jem looked at the drenched pile of sand and saw the problem. "Well, you were right in getting the water. There's something in water called 'surface tension'. It acts like a glue that allows each of the grains of sand to stick together, but you have to have the right mixture of both water and sand-"

"That sounds stupid." One of the rough little boys had been listening and did not hold back on sharing his opinion. Jem didn't know what to do. She was a little crestfallen, feeling like her fears were confirmed and that she was terrible with children.

"I think it's cool!" the solitary boy yelled defensively. Jem smiled. He turned back to her. "So I have to add more sand? Like this?" he asked, sweeping more sand over the wet pile, then mixing it.

"Yeah, like that," Jem encouraged.

"Will you help me?" the little boy asked. Jem obliged, sinking her hands under the sand.

Meanwhile, Seto was taking his tour and doing his inspection. "I have to say, I'm impressed," Seto commented, though even his compliments still retained an insulting, sarcastic tone. "You have managed to keep up with this place since I was last here." As he was looking around, he saw something that caught his eye, even after all these years.

Through the window, he saw Jem playing in the sandbox with a young boy. "Now that I've looked at the facility, I would like to speak to some of the children," he told the director, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"Of course," the director responded nervously.

Seto sauntered out to the sandbox. He stood on the other side of the boy, pulling his pant legs up slightly before crouching next to him, resting his elbows on his knees, one higher than the other as he maintained his balance. "Are you making a tower?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," responded the boy as he continued to work. "The pretty lady told me I had to pack the sand real tight to get it to stand this high."

Seto glanced at Jem, who he could tell was simply tickled by the little boy's comment. Seto looked back to the boy. "She's right. The pretty lady is pretty smart."

"Ethan," the director called from behind him, standing back and observing, "Mr. Kaiba once lived here and he was the best sand-structure builder we ever had."

"I thought he was the best everything you ever had," Jem commented, staring at her husband lovingly.

"He was," the director responded anxiously.

Seto looked back to the boy. "So Ethan, do you like anything about being here?"

Jem sat back and waited as Seto interviewed the boy. "Yeah, the people here are really nice."

"So there are enough people working here? You feel like you get enough attention and they treat you well? They wouldn't let anything happen to you?"

"Mmhm," replied Ethan as he finished up.

"Now what you want to do," Jem said quietly, leaning forward, "is smooth out the cracks. Seto, you wouldn't happen to have a coin on you, would you?"

Seto reached in his pocket, and though he carried no change, he did happen to have a KaibaLand token on him. He handed it to her and she showed Ethan how to use it to smooth out the cracks. Once she had shown him how to keep working, she gave Ethan the coin and sat back again to let Seto continue. Seto asked him a few more questions, then got up to talk to several other children. Once he had walked away, Ethan asked Jem, "You're Mrs. Kaiba, aren't you?"

"I am. What gave me away?" she asked.

"You two are in love," Ethan said blatantly. "It's obvious."

Once Seto finished, he went and stood a distance behind Jem, watching her without her being aware of it. The director stood next to him, not really sure what to do now that he knew he was no longer needed. "Your wife is quite dazzling," he commented.

"I know," Seto responded flatly.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less for you." Seto said nothing; he simply kept watching Jem with the boy. "Well, I should get back to work now-"

"Yes, you should," Seto replied coldly, still not taking his eyes off Jem.

The director humbly excused himself. It was not a minute later that Jem saw Seto watching her. She stood up and went to stand beside him. As she did, Seto's gaze turned to the children playing. Jem watched with him as she stood at his side.

"Have you ever thought about adopting?" Jem asked softly as they watched the children. This was the first time they had some sort of conversation about children.

"It's crossed my mind," Seto confided. "I don't know. I had such a terrible father. I thought that I could be a great one, knowing all the things not to do. One a child deserves."

Jem felt a little relieved. "So you don't have any sort of Cronus complex? You're not afraid of your child overthrowing you?"

"No. If my child could manage to ever overthrow _me_, I would be pretty proud and impressed," he attested. "My children will know the importance of hard work and determination, but I will teach them as a father, not as a tyrant. I would never force them like my father forced me. He specifically raised me to take over Kaiba Corp. My children will decide their own fate. Why," he asked, turning to her, "how do you feel about adopting?"

But when he turned to look down at her, he noticed she had her hand on her stomach, something he had never seen her do before. "I don't know," she responded, turning to look up at him, a little bit of fear and hesitation in her eyes, "how do you feel about having your own?" He didn't need to ask her in words—she knew he had gotten her implication as he slowly turned more of himself towards her with wide eyes. Nonetheless, with this gesture she knew he was waiting for her to confirm. She winced, knowing she surprised him and that he didn't like surprises. "I'm sorry. They took the IUD out, but I didn't handle it well so they told me to come back in a month, but then in our day to day routine- I'm so sorry, I forgot-" she hastily tried to explain.

Kaiba cut her off. "Are you sure?" he demanded. As always, there no way of reading his thoughts through his tone.

All she managed to say was, "Yeah... I got the blood test results this morning." She still looked up at him, and he still looked at her, a bit stunned. "Are you mad?" she asked nervously.

But Kaiba's mind was buzzing, even more so than usual, but it would be a while until any of his typical concerns found their way back to him. If someone had hypothetically asked Kaiba five minutes before, he probably would have said yes. But now that he was actually in the situation, he found his emotions were not as predicted. His eyes dropped to her stomach, then back to her apprehensive eyes. She held her hands up, as though she wanted to touch him but was too afraid.

He reached up, bringing one of his hands under one of hers, catching it like a prince, the second quick to follow. He used this to lure her in. Finally, "No," he answered in the least harshest of his tones. Now encompassing her, he felt her melt into him, relieved. He kissed her head, tolerating the overwhelming affection he now felt for the family he created.


	40. Epilogue Part 2

Jemmea pulled her shirt up and the technician pasted the cool gel on her still-discrete stomach. Kaiba was not there, being the busy man he was, but had asked that she call him with whatever update she had as soon as she got out. Instead, Avery was there for support.

The three of them looked up at the screen, though Jem didn't know how to interpret it. "How does it look?" she asked worriedly, as all new mothers do.

"Everything looks good," replied the technician. "In fact, it looks double good."

"What does that mean?" Jem implored.

"It means, Mom, that you're having twins."

Jem turned to Avery with wide, terrified eyes.

"Don't worry," he assured, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Jemmea lay propped up on the bed, her husband occupying the bedroom seating area. He was trying to get as much done before the twins came so he could be with them and be a proper father. He, however, was also trying to be near Jem, because he hardly ever was; and therefore, had yet to feel his children kick. Jem also wanted them to know their daddy's voice. Seto had been meaning to do this, but finally made it happen after Zero recently visited and felt one of the twins move. This did not go over well with Kaiba.<p>

She had pulled her shirt up to expose her swollen belly, watching her finger as she traced a spiral from her belly button outward, then back in again. Without looking up, she asked, "Have there ever been any names you prefer?"

"Hmm?" Seto was pulled out of his work. He turned, placing one arm along the back of the couch. They had just found out the genders of the twins: one boy, one girl. "I've always liked the name Jackson," he divulged.

"Jackson," Jem echoed, seeing how it felt. "That's a strong name. Any others?"

"That's the only one," Kaiba answered.

"Jackson, Jackson Apollo," she thought aloud, "and then we could call the girl Artemis. Artemis Dante."

"Dante?" Kaiba asked. "Why?"

"He's my favorite author, and I like the name."

"Yes, but isn't there a central woman in the book? Why do you want to name the girl Dante?" he inquired.

Jem finally looked up from her stomach to her husband. "Because my daughter is the hero, not the damsel." Then she looked back down.

"Mm," Kaiba responded, agreeing with her reasoning. "I like it."

Jem tested the names. "Jackson Apollo Kaiba. Artemis Dante Kaiba. Artemis Kaiba. Jackson Kaiba. Jackson and Artemis. Artemis and Jackson. No matter which way you say it, it has a nice ring to it."

"Mm."

Just then, "Seto, it's happening. Come over now." Seto promptly stood up and came and sat next to his wife. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach, hoping he would get to feel it before the baby stopped. "Do you feel it?" she asked. He didn't respond, but she knew he did. All of his focus was on that one spot on her belly as he looked at it with wonder. "Oh," she said, adjusting his other hand to the other side, "the other one is kicking too. I always worry they're kicking each other," she disclosed.

But Kaiba was still mesmerized. This was something that was even beyond him. He asked quietly, "Could they understand that? Is it possible they like their names?"

Jem smiled. "I think it is." Then she turned to her stomach, giving it another test, "Jackson and Artemis, do you love your daddy?" and then, the twins both kicked a little harder. Jem looked up at her husband with wide eyes and a smile, laughing in surprise and delight. But Kaiba did not turn to look up at her, he simply looked from one hand to the other, amazed by what was happening.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Kaiba demanded.<p>

"She's this way, sir," the nurse said. Once she showed him the way, she was struggling to keep up with him. "She's refusing to push—she's insisting it's too early."

"Well, is it?" Kaiba demanded.

"No," she replied, "They should be ok. Here's the door."

Kaiba hastily pushed it open to see Jem in tears, holding her stomach. She sat up a little when she saw him. "Seto-" she cried desperately. "I can't do it, it's too early, I'm so scared-"

But Kaiba knew exactly what to do. He went over to his wife and bent over to hold her. She cringed and cried a little in his arms as she endured another contraction. Weaving one hand into her hair, he held her to his chest and kissed her head. As she always had before, she found comfort in his arms.

"They're twins, we knew this would happen. And you know it's going to happen." He drew back to look her in the eyes. "Remember how I always make the right decision?" he reminded her. She nodded. "Well, now I'm making the decision that it's time. I'm ready to meet my children. Are you ready to do this?"

She took a deep breath and grasped his hand, now with determination, her complete trust in him allowing her to do anything... for him.

* * *

><p>"Who's all clean?" Jemmea asked her toddler as she pulled the plug.<p>

"Atsin!" Jackson said his name as best he could as he pointed to himself.

"That's right, Jackson's all clean! Are you ready to get out?" Jackson held his hands up to his mother and she hoisted him out of the tub, standing him on the bathmat. She grabbed the small, hooded towel and placed his head under the hood. Some babies had these towels in yellow with a duck face on the hood; however, these were Seto Kaiba's children. They had white towels with blue-eyed dragon faces on the hood. Pretty much everything Kaiba had was Blue Eyes White Something. Jem had realized this recently when she one day heard someone point out that she, too, was included in this collection.

Jem knelt down and rubbed the towel over her son, partially tickling him as she played, "Go, Blue Eyes White Towel! Drying baby attack!" Jackson giggled and smiled as she continued to dry him off, only causing her to smile and giggle in return.

After that, she folded the towel around him and lifted him up, off on their way to dress him. She pushed the door of the master bath open with her hip and announced, "Look who's all clean!" as she continued to look at him. But there was no sound, not even keystrokes. Jem turned to look at the room. Her husband was slightly propped up on the bed, his laptop adhering to its description as his little girl lay on her belly, sprawled out over Kaiba's chest, gripping his shirt in her tiny hands. She was out like a light, but Seto looked more delicate. In his content state, he had closed his eyes for a moment, and now lightly slept.

Jem turned to Jackson, releasing one arm to hold up a hand. She pointed her finger up over her mouth and very quietly breathed, "Shhhhh..." Jackson did the same thing back to her, smiling, knowing it was time to play quiet. She tiptoed across the room and slipped out the door to walk to Jackson's room.

* * *

><p>Seto arrived home and wandered through his house until he heard the sound of his wife's voice. He knew that they would either be in Jackson's room or Artemis's room. He heard Jem while outside Jackson's room, and quietly pushed the door open. She had one three-year-old on either side, all three of them in the bed, and was reading to them. She noticed her husband standing there, leaning in the frame with his arms crossed, and stopped. "Hey, guess who's home?" she asked quietly. Both of them whipped their heads towards the door and saw Seto there.<p>

"Daddy!" the twins cried, running to him. Kaiba uncrossed his arms and crouched down as his two children attacked him in a hug.

He pulled back. "I have something for each of you," he revealed as he reached in his front pocket. The two bounced a little in excitement. Seto pulled out two necklaces. He gave the gold one with the etched sun on it to Jackson, then the silver one with the design of the moon on it to Artemis. "Open them," he instructed.

Each twin opened their locket to find a picture of the other and a spinning arrow. "They each work like a compass, but instead of the arrows pointing north, they point towards each other," Seto explained. Each twin then looked at the other's to see the arrow pointing at them. "So you can always find each other." Jem sat silently on the bed, adoring her family.

"You make these, Daddy?" Jackson asked.

"Mm," answered their father.

Artemis closed hers, then kissed it before taking her father's hand. "Come on," she urged, "Mommy's reading _My Father's Dragon_."

Jackson also closed his and took Seto's other hand. "Yeah, come on." The twins pulled Kaiba to the bed where he laid next to his wife, both on their backs as Kaiba tucked his wife under one arm and Jackson settled under the other. Artemis was next to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder. Jem held the book in one hand, and with the other, reached up to play with her husband's tie and jacket absent-mindedly as she read.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Moka's here! Who wants a milkshake?" Jem asked.<p>

"I do, I do!" her four-year-olds squealed excitedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mokuba asked nervously. "I mean, it's past 6:30. Won't they be up all night?"

"Probably," Jem responded, "with Grandpa Avery, because Mommy's still mad at him for inviting Auntie Wicked Witch of the West to town."

"I didn't like her," commented Artemis.

"Of course you didn't, sweetheart, she's a terrible person," Jem told her daughter as she divided the fluid into four glasses. She dug out two straws and placed them in the smaller two glasses. She then crouched down and offered them to her children, who excitedly accepted. Each of them were silent as they sucked down the thick liquid.

"Do you like them?" Jem asked. They nodded enthusiastically and she smiled. "You know, mocha is your Uncle Moka's favorite flavor."

Jackson stopped when he heard this, turning to Mokuba and pulling on his clothes. "Me too!" he said as his sister continued with hers. Mokuba, who had already picked up his and was leaning on the counter, his other hand in his pocket, smiled down at his nephew. It was hard to tell if this was really Jackson's favorite flavor—he tended to be somewhat of a pleaser—but his heart was in the right place.

Jem stood up and saw the concern still on Mokuba's face. She picked up the final glass and assured him, "I'm not worried about it, you shouldn't worry about it."

Artemis finished her drink and handed the glass to her mother, who set it on the counter. Then she turned to her twin and said, "Wanna go play hide and seek with our necklaces?"

Jackson hastily nodded as he finished his drink and also handed his glass to his mother. As soon as he did, Artemis grabbed his hand and they ran off.

* * *

><p>Jem had left Artemis with Seto at his company office. The three had dropped by before Jackson's appointment. She was going to then drop her with Avery, but Seto had said it was fine so long as she behaved. Artemis was a good girl, and a total daddy's girl. She was always so interested in everything her father did, and Seto would take the time to explain what he was doing to her as he worked.<p>

Not only that, but she was a spitting image of her father. Though she had long hair, Jem had not been able but to help cut her bangs, which she always wore with a headband after her mother. Jackson, on the other hand (and to Jem's delight) resembled Jude. Though he had blue eyes, he had platinum hair and a skin tone like Mokuba's, reminding Jem of the tan Jude always wore. In addition, he sang to himself all the time.

She carried Jackson on her hip. He was still awake, but pretty sleepy from the car ride over. His eyes were slightly open as he rested against his mother on the walk up to the office. Jem opened the door to Kaiba's office, keeping her body stiff as she leaned her weight into pushing on the door, while needing to allow Jackson to lean against her. When she opened the door, she saw Seto working away, Artemis in his lap.

"Artemis, are you in Mommy's spot again?" she joshed, watching Jackson's head as she slid in the door.

Artemis clasped her hands together and leaned forward, smiling. "Yes!" she declared, giggling. Seto was intently working, but did smile at this without otherwise moving.

Jem smiled too. Upon seeing his sister, Jackson woke a little and started to wiggle to be let down. Jem set him on his feet and he ran over to her. In response, Artemis slid out of Kaiba's lap and went to meet her brother.

"Why don't you go see if Uncle Moka is in his office," Jem suggested. Mokuba had completely taken over Yugi's office after he graduated and Yugi had left to oversee the Kaiba Card department (formally Industrial Illusions) in San Francisco. "Jackson, you can tell him about your recent discovery."

"Yeah!" Jackson exclaimed.

As they ran off, Artemis asked, "What is it? What did you discover?"

"My name is Jackson, and you call me Jack, and my initials are J.A.K.-" he started to explain as they ran out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Jem walked over and reclaimed her place in Kaiba's lap, then turned so she could face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, placed his hands around her hips.

"Do you think we're good parents?" she asked.

"Yes," he said dryly.

"How?" she asked. "We had such terrible ones. How come we have it down?"

Kaiba sighed, seeing this as a trivial question, one that he had already answered before, but he applied it again anyway. "Because you're perfect, and I'm the best at everything I do."

"Is that right?" she smirked.

"Mm."

"Well, I guess I'm pretty lucky you're my husband, then." She reached out a hand to brush the hair away from his eyes. As she did, his eyes caught hers. After all this time, each found the other's just as bright and bewitching as that first glance. She leaned in to kiss him, and as she did, he tightened his grip around her hips, holding her closer to him. She kissed him passionately, and he kissed her lovingly. Seto Kaiba had it all, and through the years, continued to bask in every minute of it.

**Voilà.**

**What did you think of it? Do any of you have a favorite part(s) of this series? Or rather what stands out to you?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW, though I originally was going to end my series here, I couldn't help but keep going. The next fic is titled <em>Nightmares Are For Dreamers<em> and the beginning is up!**

* * *

><p><em>bntjammer asked if she could use her as Kaiba's wife in her next generation fic, and continues with this storyline! I of course said yes, and the first part is posted.<em>

YuGiOh: The Next Generation. Return of the Shadows

Let's take a peek into the future, 16 years after Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and friends go their separate ways. Their lives might be different now, but what happens when their children meet? Could their lives be normal given who their parents are? Of Course Not. Let's follow the lives of Zella Muto, Artemis Kaiba, Gwen Wheeler, and the rest of their friends as they investigate the past their parents tried to leave behind. Could the shadows they banished so many years ago be reappearing as a new generation emerges?


End file.
